SE ARRIENDA HABITACION
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Kagome decide compartir su apartamento con alguien pero... podrá convivir con esa persona?... Con el tiempo los sentimientos cambian... Llega el primer amor y con él, el dolor del engaño... Quién eres en realidad?... INUXKAG... CAPITULO 7!
1. Chapter 1

**SE ARRIENDA HABITACION**

Por Inuhanya

------

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno, he aquí una segunda historia que tenía en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo y no pude resistir más la tentación de publicarla y compartirla con los queridos lectores… je je… espero que les guste… je je… y no se preocupen, no he olvidado los demás compromisos que tengo con ustedes…

Aprovecho para aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen… sniff, sniff… sólo los pedí prestados… je je…

Un saludo muy especial para LadyJ07 y para todas mis amiguitas del msn, gracias por todo su ánimo y apoyo… Esto es por ustedes… aunque no sé en qué va a parar toda esta locura… mejor prepárense porque mi cabeza puede desvariar en cualquier momento… je je…

------

------

**Capítulo 1**

------

------

"Veamos… Arriendo habitación para persona soltera. Interesados comunicarse con el número..."

La joven esperó un momento mientras escuchaba a la otra persona escribir ágilmente en el teclado de su computador. Después de unos segundos, la escuchó nuevamente.

"_Desea agregar algo más a su aviso?"_

"Mm…" empezó ella mientras se mordisqueaba la uña de su dedo pulgar. "No. Eso es todo."

"_Bien… El costo total será de 1000 yenes con una tarifa adicional de 100 yenes a la semana durante el tiempo que decida publicar su clasificado."_

"Bueno, le agradezco mucho su ayuda."

"_Con mucho gusto. Que tenga buen día, Srta. Higurashi."_

"Gracias." Le respondió Kagome amablemente antes de colgar. Con un pequeño suspiro la joven de rizado cabello negro se dio la vuelta para mirar en forma apreciativa sus alrededores.

Lamentablemente la vista no era nada alentadora.

Hacía aproximadamente dos semanas que se había mudado para este gran apartamento buscando la independencia de su familia y esta era la hora en que no había terminado de desempacar todas las cajas con sus pertenencias.

Afortunadamente para ella, no tenía muchos muebles que acomodar. Un sillón doble color azul y una pequeña mesita rectangular de madera llenaban el espacioso salón junto con la mesa y las cuatro sillas del comedor. Todos regalos de su madre. También se veía a uno de los costados los primeros escalones de una escalera en forma de caracol que conducían hacia un segundo nivel que sobresalía abarcando la misma extensión de la sala.

Kagome levantó la vista hacia el 'techo' con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sí… ahí quedaría perfecto su taller.

La cocina estaba totalmente equipada con estufa y nevera y el patio de ropas con una pequeña batea y lavadora. El resto de muebles lo conformaban su juego de habitación: cama, mesa de noche y tocador. En el estudio, un modesto librero y un pequeño escritorio llenaban el espacio.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía por delante, la joven no podía evitar sino sentirse completamente feliz. Satisfecha. Por fin había podido conseguir el apartamento de sus sueños.

Tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, sala-comedor, sala de estar, cocina y área de lavandería. En otras palabras… tenía lo básico y era suficiente para una jovencita como ella. Desde muy niña aprendió a valorar la vida sin lujos excesivos, al contrario, para ella la felicidad estaba en la sencillez y no en el materialismo exagerado.

Aquel lugar era espacioso, tenía una excelente ubicación y muy buena iluminación. Grandes ventanales rodeaban el amplio salón proporcionando una hermosa panorámica de la ciudad de Tokio. Una de ellas, con dirección al oeste, llevaba hacia un pequeño balcón cercado con una reja de hierro soldado de diseño muy simple pero de buen gusto.

La sonrisa de Kagome se amplió aún más mientras abría la puerta de vidrio corrediza y salía al exterior. Mm… nota mental: instalar cortinas para salvar la privacidad y comprar unas cuantas plantas para decorar el balcón.

Esto, por supuesto, cuando tuviera un dinerillo extra y libre de gastos.

Tan pronto como se detuvo afuera, fue recibida con una suave brisa que hizo ondear suavemente su suelto cabello negro. Ella cerró sus ojos brevemente mientras colocaba sus manos en el barandal de hierro y disfrutaba de la relajante sensación del viento sobre su suave rostro.

Ella no pudo evitar inhalar aire profundamente.

El viento no solamente transmitía esa cálida sensación gracias al incandescente sol que iluminaba la despejada tarde sino que también era el medio que propagaba y llevaba hacia sus sentidos los deliciosos aromas de los árboles de flor de cerezo que gracias a la época estaban en todo su esplendor en su ciudad natal.

"Mm… que hermoso…" musitó ella plácidamente mientras abría nuevamente sus castaños ojos para divisar a lo lejos los primeros indicios del ocaso. Tenues tonalidades de naranja y rosa comenzaban a teñir el cielo y las nubes de blanco algodón en el horizonte. Otro día más estaba llegando a su fin y eso significaba que cada vez más se acercaba el fin de mes… y los finales de mes eran sinónimo de renta… sólo le quedaban dos semanas más para conseguir el dinero para poder pagar la renta del mes siguiente.

La joven aterrizó abruptamente a la dura realidad.

Auch…

Desde que cumplió su mayoría de edad su mayor anhelo siempre había sido tener su propio lugar, su propio espacio y no era porque quisiera abandonar a su familia… No… Al contrario, para ella su familia era y seguiría siendo uno de sus tesoros más preciados. Podría haberse quedado con ellos unos años más a pesar de ya haber cumplido los veintitrés años de edad y de haberse graduado de la universidad hace un poco más de año y medio pero… su corazón y su mente le decían que era momento de tomar las riendas de su vida y de echarse al agua para aprender a nadar y así valerse por sí misma.

Después de todo esa era su naturaleza… independiente y de espíritu aventurero, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión de buscar su propio apartamento. A pesar de los innumerables intentos de su madre para convencerla de lo contrario argumentando que aún era muy joven para vivir sola y que si se iba del templo lo único que lograría era pasar dificultades cuando bajo su techo nunca le iba a faltar nada, Kagome mantuvo firme su resolución y dos semanas atrás pasó su primera noche en este lugar.

Los ojos de Kagome se entristecieron ante el recuerdo.

Aún cuando nunca lo admitiría, estaba completamente de acuerdo con su madre. La vida no era nada fácil para una joven que apenas dejaba el nido, y mucho menos cuando debía asumir ciertas responsabilidades a nivel económico con el sueldo de una profesora de arte en una pequeña academia. Pero eso era parte de la vida que quería tener… el paso que nos tocaba dar a todos en algún momento de la vida… un paso importante que marcaba el inicio de la verdadera adultez…

Con eso en mente, entró de nuevo a su apartamento y no pudo evitar recordar en ese momento las palabras de su amiga Sango durante una de sus recientes visitas.

'_Tengo una idea… Por qué no le arriendas a alguien la habitación que te queda desocupada? De esa forma tendrás un ingreso extra complementario a tu salario para poder completar lo de los gastos del mes y de paso tienes a alguien que te haga compañía… después de todo, este apartamento es demasiado grande para ti sola…'_

Sí… esa sería una buena solución para la parte económica pero más que por el dinero, la sola idea de tener a alguien con quien compartir el lugar le agradaba muchísimo. De esa forma mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un lado, combatiría y derrotaría a la soledad y por el otro, dejaría mucho más tranquila a su madre al saber que su 'pequeña' Kagome ya no estaría sola.

Todas esas razones la habían hecho tomar la decisión de publicar su aviso en los clasificados del principal periódico local.

Ahora faltaba esperar…

Sólo esperaba que no tuviera que esperar demasiado porque las cuentas **_sí_** que no daban espera…

Pero mientras tanto… ella exhaló un segundo suspiro esa tarde…

"Manos a la obra, Kagome Higurashi."

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Sé que fue un capítulo un tanto corto pero era necesario dejarlo hasta ahí… digamos que es un pequeño aperitivo de lo que está por venir… je je… gracias a todos por leer y hasta una próxima oportunidad…

Muchos besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**SE ARRIENDA HABITACION**

Por Inuhanya

------

------

**Capítulo 2**

------

------

"Demonios…"

Kagome enterró aún más su cabeza en la almohada a medida que el timbre de su apartamento incrementaba su intensidad en la puerta. Desde hacía unos segundos habían comenzado a timbrar pero fue lo suficiente molesto para despertarla con sobresalto de su profundo sueño.

Durante las últimas dos semanas se había dedicado a terminar de desempacar todas las cajas que le quedaban pendientes de su mudanza y a acomodar cada una de sus cosas en su sitio, eso sin contar con que las jornadas de trabajo en la academia habían sido ya lo suficientemente extenuantes para llegar a la casa al final del día y continuar con la labor alterna.

Por eso lo más lógico era que su cuerpo estuviera completa y positivamente agotado como para considerar aprovechar este fin de semana destinándolo a reponer nuevamente sus energías durmiendo hasta tarde y levantándose únicamente para ir al baño y comer.

Por consiguiente, ella no quería ver a nadie en su casa. Ni hablar con nadie por teléfono (por eso lo había desconectado la noche anterior después de hablar con su madre) y mucho menos quería levantarse a abrir la puerta a las… Kagome ladeó su cabeza hacia la mesita de noche donde mantenía encendido su reloj digital y no pudo evitar entrecerrar un poco sus ojos al encontrarse de frente con un fuerte y brillante rayo de luz solar que se filtraba entre las cortinas por una pequeña abertura que había quedado entre las telas. Aparentemente anoche no las había cerrado bien.

Con un pequeño gruñido la joven estiró su brazo para recoger el aparato y llevarlo hacia el otro lado donde el sol no le molestara la visibilidad. Mientras tanto, el timbre continuaba con su insistente llamado… o más bien la persona al otro lado de su puerta.

Ya un poco más despierta y despejada, Kagome le dio finalmente un vistazo a la pantalla del reloj para darse cuenta que apenas eran las…

"**7:30 de la mañana!**"

Gritó ella sorprendida dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada que le sirvió para amortiguar todo tipo de maldiciones y vulgaridades dirigidas, obviamente, a la persona que por alguna razón no se había dado cuenta de la hora ni del día antes de venir a interrumpir su muy merecido descanso.

"Pero a quién demonios se le ocurre venir a visitarme a esta hora de la mañana un día sábado?" se preguntó ella mientras se sentaba torpemente sobre la cama.

Un poco más resignada pero igual o más molesta que antes, la joven retiró la sábana blanca que la cubría para dejar al descubierto su escasa cantidad de ropa con la que se había acostado la noche anterior. Un pequeño y ajustado top de finas tirantas blanco cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo acompañado con un panty tipo bikini de algodón negro que no exponía mucho de su cuerpo. Solamente sus tersas piernas.

"Ya voy…" dijo ella con voz adormilada mientras apoyaba sus pies descalzos sobre el piso de madera de su habitación y salía de allí con rumbo a la puerta con paso arrastrado. "No puedo creerlo…" musitó ella al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre su boca para mitigar un amplio bostezo que no pudo contener al tiempo que usaba la otra para frotar sus irritados ojos.

Afortunadamente para ella, su apartamento no contaba con mucho mobiliario ni muchos objetos decorativos porque con ese paso tambaleante que llevaba hubiera podido tropezarse con algo y ocasionar un pequeño accidente.

"Maldita sea…" dijo ella bajo su respiración frunciendo levemente el ceño al ver que la persona del otro lado de la puerta no se había dado por vencida y continuaba su incesante llamado. "Sólo espero que de verdad sea algo tan urgente como suena porque si no…"

La joven Higurashi dejó abierta la amenaza mientras retiraba la cadena y le daba un par de vueltas a la llave pegada a su dorada cerradura. Luego de unos segundos y sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por su vestuario en el momento porque ya podía imaginar quién era la persona que esperaba al otro lado, agarró la chapa y con un rápido giro de su muñeca abrió la puerta de un solo tirón.

"Sango! Pero qué demonios crees que-"

La joven se calló abruptamente al encontrarse finalmente con su matutino visitante… era nada más ni nada menos que… un completo extraño!

Inmediatamente el rostro de Kagome se enrojeció fuertemente al asimilar por completo que un hombre que jamás había visto en su corta vida estaba del otro lado recorriendo con sus ojos en forma apreciativa, podría decirse, todo su cuerpo y bastante menos impactado que ella.

El contacto visual entre ambos fue cuestión de centésimas de segundos pero el tiempo fue suficiente para ella darse cuenta de la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba. Prácticamente estaba en ropa interior abriéndole la puerta a un desconocido! Sin embargo, la persona en frente se recuperó más rápidamente de la agradable sorpresa y decidió dar el primer paso.

"Buenos d-"

El joven aparecido no pudo terminar de hablar cuando se encontró nuevamente con la puerta peligrosamente cerca a su rostro mientras el fuerte sonido de la misma al cerrarse de golpe dejaba un tenue eco por el desierto corredor del edificio. Casi inmediatamente pudo distinguir los apresurados pasos de la joven alejándose de la puerta.

"Maldición…" dijo para sí el joven mientras fruncía el entrecejo. "Pero qué mujer más grosera. Ja! Ni crea que va a salirse con la suya."

Fue lo último que dijo antes de presionar nuevamente el botón en la pared. Sólo que esta vez no estaba impaciente… no… ahora estaba completamente enojado. Cómo se atrevía esa perra a tirarle la puerta en la cara!

La reacción de Kagome en ese momento había sido el de cerrar la puerta sin pensar en ningún momento en el ruido que podría perturbar el sueño de sus vecinos más cercanos o peor aún… en la posibilidad de que hubiera podido lastimar a esa persona. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y lo único que le quedaba era regresar a su habitación y hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada. Así que inmediatamente salió corriendo para recuperarse del bochornoso incidente en los confines de su cama.

Nadie insistiría más después de un portazo como ese.

Después de todo lo merecía por atreverse a molestarla tan temprano.

Ya se cansaría y se regresaría por donde vino.

Bueno… eso era lo que ella creía…

No contaba con que la orgullosa personalidad de aquel hombre no le permitiría irse de ese lugar con la cabeza gacha totalmente derrotado.

Kagome se detuvo abruptamente en el umbral de su cuarto cuando nuevamente a sus oídos llegaron los molestos campanazos del timbre. Y esta vez podía ver que aquel hombre estaba bastante molesto.

"Pero qué atrevido… no le bastó con mirarme de esa manera tan irrespetuosa!" Kagome apretó sus puños a cada uno de sus lados y se dirigió a su guardarropa para sacar un pantalón de sudadera y un saco para cubrir su semi desnudo cuerpo. "Pero ya me va a escuchar… cómo se atreve a venir a esta hora y a despertarme así… no se lo voy a perdonar!" decía ella entre dientes mientras se subía el pantalón apresuradamente y salía de nuevo para darle su merecido.

Cuando el joven escuchó de nuevo los pasos de aquella mujer regresar a la puerta, dejó de oprimir el timbre y sonrió interiormente mientras esperaba a que le abriera por segunda vez.

"Se puede saber cuál es su problema!" gritó Kagome tan pronto como abrió la puerta sin darle tiempo al hombre de comenzar la discusión.

"Mi problema!" respondió él con el mismo tono de voz. "La única que obviamente tiene problemas aquí eres tú!"

Kagome abrió sus ojos ampliamente ante su respuesta.

"Pero cómo se atreve!" gritó ella indignada. "No sólo viene a molestar a **_MI_** casa a esta hora de la mañana, sino que tiene el valor de gritarme en mi cara y de tutearme como si me conociera de mucho tiempo!" El joven abrió su boca para contraatacar pero Kagome se le adelantó aún más molesta. "Eso sin contar con que tuvo el descaro de disfrutar verme casi sin ropa!"

Ante la mención de ese suceso el joven relajó visiblemente los tensionados músculos de su rostro y dejó ver una leve sonrisa burlona. "Tú crees que lo estaba disfrutando?" preguntó él dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada. Kagome se mordió el interior de su boca con fuerza al ver la actitud tan despreciable del sujeto frente a ella.

"Obviamente." Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno… lamento haberte dado la impresión equivocada."

Kagome lo miró aún con desconfianza. "Ah sí?"

El joven mantuvo su burlesca expresión. "Tú crees que iba a disfrutar ver a una mocosa como tú semi desnuda? Por favor! Por quién me tomas? He visto mujeres de verdad desnudas más atractivas y deseables que tú." Dijo él mientras apoyaba su brazo contra el marco de la puerta a la altura de su cabeza y fijaba su dorada mirada en el rostro de la joven. En el fondo se moría de ganas por ver la respuesta de la joven ante lo que acababa de decir.

No había ningún insulto en el mundo que pudiera superar el ego herido de una mujer.

Contrario a lo que él pensaba, a la joven se le subieron los colores al rostro de la ira y sin abrir la boca para gritarle ni detenerse a pensarlo nuevamente, Kagome colocó su mano en la puerta con toda la intención de tirarla por segunda vez y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por la rápida respuesta del joven quien la detuvo a medio camino con su mano libre.

"Pero que-" no pudo terminar de decir la joven cuando sintió una fuerte resistencia del otro lado de la puerta. "Será mejor que se vaya en este instante si no quiere que comience a gritar!" decía Kagome mientras apoyaba todo su peso contra la puerta en un intento por evitar que aquel desconocido lograra su objetivo. Esta situación la había tomado completamente por sorpresa y ya estaba comenzando a ponerla demasiado nerviosa.

Esta situación se estaba saliendo de control.

En ese instante la única explicación que halló su alterada mente era que aquel sujeto definitivamente era un delincuente que intentaba irrumpir en su departamento para hacerle quién sabe qué cosas. Pero por qué demonios nadie salía en su ayuda? Estaba completamente segura que semejante escándalo no podía pasar desapercibido para los demás habitantes del piso.

"Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez!" gritó él comenzando a perder la paciencia con este ridículo jueguito.

"Si no se va…" comenzó la joven mientras reunía todas sus fuerzas para impedirle el paso a ese sujeto. "Juro que llamaré a la policía!" Gritó Kagome en medio del forcejeo como una rápida medida por espantar al hombre.

Tan pronto como sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos, el muchacho dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro sin mucho esfuerzo. La verdad era que no estaba haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo en poner resistencia muy al contrario de ella que estaba poniendo toda la fuerza que sabía no poseía en defenderse. El joven movió levemente su cabeza entre divertido y resignado.

La verdad era que nunca en su vida le pasó por la cabeza que se encontraría en una situación tan absurda como esta.

"Escucha…"

"NO! VÁYASE!"

"Oye… quieres dejar de comportante como una chiquilla y escucharme!" Le respondió él sin perder la paciencia en ningún momento. "Lo siento…"

De inmediato la joven dejó de chocar su cuerpo contra la puerta de madera lisa pero sin bajar la guardia. "Qué dice?"

"Dije que lo siento." Repitió él un poco más fuerte para que pudiera escucharlo mejor. "No fue mi intención asustarte."

"Y quién dijo que estaba asustada? Soy lo suficientemente capaz de defenderme, sabe?" Dijo Kagome con falsa valentía. La verdad era que las piernas le estaban temblando como gelatina y sentía el corazón latiendo en su pecho a mil por hora.

De no ser porque tenía todo su cuerpo apoyado contra la puerta, ya hacía mucho tiempo que hubiera caído al suelo por la imposibilidad de sus piernas para sostener su peso.

"Eso no lo dudo. Sólo quiero hablar civilizadamente."

"Hablar?" preguntó ella desconcertada. "Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un desconocido como usted. Y por si no lo ha notado… estas no son horas de hablar." Replicó Kagome aún sin cambiar su posición.

Pero qué mujer más testaruda… pensó él mientras soltaba otro suspiro pero esta vez más audible que el anterior. "De acuerdo… sólo vengo por el anuncio en el periódico, contenta?" Le respondió él completamente derrotado.

La joven no tenía intenciones de abrirle la puerta.

Kagome cerró su boca antes de pronunciar una serie de insultos cuando sus oídos asimilaron sus palabras y su cerebro codificó su significado.

"Anuncio?" Repitió ella aliviando un poco la presión contra la puerta. Con mucha cautela, ella asomó su rostro por el pequeño espacio de la abertura y por segunda vez fijó sus sorprendidos ojos café en unos de un muy intenso color dorado.

Acaso se refería al anuncio en el periódico donde arrendaba una habitación?

El rostro de Kagome se relajó un poco pero más pronto de lo predecible volvió a endurecerse y con renovadas fuerzas hizo nuevamente presión en la puerta.

"Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa." Kagome lo escuchó decir del otro lado con el mismo tono de voz. "Si así es como vas a recibir a todos los potenciales inquilinos no es de extrañar que a estas alturas aún no hayas conseguido ocupar esa habitación." El joven decidió detenerse ahí para darle tiempo de pronunciar algo en respuesta pero viendo que no lograría sacarle palabra alguna, optó por continuar. "Aunque pensándolo bien… quién querría compartir un apartamento con una loca histérica como tú."

En seguida, la puerta se abrió totalmente revelando por tercera vez la figura de aquella joven. "Cómo demonios sabe la dirección? En ninguna parte del aviso aparece publicada." Preguntó ella inquisidora. Él joven no pudo evitar sonreír al haber logrado su objetivo y al ver el rostro de enojo de la mujer frente a él.

"Fácil… tengo una cita con la arrendadora." Respondió él encogiendo un hombro victorioso. "Ahora sí puedo pasar?" La joven nuevamente fue tomada por sorpresa pero cuando fue a responderle, el joven la interrumpió mientras se tomaba el atrevimiento de seguir sin su autorización. "Gracias."

Kagome quedó perpleja ante la osadía del hombre y segundos después de salir de ese estado sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y cerró la puerta con un moderado tirón.

"Lo siento pero obviamente aquí hay un error." Declaró ella mientras seguía con la mirada al hombre que libremente se paseaba por el salón-comedor. "Que yo recuerde… en ningún momento hablé con usted para acordar una cita."

"Eso lo sé." El joven hizo una pausa en su respuesta para apreciar un poco más el lugar. "Lindo apartamento."

La joven de cabello negro deslizó una mano por su rostro sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando. Finalmente y luego de componerse, Kagome se interpuso en el camino del hombre obstruyendo su paso para captar totalmente su atención.

"Momento…" dijo ella levantando sus dos palmas para prevenirlo de continuar su recorrido. "Le repito que aquí hay un error. No sé cómo consiguió esta dirección pero la persona que yo estoy esperando me dijo que posiblemente vendría la semana que viene. Además por obvias razones no voy a arrendarle la habitación a un hombre. Estoy buscado **una** compañera." La joven enfatizó la palabra 'una' para hacerle saber que se refería a una mujer. El joven aparecido sólo se limitó a sonreír divertido con la situación.

"Creo que la única confundida aquí eres tú."

"Qué? Pero qué-"

"En primer lugar," el hombre buscó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un trozo de papel que, por el color, podía asegurar que era un trozo de periódico. "Aquí dice que se busca persona soltera." Señaló él acercando el recorte a su rostro. "Por ningún lado especifica hombre o mujer, por lo tanto… ambos géneros entran en el perfil." Kagome abrió su boca para refutar pero él la interrumpió de nuevo. "En segundo lugar, la mujer que te llamó habló en mi nombre. Yo soy el verdadero interesado en tomar esta habitación. Así que… no hay ningún error." Terminó él mientras guardaba el trozo de periódico. "Ahora… serías tan amable de mostrarme la habitación?" preguntó él mientras desviaba su curso hacia el otro extremo del salón.

Kagome definitivamente no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo en su propia cara.

Primero, se aparecía este hombre a tempranas horas de la mañana a tocar el timbre como un desesperado, la veía en paños menores, se atrevía a hacer semejante escándalo en el corredor del edificio, la gritaba en la puerta de su casa, la insultaba, la trataba de histérica y ahora se paseaba libremente por su departamento sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

Este hombre sí que tenía agallas.

Pero esto iba a terminarse en ese mismo instante.

Con firme resolución, Kagome aclaró su garganta y se dio la vuelta para seguir los movimientos del hombre.

"Escuche… amigo." Lo llamó ella en un falso intento por sonar cortés. El joven se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina para dirigirle una mirada sobre su hombro.

"Inuyasha."

"Eh?" preguntó ella confundida.

"El nombre es Inuyasha." Repitió el joven sin retirar su dorada mirada de la de ella.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que la joven se dio cuenta del poder de cautivación que tenían esos brillantes y penetrantes ojos color miel. En un principio no se había percatado de aquello cegada por la rabia y el desconcierto pero ahora era de cierto modo diferente. El color de sus ojos y la intensidad de aquella mirada que le dirigió al momento de pronunciar su nombre la habían bloqueado mentalmente haciéndola olvidar lo que estaba por decirle.

"Inu… In… ya…" la joven entró de repente en un estado de torpeza tal que no fue capaz de pronunciar aquel nombre.

Realmente no sabía explicar el por qué pero no sólo sus ojos tuvieron ese efecto en ella ahora que lo veía con más detenimiento. Era todo el conjunto. Largo cabello plateado bajaba por toda su espalda hasta más abajo de su cintura… era alto… aparentemente con un cuerpo bien formado por la forma en cómo se ajustaba su ropa a él y la forma de desenvolverse dentro de su casa… su forma de caminar… incluso la gorra que llevaba en su cabeza… era todo él…

"I-NU-YA-SHA."

Kagome parpadeó varias veces despertando de su letargo cuando lo escuchó deletreando su nombre a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro con una voz llena de gentileza pero dando la impresión de estar hablándole a una pequeña que no entendía lo que estaba escuchando.

Esto la hizo agregar otro elemento a su previa lista…

Su voz…

La joven reaccionó enseguida y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta cuando sintió que había recuperado algo de su 'violado' espacio personal. Al mismo tiempo frunció levemente su ceño molesta consigo misma por haberse dejado atrapar en semejante estado.

"No es tan difícil, o si?" preguntó él mientras se enderezaba y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. La única respuesta de Kagome fue voltear rápidamente su rostro para esquivar esa mirada ámbar que destellaban con burla.

Obviamente se estaba burlando de ella.

Inuyasha simplemente volteó sus ojos ante el comportamiento un tanto infantil por parte de la joven. Y ahora que podía verla mejor sin que ella se diera cuenta, ciertamente tenía la apariencia de una jovencita bastante menor a lo que él esperaba. Una vez que recibió los datos del lugar de parte de la mujer encargada en buscarle un sitio para instalarse, tuvo en su mente la imagen de una mujer más madura que lo recibiría completamente diferente a lo que experimentaba el día de hoy.

Con la misma expresión en su rostro y después de unos segundos de silencio, el joven de plateada cabellera le hizo saber su precipitada decisión.

"Sabes qué… no es necesario que me muestres nada." Comenzó él.

Al escuchar esto, la joven de cabello negro sintió un poco de alivio interior. Parecía que al fin este hombre había entendido y se iría en este momento.

"La tomo."

Los ojos café de Kagome se abrieron de tal forma que casi se le salen de sus órbitas ante la declaración del joven. Con la misma expresión de asombro, ella dirigió finalmente su mirada hacia él.

"Qué dijo!" preguntó ella con obvia irritación en su voz.

"Dije que voy a tomar la habitación. Cuánto pides por ella?" El joven apoyó su mano en uno de los espaldares de las sillas del comedor.

"Lo siento pero no hay trato. Ya le dije que estoy buscando una chica. Lo siento."

"Sí?... Y cuántas candidatas hay en la fila?"

"Eh?" La joven titubeó. "Eso no es asunto suyo."

"Ya veo… ninguna." Se aventuró a afirmar él con plena seguridad. Obviamente la joven no sabía mentir por la forma en la que no podía mantener contacto visual con su mirada y la forma como sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse. "Como ves… soy tu único candidato así que tendrás que aceptarme."

"Pero quién se cree que es para tomar decisiones que sólo a mí me corresponden. Yo decido quién se queda con esa habitación y quién no." La joven se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. "Y usted, por obvias razones, está fuera." Terminó ella colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

"De acuerdo…" el joven se enderezó y con la mano que tenía apoyada en la silla buscó en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta negra sin desviar en ningún momento su mirada de los ojos Kagome. Luego de unos segundos, Inuyasha sacó su mano y depositó despreocupadamente sobre la mesa lo que había estado buscando. Las cejas de Kagome se levantaron sutilmente.

"Qué es eso?"

"Estoy dispuesto a pagarte el doble de lo que pides por esa habitación y dos meses por anticipado." Efectivamente sobre la mesa había una gran cantidad de billetes que superaba a simple vista y con creces el monto que pedía por aquel cuarto. "Me gusta el lugar y el vecindario es tranquilo. Justo lo que estaba buscando."

Kagome no podía encontrar su voz para darle una respuesta.

"Sé que necesitas el dinero de otra forma no estarías buscando un inquilino." Continuó él con una voz más conciliatoria. No había rastro de su anterior arrogancia. "Acéptalo." Insistió Inuyasha mientras continuaba buscando algún cambio en la expresión de la joven. "Nadie más va a ofrecerte esa cantidad de dinero por una habitación," dijo él moviendo su cabeza en dirección de la superficie de la mesa.

Kagome se mordió mentalmente su labio al escuchar lo que él le estaba diciendo. Era verdad… nadie estaría dispuesto a hacerle una oferta como esa, es más, podía contar con los dedos de su mano la cantidad de personas que la habían llamado interesadas en adquirir el cuarto y por más que quisiera alterar el resultado, el número total siempre daría cero.

Nada. Nadie.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que publicó el aviso y la única persona que se había comunicado había sido aquella mujer y ni siquiera era ella la interesada sino que estaba actuando como intermediaria y nada menos que para un hombre. Para este sujeto.

Podría ser peor su suerte?

Tal vez.

En unos días tenía que pagar la renta y apenas tenía reunida la mitad del pago pero…

Un hombre!

"Y bien?" Retomó de nuevo la palabra en vista de que ella no pronunciaba ninguna. "Oye… no tengo todo el día."

Kagome exhaló un gran y largo suspiro apesadumbrado. Por más que se esforzó en encontrar alguna solución o excusa para rechazar su ofrecimiento no halló ninguna. Y esto la hacía sentir completamente débil y vencida.

"De acuerdo." Respondió al fin Kagome débilmente pero de inmediato recuperó su semblante fuerte y decidido. "Pero que quede claro que sólo lo hago por el dinero porque si fuera por mi, usted no tendría la más mínima oportunidad."

"Tranquila… el sentimiento es mutuo." Respondió él simplemente.

"Pero le advierto… hay ciertas condiciones. Una sola falla y no dudaré en sacarlo de mi casa." Sentenció Kagome con severidad.

"Y esas serían…?" Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos divertido en anticipación a lo que estaba por salir de su boca.

"Número uno," Kagome levantó enfática su dedo índice. "Nada de traer mujeres aquí, esta es una casa decente. Para **_eso_** hay lugares. Número dos," ella sumó el siguiente dedo. "Cero alcohol, cero cigarrillo y cero drogas."

Inuyasha sólo se limitó a mover afirmativamente su cabeza cada vez que ella enumeraba cada una de sus 'condiciones.'

"Número tres," otro dedo apareció. "Nada de fiestas, nada de visitas hasta tarde y nada de espectáculos indecentes. Tiene a su disposición todo el apartamento menos mi habitación y mi baño. Deberá encargarse de su comida, su lavandería y el aseo de su cuarto y baño." Kagome hizo una pequeña pausa con la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Después de todo… a quién le gustaría vivir en un sitio donde le imponían condiciones tan exageradas como esas.

"No tengo problema con eso." Respondió Inuyasha levantando despreocupado su hombro derecho.

Kagome no pudo evitar una fugaz mueca de fracaso en su rostro. Pero logró recuperarse rápidamente para continuar.

"Y por último…" resaltó ella con un dejo de advertencia en su voz. "Espero que mantenga su distancia de mí. Nada de espiarme ni de intentar sobrepasarse conmigo porque si no…"

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. "Ya te dije que yo no…" el joven se detuvo al ver la enojada expresión en su rostro. "Eso es todo?" preguntó él cambiando el tema.

Kagome simplemente asintió antes de desviar su mirada hacia un lado. "Es todo."

"Bueno, en ese caso…" comenzó Inuyasha mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Mis cosas llegarán en una semana así que nos veremos hasta entonces. Espero que para ese día me tengas un juego de llaves." El joven tomó en su mano la perilla y la giró para abrir pero antes de salir del apartamento se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la joven. "Casi lo olvido… procura estar vestida cuando venga, sí? Evítame repetir el mal momento de esta mañana."

Y con eso dicho y un pequeño guiño pícaro, Inuyasha salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a una Kagome con el mentón desplomado, el rostro completamente rojo de la rabia y los puños fuertemente apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Después de un momento su rígida posición se aflojó viendo que no le había quedado otra opción sino aceptar.

Era eso o… arriesgarse a peder su recién lograda independencia.

"Dios mío…" suspiró Kagome abatida. "En qué demonios me he metido?"

------

"Hola Miroku." Saludó Inuyasha tan pronto como sintió que levantaban la bocina del otro lado de la línea. Luego de salir del edificio, el joven de ojos dorados había sacado el celular de su chaqueta para hacer la llamada.

"_Inuyasha?_"

"El mismo." Respondió él mientras se detenía en un semáforo que aún se encontraba en luz roja para los peatones.

"_Qué sorpresa… cuándo llegaste?_"

"Esta mañana. El avión aterrizó a las 5:30." Los ojos del joven recorrían levemente sus alrededores. Finalmente la luz roja cambió a verde permitiéndole cruzar la calle.

"_Y hasta ahora me llamas? Dónde estás? En el aeropuerto?_"

"No. Estaba viendo una habitación en Shiba. Pero luego te cuento. Será que puedo ir a tu casa? Mis cosas llegarán en una semana más y no tengo donde quedarme hasta entonces." Preguntó el joven mientras caminaba por una de las tantas aceras del vecindario que hasta ahora era que comenzaba a mostrar signos de vida.

El joven del otro lado rió levemente. "_Pero por supuesto, amigo. Quieres que te recoja?_"

"No es necesario. Aún recuerdo el camino." Inuyasha sonrió levemente mientras metía su mano libre en el bolsillo de sus desgastados jeans. El viejo Miroku no había cambiado en nada. Después de todos estos años seguía siendo el mismo. Siempre el buen amigo. "Además aún tengo una parada que hacer antes de desviarme a tu casa."

"_Está bien… cielos… no puedo creer que lograras escaparte._" Comentó Miroku mientras colocaba una mano sobre su rostro divertido.

"Así es. Te dije que volvería." Respondió Inuyasha mientras esquivaba a una anciana que iba caminando muy despacio. "Oye Miroku…"

"_Sí?_"

Inuyasha esperó unos segundos mientras aclaraba levemente su garganta. "Me conseguiste algo? Tienes lo que te pedí?" preguntó él un poco ansioso. Claramente podía imaginarse la cara de suspicacia que tendría Miroku en ese momento.

"_Así que viniste detrás de eso._" Miroku sonrió malicioso.

"Lo tienes o no!" gritó Inuyasha olvidando por un momento que iba por una vía pública. Luego volteó sus ojos cuando no escuchó una respuesta inmediata… bueno, ni tan buen amigo después de todo. Con un gruñido de fastidio, el joven agachó levemente su cabeza para lograr ocultar su rostro con ayuda de la gorra que cubría su cabeza ese momento puesto que, gracias al grito que había dejado escapar, había conseguido llamar la atención de las personas que lo rodeaban en ese momento.

Personas que lo miraron con reproche y extrañeza.

Inuyasha escuchó claramente un pequeño suspiro que salió de Miroku. Lo sabía. Eso significaba un claro 'no.'

"_Lo siento, amigo._" Miroku hizo una pausa prudencial con una exagerada mueca en su rostro esperando por el estallido de insultos que sabía que se había ganado. Pero luego suavizó los músculos de su cara. Éstos nunca llegaron. Lo cual aprovechó él para continuar. "_No logré averiguar lo que me pediste, pero…_"

Inuyasha intervino finalmente. "Pero…?"

"_Te tengo un dato que puede serte de mucha utilidad. Si… te interesa, claro._" Terminó Miroku mientras se veía las uñas de su mano derecha.

"Por supuesto que me interesa, tonto." Respondió Inuyasha ásperamente a lo que Miroku sonrió aún más. "A eso vine."

"_Y… crees que después de tantos años… digo… con el tiempo las cosas cambian._"

"Lo sé." Contestó Inuyasha con pesar. "Pero debo intentarlo."

"_Bueno… entonces aquí te espero._"

"Ahí estaré." Inuyasha cerró fuertemente su celular para terminar la comunicación y lo guardó nuevamente en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

Al cabo de unos minutos más de caminar en silencio, levantó la vista para apreciar mejor sus alrededores. Ya se había alejado bastante de Shiba después de haber tomado la dirección hacia el centro para llegar al mismo lugar donde había dejado la mochila con su ropa antes de seguir para visitar el apartamento donde arrendaban esa dichosa habitación.

Afortunadamente, la mujer encargada de esa labor le había tenido todos los datos listos con anticipación. Aún cuando ella esperaba su llegada cualquier día de la semana que estaba por comenzar.

Ciertamente la ciudad había cambiado un poco durante sus años de ausencia. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera sucedido lo mismo con el objetivo principal de su viaje.

Sí… esta vez todo iba a ser diferente y él iba a hacer hasta lo imposible porque las cosas continuaran tal y como las había dejado antes de partir.

Inuyasha ajustó su gorra con decisión antes de apresurar su paso hacia el enorme edificio que sobresalía de entre tantos a unas cuantas cuadras más adelante. Ahora que había hablado con Miroku y que él le había informado de algo que podía servirle no quería perder un segundo más paseando por estas calles.

Además, llevaba muchas horas de vuelo, durmiendo incómodamente en una silla de avión o en el suelo de los aeropuertos donde debía esperar por los aviones que harían la conexión hacia Japón.

Y si a eso le sumaba el pequeño e insignificante incidente que tuvo con aquella joven arrendadora… Inuyasha frunció levemente sus ojos ante el recuerdo. Realmente estaba cansado y anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas poder tenderse por fin en una cómoda cama, luego de darse un reconfortante baño y comer algo decente.

Al llegar por fin a su destino, el joven se detuvo en las amplias puertas de vidrio de la entrada y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder apreciar la extensión e imponencia que se levantaba ante él. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Inuyasha levantó su mano para proteger sus sensibles ojos del fuerte sol ya que su gorra no le era suficiente protección por el ángulo de su cabeza.

"Es bueno estar en Tokio…" dijo él complacido antes de perderse de vista por las pesadas puertas de vidrio oscuro.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola!... antes que nada es un honor para mí el saber la buena acogida que tuvo esta historia… de todo corazón les agradezco mucho el interés y por supuesto, todos sus mensajes llenos de apoyo y ánimo… je je… de verdad, me alegra que les haya gustado y aquí estaré para continuar y complacerlos a todos con próximos capítulos… …

A mis amigas, un montón de besos y abrazos por sus porras… espero que se sigan divirtiendo tanto o más que yo al escribir esta locura…

Se me cuidan todos y nos veremos en una próxima entrega… … Chiaus!


	3. Chapter 3

**SE ARRIENDA HABITACION**

Por Inuhanya

------

------

**Capítulo 3**

------

------

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero ponle especial atención a esta sombra de aquí." Le dijo suavemente Kagome a una de sus jóvenes estudiantes. "La ves?" La joven profesora le indicó con su dedo índice sobre el lienzo.

La joven estudiante levantó sus ojos para comparar su trabajo con el bodegón armado sobre la base ubicada en todo el centro del amplio salón de clase. Luego regresó su mirada hacia su trabajo un poco confundida.

"Fíjate bien. Si te das cuenta la sombra que está proyectando este jarrón sobre esta manzana es mucho más oscura de este lado y un poco más clara de este otro. Esas diferentes tonalidades de sombra es lo que nos da la profundidad y el volumen de los objetos que estamos dibujando." Kagome pasó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. "Déjame mostrarte."

La profesora le pidió prestado con su mano su lápiz carboncillo para hacerle una pequeña demostración.

"Srta. Higurashi." La llamó otro joven estudiante desde el otro lado del salón. "Podría venir, por favor. Tengo una duda."

Kagome levantó la mirada en dirección de la voz que solicitaba su asistencia. "Enseguida voy, Shinji. Déjame terminar con Ami aquí y ya te atiendo." Le respondió ella antes de ocuparse con la corrección.

Ami fijó su mirada en el trabajo que estaba realizando su joven profesora y no pudo evitar sentir una gran admiración por ella. Era bastante talentosa en lo que hacía y era muy amable y dedicada en la forma de tratar y enseñar a sus jóvenes aprendices. Ojala algún día llegara a ser tan buena dibujante como ella.

"Qué tal, eh?" preguntó Kagome mientras se enderezaba un poco y apreciaba su trabajo a una leve distancia del caballete. "Ves la diferencia? Para que las sombras se vean lo más real posible y no se demarquen demasiado los grises, intenta difuminarlos de esta manera." Le explicó ella mientras volvía a acercarse al lienzo para mostrarle. "Muy bien… ahora continúalo tú con esta sombra que proyecta la manzana sobre la mesa. Luego vengo a revisarte, de acuerdo?" Ami asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Kagome se dirigió a atender el llamado que tenía pendiente al otro lado del bodegón.

El día de hoy la clase se había enfocado en el manejo de luces y sombras y para ello Kagome les había pedido el favor de llevar cierto tipo de objetos y frutas para armar diferentes tipos de bodegones o naturalezas muertas. Y obviamente los implementos necesarios para dibujar como hojas de papel edad media y un lienzo no mayor a un cuarto de pliego, lápices de diferentes referencias y barras de carboncillo, borradores y difuminadores. Afortunadamente para ella, sus alumnos eran unos jóvenes muy aplicados en su clase y gracias a ello lograba ser una lección muy productiva.

Luego de asistir a Shinji, Kagome dio un breve recorrido por el salón para revisar el trabajo de cada uno de los estudiantes presentes pues ya llevaban dibujando aproximadamente veinte minutos y quería verificar en qué puntos de la obra había algún error por corregir o aspecto que mejorar.

Muy pacientemente, ella le dio a cada uno de ellos pequeñas indicaciones de cómo hacerlo mejor o de las cosas que nunca debían hacerse al momento de trabajar. Esto por supuesto le tomó varios minutos pues a algunos les explicó con más detalles ciertos puntos.

Finalmente y luego de darle una vuelta completa al lugar, Kagome regresó con Ami como se lo había dicho para revisar su dibujo. Para gran satisfacción de profesora y alumna, la joven corrigió muy bien su problema y ahora se le veía una notoria mejoría en su trabajo. Ami le sonrió nuevamente y le agradeció mucho su ayuda.

La clase del día tenía una duración de dos horas antes del almuerzo de los cuales ya habían transcurrido hora y media. Kagome miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que sólo contaba con media hora antes de que finalizara el tercer período.

"Bueno, jóvenes, tienen quince minutos más para que terminen sus obras." Anunció la joven profesora. "Luego haremos unas correcciones generales y los dejaré salir antes de la campana pero después de que recojan todas sus cosas y acomoden todos los caballetes en aquella pared."

Todos ellos asintieron luego de haberla escuchado y antes de regresar a continuar con sus labores desviaron sus miradas hacia la puerta donde de repente alguien había comenzado a llamar con exagerada urgencia.

Kagome también volteó rápidamente su cabeza y levantó una ceja desconcertada al ver por el vidrio en la parte superior el rostro de su amiga y compañera Sango. Ella era la persona que estaba golpeando desesperadamente la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra le hacía repetidas señas de que se acercara y saliera un momento.

Kagome suspiró interiormente antes de dirigirse a sus alumnos nuevamente. "Vamos, muchachos… a trabajar. No se distraigan."

Los estudiantes obedecieron las instrucciones de Kagome y regresaron todos su atención al lienzo. Al mismo tiempo, la joven se dirigía a atender a su repentina visitante.

"Sango, qué sucede? Aún no he terminado mi clase." Le dijo Kagome en un tono reprochante una vez fuera del salón y después de cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Sango inmediatamente la agarró del brazo y la retiró un poco de la puerta.

"Kagome, amiga… por qué demonios no me habías dicho que ya arrendaste la habitación!" Le gritó ahogadamente la joven de largo cabello castaño.

"Eh?" Kagome se mostró sorprendida. "Y tú cómo sabes eso? Además este no es el momento para hablar de eso. Estoy en medio de una clase!" le respondió Kagome en el mismo tono bajo de voz.

"Pues muy fácil, amiga. Esta mañana revisé el periódico y vi que tu anuncio ya no aparecía publicado. Es lógico pensar que ya no está disponible, o me equivoco?" Terminó Sango muy convencida de lo que había concluido esa mañana. "Y bien? Quién es? Es agradable?" preguntó Sango esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces asombrada por la capacidad de deducción de su amiga pero luego de escuchar el bombardeo de preguntas que siguió ella volteó sus ojos irritada. "Ni me lo recuerdes."

"Eh? Qué pasó?" Quiso saber Sango borrando aquella sonrisa.

"En realidad… es una larga historia, Sango y este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello." Le respondió Kagome mientras pasaba una mano por los negros mechones que caían sobre su frente. Su amiga la miró aún más extrañada con la actitud. Acaso no era eso lo que quería en un principio? Arrendar esa habitación para poder cubrir ciertos gastos y tener algo de compañía al mismo tiempo?

La joven amiga no reaccionó sino hasta cuando vio que Kagome tenía toda la intención de regresar a su salón para continuar con sus actividades académicas dejándola ahí parada en el corredor. Sin embargo, antes de poder abrir la puerta, Sango alcanzó nuevamente su muñeca para detenerla.

"Ah no, Kagome. No vas a dejarme aquí sin decirme nada."

"Pero Sango…"

"Pero nada, Kagome. Soy tu amiga y… no deberías estar feliz? Solucionaste tus problemas." La dijo Sango recobrando su anterior entusiasmo. "O… no?"

Kagome miró por unos segundos el rostro de su amiga y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, después de todo, Sango sólo estaba mostrándole el gran cariño que le tenía y lo preocupada que estaba al no verla como debería estarlo. La joven de cabello azabache suspiró.

"Sango, escucha. Mi clase termina en menos de veinte minutos. Necesito corregir unos trabajos y…" Kagome se detuvo al ver el cambio en el rostro de su amiga. "Déjame terminar y luego podrás hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras, qué te parece?"

"Lo prometes?"

Kagome asintió con firmeza. "Lo prometo."

"De acuerdo…" respondió Sango levemente decepcionada. "Pero ni se te ocurra evadirme porque te encontraría en cualquier rincón de esta Academia." Kagome sonrió ante la actitud de advertencia que tomó ella.

"No lo haré."

Sango la vio desaparecer por la puerta mientras movía lentamente su cabeza. Eso hasta que recordó algo muy importante que había dejado olvidado en su propio salón de clase. Un grupo de quince estudiantes de danza habían quedado ensayando una coreografía sin nadie que la supervisara. Ups…

Inmediatamente regresó corriendo por donde había llegado unos minutos atrás.

------

"Bueno… ahora sí vas a decirme." Fue lo primero que dijo Sango cuando encontró a Kagome en su casillero guardando unas cuantas carpetas llenas de papeles antes de quitarse su bata blanca para guardarla en el mismo sitio. Su joven amiga se plantó a su lado con los brazos cruzados y una seria expresión en su rostro que le decía que esta vez no tenía escapatoria.

No la iba a dejar en paz si no le contaba de una vez por todas lo que quería saber con tanta insistencia. Como si no la conociera Kagome.

"Y bien?"

Kagome finalmente cerró su casillero y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su amiga y colega. Luego se recostó pesadamente sobre el mueble metálico.

"Tan mal es?" se aventuró a decir Sango dando por hecho que la habitación había sido arrendada. "O acaso… no conseguiste a nadie?" preguntó Sango con un poco de temor de que ese sea el verdadero motivo de su malestar.

"No es eso Sango. Una persona llegó el sábado en la mañana y tomó la habitación." Sango levantó una ceja ante el tono pesimista con que Kagome le habló.

"Y entonces… cuál es el problema?"

"El problema es…" Kagome levantó un poco su cabeza hacia el techo y cerró brevemente sus ojos. "Cielos… aún no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mi." Esto lo dijo ella más para si. "Sango… no vas a creerlo cuando te lo diga."

Sango relajó un poco su rígida posición y apoyó una mano en los casilleros a la altura del rostro de Kagome. "Por qué no me dejas decidir a mi si lo creo o no. Ahora habla! Me estás matando con tanto suspenso!"

"Eso lo dices tú porque no estás en mi lugar." Le respondió Kagome con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Kagome…"

"De acuerdo…" Kagome bajó sus apagados ojos café al suelo. "El problema es que no era lo que yo esperaba."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Es un hombre."

Un breve silencio siguió a esa confesión que pareció para ambas jóvenes el minuto de silencio más largo en toda la historia. Finalmente Sango bajó de golpe su cabeza y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar repetidamente sin dejar escapar ningún tipo de sonido.

Kagome se dio cuenta de inmediato y se separó del mueble para acercarse a su amiga. "Sango, qué sucede? Estás bien?" preguntó ella con preocupación. "Sango?"

La joven en cuestión no pudo resistirse más y así como dejó caer su cabeza, la echó hacia atrás con la misma fuerza dejando escapar una estruendosa carcajada como si le hubieran acabado de contar el mejor chiste del mundo. Esto por supuesto dejó completamente estupefacta a Kagome quien nunca se imaginó ese tipo de respuesta de parte de su mejor amiga ante algo tan serio como lo que estaba contándole.

Los demás ocupantes de la sala de profesores voltearon ante el fuerte sonido que llenaba el lugar y ocho pares de ojos se toparon con las jóvenes docentes. Kagome de inmediato se ruborizó avergonzada por la situación.

"Sango… basta! Nos están mirando!" le dijo Kagome entre dientes intentando recuperar un poco de dignidad. Sango se abrazó fuertemente a la altura del vientre luchando por todos los medios de calmarse.

"L-lo siento." Logró decir Sango antes de dejar escapar carcajadas más discretas mientras se secaba con su dedo índice las lágrimas que habían logrado brotar inconscientemente de sus ojos.

"Sango, de qué demonios te ríes! No le veo lo gracioso por ningún lado!" Kagome continuaba reprimiéndola en voz baja para que los demás no pudieran escucharla.

"Bromeas? Es lo mejor que he escuchado en toda mi vida." Sonrió Sango divertida luego de haber recuperado la cordura. "Tanto misterio para decirme eso? Tenías razón amiga." Kagome la miró con extrañeza. "No puedo creerlo!"

"No lo entiendes, verdad?" Kagome le preguntó un poco dolida. "Sango… estamos hablando de que voy a compartir **_MI_** departamento con un **_hombre_.**" Kagome usó su tono de voz más bajo.

"Y?" Sango levantó su hombro despreocupadamente como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"Y!" repitió Kagome indignada.

"Sí… Y?" Sango se volteó para enfrentar los casilleros y abrió el suyo que justo quedaba al lado del de Kagome para sacar un espejo. Kagome la miró boquiabierta.

"Acaso no te das cuenta?"

"Cuenta de qué?" Sango continuó buscando entre sus cosas. "Pero dónde está ese maldito espejo?" Ahora fue el turno de Kagome de mostrarse molesta ante la actitud tan fresca de Sango. Era como si no le estuviera dando la importancia que merecía la situación de su amiga.

"Sango!"

"Qué!"

Sango le dio una mirada al rostro de su amiga y pareció entender por fin lo que la estaba preocupando.

"Oye… no me digas que es un viejo verde solterón porque ahí sí estarías en serios problemas."

"Eh?"

"Oye Kagome, no tendrás por ahí un espejo que me prestes. No logro encontrar el mío."

"No Sango, no tengo un maldito espejo y no es un viejo." En ese momento a la mente de Kagome llegó la imagen del rostro de aquel joven y ella sacudió su cabeza tratando de desvanecerla de su memoria. "Es un muchacho."

"Mayor o menor que tú?"

"Creo que mayor… Sango! Eso qué importa!" Sango hizo un suave sonido con su boca.

"Entonces no es tan grave." Dijo ella mientras cerraba su casillero y se daba la vuelta para recoger unas faldas que había depositado en un sofá antes de enfrentar a Kagome.

"Que no es grave?" Repitió Kagome totalmente indignada. "Sango, un hombre es un hombre sin importar la edad. No está bien que una joven como yo viva sola con un hombre. Moralmente no es correcto."

"Ah… entonces es eso lo que te preocupa." Sango sonrió pícaramente. "Que la gente piense que tú y él viven juntos y… hacen _cosas_ juntos… sin estar casados."

"Exacto."

Sango levantó las faldas del sofá para luego sentarse y poder comenzar a doblarlas para guardarlas en el armario donde almacenaban una parte del vestuario que utilizaban en las clases de artes escénicas. Kagome la siguió y tomó asiento a su lado dejándose caer pesadamente.

"Sabes Kagome?"

"Mm?"

"Creo que deberías verle el lado amable y positivo a la situación." Comenzó Sango mientras le pasaba la primera falda doblaba a Kagome.

"A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella colocando la prenda sobre sus muslos.

"Bueno…" Sango sonrió traviesa lo cual no le agradó a Kagome en lo más mínimo. "No te has puesto a pensar que posiblemente un hombre sea lo que necesites. Tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad que tengas para… tu sabes… perder tu virginidad." La joven de lisa cabellera castaña sonrió victoriosa al haber logrado su objetivo. Kagome estaba más roja que un tomate.

"SANGO!"

"Oye… baja la voz. Nos van a escuchar."

"Cómo puedes decir eso!" Kagome prácticamente le arrebató la otra falda de sus manos. "Sabes bien lo que pienso de... Cómo se te ocurre que yo vaya a… a… y con un aparecido!"

"Kagome, cálmate. No lo decía en serio." Sango le alcanzó otra prenda. "También cabe la posibilidad de que sea gay."

Cada minuto que pasaba se estaba volviendo más difícil hablar con Sango. "Uy… por supuesto que no es gay!"

"Ah… entonces ya lo detallaste bien." Sango dejó una falda a medias mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá para hablarle a su amiga mirándola a los ojos. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante. "Es guapo?"

"Y cómo voy a saberlo! Es un engreído que se cree dueño del mundo! Es irrespetuoso, arrogante, grosero, maleducado, atrevido… juro que me provoca tenerlo en frente de nuevo para decirle todo esto en su cara!" Sango sonrió al escuchar ese último calificativo.

"Qué tan atrevido?"

"Sango…" Kagome pasó su mano sobre su rostro. "Qué tal si resulta ser un delincuente, un violador de jovencitas, un convicto, un… un prófugo de la justicia! Sango, casos de esos se han visto. He visto películas donde---"

"Kagome no exageres. Tú nunca le arrendarías esa habitación a alguien con esos antecedentes." Le respondió la profesora de danza con un tono tranquilizante. "Es obvio que le pediste referencias, te dijo dónde trabaja, qué hace, de dónde viene, ya sabes, todo ese tipo de cosas… de lo contrario no lo hubieras aceptado." El mentón de Kagome se desplomó visiblemente. "Lo hiciste… verdad?" Terminó Sango temerosa.

Kagome movió lentamente su cabeza como clara señal de una respuesta negativa. Sango de inmediato abrió sus ojos y al joven Higurashi se abrazó interiormente. Sabía que aquí venía el regaño de su amiga.

"Kagome… cómo es que---"

"Cómo demonios iba a saberlo, Sango! Nunca había hecho esto! Además fue tu idea!"

"Pero amiga, es obvio que---"

"Sango, todo fue tan rápido que no sé en qué momento pasó… tendrías que verlo para darte cuenta." Kagome se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y componerse. "Ese joven llegó y sin ver la habitación me dijo que la tomaba. Luego me ofreció mucho dinero por ella, más de lo que estaba pidiendo y… y… me pagó dos meses! Fue tan extraño y sorpresivo que no pude hacer nada."

"Vaya…" Sango se calmó un poco. "Bueno, al menos tiene con qué pagarte. No debe ser tan malo después de todo." La joven bailarina se tomó unos segundos para inspeccionar las puntas de un mechón al azar que tomó entre sus dedos. "Al menos se te ocurrió preguntarle su nombre?" le preguntó su amiga sarcásticamente.

"Si no hubiera sido porque él me lo dijo, creo que ni eso…" Kagome se sintió en esos momentos como la persona más tonta e irresponsable del mundo. Y aún así quería vivir independiente?

Sango simplemente volteó sus ojos con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. Luego reanudó su tarea y las dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio hasta que terminaron ahí para ir a la cafetería por algo de comer. Afortunadamente contaban con dos horas libres después de la hora de almuerzo hasta que comenzara la clase siguiente.

------

"Inuyasha?"

"Mm?" respondió él mientras movía distraídamente su tenedor en la pasta.

"No está bueno el almuerzo? Sé que no cocino como un chef profesional pero-" preguntó Miroku viendo el desgano con que estaba comiendo su amigo.

"No es eso Miroku. Es…" Inuyasha finalmente soltó su cubierto sobre el plato y desvió su dorada mirada hacia un lado.

"Desde que llegaste a mi casa no has salido de aquí." Miroku hizo una pausa para tomar otro bocado de pan con salsa boloñesa. "No vas a ir tras la pista? Pensé que saldrías corriendo tan pronto como te dijera lo que sabía." Le preguntó el joven de ojos azules mientras masticaba.

Inuyasha frunció su ceño mientras dejaba caer su espalda contra la silla perdiendo completamente el apetito. Ya había pasado casi una semana y él aún no se había atrevido a poner un pie en la calle. Luego cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho mientras veía a su amigo devorar su plato sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aire.

"Oye…" Miroku tragó fuertemente. "No vas a comerte eso?"

"Adelante. Es todo tuyo."

Miroku alcanzó su vaso de limonada para darle un pequeño sorbo mientras veía a su amigo por encima del borde con ojos preocupados. Luego aclaró su atragantada garganta. "Pensé que te serviría de algo. No estaba muy seguro al principio porque sólo la he visto un par de veces pero…"

"Ya te dije que eso es mejor que nada. Es sólo que…" Inuyasha se apoyó nuevamente en la mesa. "No he dormido de sólo pensar en cómo reaccionará cuando me vea. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Demonios! No es que no esté seguro, es… Quisiera esperar un poco más para hacerlo. Mañana llegan mis cosas y quiero reportarme el lunes en el trabajo…" El joven de dorada mirada se detuvo para beber un poco de su bebida. "Cuando todo eso pase y esté mejor instalado… me tomaré el tiempo para comenzar a buscar hasta encontrarla."

Miroku sonrió levemente.

"Por cierto…" Miroku decidió cambiar el tema para subirle un poco los ánimos a su mejor amigo. "No está bien que un hombre digas estas cosas pero… te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas."

Inuyasha levantó una ceja incrédulo.

"En serio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía compañía."

Inuyasha siguió sin cambiar su expresión.

"Qué? Qué dije?" Miroku bajó el bocado que iba a medio camino hacia su boca.

"Tú… _sin_ compañía? El más grande Don Juan de todo Tokio?" Inuyasha se mofó. "Eso sí no lo creo. Desde que te conozco siempre ha habido una mujer a tu lado o debajo tuyo." El joven de cabellera plateada hizo un esfuerzo por recordar e hizo una sutil mueca de disgusto. "Una diferente cada día si mal no recuerdo."

Miroku se encogió de hombros. "Qué puedo decir? En la variedad está el placer." El joven de coleta sonrió ampliamente al ver el rostro de su amigo después de escuchar sus palabras.

"Qué desagradable eres Miroku. Pero no sé por qué me extraña, siempre has sido así."

"Es cierto… pero qué me dices de ti? No me vengas con el cuento de que en diez años no has salido con otras mujeres por serle fiel a una sola mujer." Miroku apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y descansó su mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados. No estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el tema de conversación.

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos y Miroku sonrió victorioso. Había logrado su objetivo.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo." Siseó Inuyasha en tono amenazador. "Yo no soy como tú. Tú eres el pervertido y el mañoso." Un breve silencio se formó entre ellos y Miroku soltó aire sutilmente.

"Es verdad… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora veo las cosas muy diferentes." Inuyasha levantó una ceja ante el cambio de semblante que mostraba Miroku.

"Ja!... Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo."

El joven de coleta sonrió levemente antes de tomar una servilleta cercana para limpiarse un poco de salsa de sus labios. Luego aclaró un poco su garganta mientras su rostro se tornaba serio.

"Nuevamente tienes razón." Respondió él. "No voy a decir que me arrepiento de esa vida porque no es así y estaría negando algo que forma parte de mi pero…" Miroku fijó su mirada azul en la dorada de Inuyasha. "Cuando un hombre llega a los treinta años y se ve solo como yo me veo ahora… piensa que tal vez nada bueno le haya dejado esas experiencias. Pero lo viviste. Lo disfrutaste. Ahora puedes pensar tranquilamente en sentar cabeza."

Muy bien… ahora sí que Inuyasha estaba preocupado por no decir espantado. Desde cuándo Miroku le daba tanta importancia al futuro cuando lo importante para él siempre había sido vivir el presente al extremo. Tal vez se había intoxicado con tanta pasta y había comenzado a delirar…

"Miroku… en verdad estás asustándome."

El joven al otro lado de la mesa dejó escapar una leve carcajada. "Cuando entras a los treinta tus deseos son otros. Ya no piensas en satisfacer tus necesidades básicas llevadas por tus hormonas. Ahora deseas encontrar a una persona con quien compartir tu vida y formar una familia porque es el momento." Miroku hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba de su silla para recoger la mesa. "Puede que tú y yo seamos diferentes pero muy en el fondo tenemos metas en común. La única diferencia es que tú maduraste más rápido y desde muy joven ya sabías qué era lo que querías. En vez de disfrutar tu juventud para luego llegar a este mismo punto donde estamos ahora los dos."

Inuyasha lo siguió con la mirada mientras se retiraba del pequeño comedor y entraba a la aún más pequeña cocina. Luego fijó su mirada en un punto sobre la mesa intentando analizar las palabras de su amigo.

"En pocas palabras… lo que estás diciéndome es que el idiota soy yo por haber estado con una sola mujer. Piensas que he desperdiciado mi vida?" Preguntó Inuyasha.

Miroku se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para responderle. "Así es. Pero es de admirar, sabes. Tal vez si una mujer así de hechicera se hubiera cruzado en mi camino las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes para mí. Pero no fue así. Y ya te lo dije… no me arrepiento." El joven de coleta entró nuevamente y segundos después se escuchó el agua caer de la llave. Miroku se había puesto en la tarea de lavar los platos.

Inuyasha se levantó finalmente y recogió su vaso sobre la mesa para llevarlo a su lugar. Cuando Miroku lo sintió entrar aprovechó para terminar lo que quería decirle ahora que sabía que podía escucharlo bien. "Viví lo que tenía que vivir… ahora puedo amarrarme a una sola mujer."

"Tonterías." Espetó Inuyasha mientras le tiraba bruscamente el vaso en el lavaplatos. Sin más, el joven de ojos dorados se dispuso a salir pero Miroku lo detuvo con su voz.

"Inuyasha… no quisiera decirte esto pero…" Miroku cerró momentáneamente la llave. "Te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si ella ya no quisiera nada contigo? Cuando te fuiste no lo tomó muy bien que digamos."

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos mientras apoyaba un brazo en el marco. Odiaba cuando Miroku hablaba con supuesta sabiduría y se sentía con derecho para entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

"No, porque eso no va a pasar." Fue su única respuesta antes de retirarse definitivamente.

Miroku suspiró inaudiblemente y reanudó sus quehaceres deseando fuertemente por que las cosas fueran así. Conocía muy bien a Inuyasha y sabía que un duro golpe como ese acabaría por destrozarlo completamente. Y ya tenía suficiente con la vida que llevaba gracias a su familia.

Gracias a ser quien era…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Aquí estoy nuevamente y creo que nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles a todos sus mensajes. Gracias a ellos, estoy aquí sentada actualizando… je je… me alegra mucho que les haya divertido hasta el momento y espero continuar contando con su apoyo… Como les dije antes mi cabeza puede desvariar en ocasiones así que no me hago responsable por los daños que esta historia pueda causar… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... Ahém…

Eso es todo por el momento, nos veremos en una próxima oportunidad… Cuídense y besos para todos!...


	4. Chapter 4

**SE ARRIENDA HABITACION**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI ME PERTENECE… SOLO LOS TOMÉ PRESTADOS PARA ENTRETENIDOS PROPOSITOS… MUAJAJAJAJAJA!**

------

------

**Capítulo 4**

------

------

Sábado.

Hoy era el día en que su pesadilla se haría realidad por fin.

Kagome se levantó pesadamente de su cama para dirigirse al baño. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue asombrarse por el desaliñado aspecto que tenía. Nada que una buena ducha de agua caliente no solucionaría pero dadas las circunstancias, no pensaba que eso mejorara en algo su apariencia ni su estado de ánimo.

Luego de la nueva y larga conversación que tuvo con Sango el día anterior, Kagome llegó a su apartamento aún atormentada y sintiéndose completamente tonta por no haber hecho algo tan obvio como averiguar quién demonios era ese hombre.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor y con cabeza fría, Sango tenía toda la razón en regañarla como si fuera su propia madre por haber hecho algo tan estúpido como recibir a un total desconocido en su departamento. Lo único que sabía de él era su nombre. Un nombre que ni siquiera sabía pronunciar.

"Kagome… eres una tonta."

Se dijo ella a sí misma mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Lentamente, pasó sus dedos por debajo de sus grandes ojos café delineando sutilmente las marcadas ojeras que coloreaban su rostro. Y no era para menos. No había podido conciliar el sueño con tantas ideas rondándole la cabeza sino hasta esta madrugada. Ya cuando tenía que levantarse para recibir a su 'agradable' inquilino.

La joven suspiró derrotada.

Después de llegar a su casa aún guardaba la pequeña y remota esperanza de que él se diera cuenta de que todo esto era una absurda locura y se retractara del acuerdo al que habían llegado. Pero se derrumbó trágicamente al recibir justamente la llamada de él avisándole que le habían confirmado de la agencia de mudanza que ya sus pertenencias habían llegado a la ciudad y que estaban listas para ser llevadas a donde lo solicitara. Luego de decirle eso acordaron la hora de llegada.

Bueno… más bien _él_ fue el que fijó la hora de llegada sin consultarle.

Si este era el comienzo… no quería ni imaginarse el resto de la convivencia.

Kagome miró brevemente el reloj de su muñeca antes de desabrochar la delgada correa y retirarlo. Mejor era apurarse si no quería que llegara él y la encontrara con menos ropa que la última vez.

------

Inuyasha levantó su teléfono celular de la mesita de noche para darse cuenta que ya tenía varios mensaje de texto guardados en su memoria. Muy seguramente ya se habían enterado de su ausencia y ahora estaban como locos intentando localizarlo. Tontos.

Después de darle un rápido vistazo a cada uno se dio cuenta que prácticamente todos decían lo mismo. Reclamos y amenazas. Nada más. Cosas sin importancia en su opinión. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Inuyasha borró cada uno de sus mensajes sin el absoluto interés de responderlos. Luego de haberse desecho del último, el joven de ojos dorados dejó caer despreocupadamente su celular sobre la cama para dedicarse a recoger lo poco que le quedaba de sus cosas personales en el clóset de la habitación que había ocupado durante su estadía en casa de Miroku.

Favor que le agradecería en el alma.

Aún cuando no estuviera muy de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer de su vida de aquí en adelante pero… eso ya era un asunto que sólo le concernía a él. No a su amigo.

Mientras guardaba unas camisas en su morral, escuchó que alguien llamaba suavemente a su puerta. Era Miroku.

"Inuyasha? Ya estás despierto?" preguntó él en voz baja temiendo que no fuera así.

"Sí. Pasa Miroku." Le respondió él.

Miroku abrió la puerta y entró parcialmente a la habitación para verlo empacando sus pertenencias. Ante eso, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. "Tanta prisa tienes en irte? Qué te disgustó de mis atenciones?"

Inuyasha cerró la cremallera de su morral finalmente y volteó para darle una divertida mirada a su amigo. "Sabes que no es así."

"Lo sé." Miroku se encogió de hombros. "Sólo quería hacerte sentir culpable por abandonarme." Le dijo él en forma dramática.

"Payaso." Resopló Inuyasha mientras le tiraba una almohada a su amigo que logró esquivar sin problemas.

"Anda. Abajo hay café con tostadas." Le avisó Miroku. "No pensarás irte sin comer algo."

"Por supuesto que no. Es lo menos que podrías darme como despedida." Le respondió Inuyasha mientras entraba al baño para darse una rápida ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

Miroku movió su cabeza divertido y bajó de nuevo al primer piso para terminar de leer el periódico.

------

Luego de quince minutos, Miroku levantó la vista cuando sintió pasos que se aproximaban por la escalera de madera. Inuyasha apareció vestido muy deportivamente como siempre, con su gorra y morral en una mano y el celular en la otra. Cualquiera que lo viera sin conocerlo diría que era una persona común y corriente. Bueno… casi.

"Voy por tu desayuno." Dijo Miroku levantándose del sofá pero Inuyasha lo detuvo.

"Déjalo Miroku. Yo voy."

Miroku se encogió de hombros pero de todas formas se levantó para sentarse en la mesa y acompañarlo a desayunar aunque él ya lo hubiera hecho. Unos segundos después, Inuyasha llegó con una taza humeante de café y un plato de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Una vez acomodado, comenzó mientras leía la sección deportiva del periódico que Miroku había llevado a la mesa.

"Oye, Inuyasha…"

"Mm…?"

"Hay algo que me intriga desde hace unos días y es…" comenzó Miroku mientras se rascaba levemente la barbilla. "Bueno, aún no entiendo del todo ese asunto de que hayas alquilado una habitación por ahí pudiendo quedarte aquí o mejor aún, pudiendo haberte comprado tu propia casa o apartamento."

"Tienes razón." Respondió Inuyasha sin levantar los ojos del diario. "Pero precisamente, si quiero seguir de incógnito para el resto del mundo, es necesario. Si comienzo a adquirir cosas o propiedades comenzarían a indagar sobre mi y lo menos que quiero es salir a la luz pública." El joven levantó la taza y le dio un sorbo a su café. "Aunque esté lejos de él, tengo que seguir cuidando el anonimato. Me ha tomado muchos años lograrlo para ahora perderlo por cometer algún tonto error como ese."

"Pero… compartir un apartamento?"

"Es el mejor escondite." Inuyasha hizo una breve pausa para pasar la página. "Si ese tonto decide mandar a alguien a buscarme lo primero que haría sería averiguar en hoteles, en los registros de propiedad horizontal y por supuesto, me buscaría en las casas de gente conocida. Nunca se le ocurriría indagar en apartamentos ajenos y desconocidos."

"Y tu privacidad?"

"La privacidad… será un sacrificio por ahora. O al menos hasta que logre lo que quiero."

"Entiendo." Hubo otra breve pausa en la que Miroku lo vio comer tranquilamente una tostada. "Crees que lo haga?"

"No lo sé." Inuyasha aprovechó otra breve pausa para mirar su reloj. "Pero no está de más ser precavido. Ese sujeto es muy astuto aunque no lo suficiente para mí." Terminó él con aire sobrado y una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Interiormente Miroku estaba asombrado de escucharlo decir todo eso. La vida de Inuyasha había sido relativamente tranquila mientras vivió con su madre aquí en el Japón pero luego de que murió ella y de que él terminó sus estudios secundarios, las cosas comenzaron a complicársele de tal forma cuando lo 'obligaron' a salir de Japón… debe ser muy difícil vivir sin la libertad que te da ser una persona ordinaria. Aunque muy en el fondo, se preguntaba cómo había logrado vivir sin que nada de eso lo afectara de tal forma para no frenarlo a llevar una vida completamente normal y sin ponerlo al descubierto. Eso era todo un misterio para él.

"La otra semana comienza el Torneo Nacional de Arquería." Comentó Inuyasha cambiando el tema. "Será una buena oportunidad para estrenarme en el trabajo."

"Hn…"

Sí, definitivamente era todo un misterio que pudiera pasar desapercibido para el mundo sin esconderse. Eso y la ventaja que le daba llevar el apellido de soltera de su madre.

"Bueno, me voy." Anunció Inuyasha doblando el periódico para dejarlo sobre la mesa. "Cualquier cosa ya sabes donde localizarme pero procura hacerlo por mi celular o en la oficina, después te doy el número. A no ser que sea una extrema emergencia. Es mejor evitar el mal genio de mi compañera de apartamento."

Miroku soltó la risa al acordarse de toda aquella historia que le contó Inuyasha cuando llegó a su casa el primer día. "De acuerdo… pero intenta no fastidiar a la señorita. Te conozco y sé que te gusta molestar a los demás. No seas tan malo con ella."

"Lo intentaré pero la tentación es tan grande que no sé si pueda resistir." Se mofó Inuyasha mientras se colocaba su inseparable gorra y guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón sudadera.

"Y… hablando de tentaciones…" comentó Miroku pícaramente. "Piensa en lo que te dije el otro día. Aprovecha la soltería. Es más… ni siquiera tendrías que salir de casa para hacerlo." Terminó él con un pequeño guiño cómplice.

"Estás loco?" le preguntó él horrorizado. "Preferiría mil veces regresar a Estados Unidos antes que fijarme en esa mocosa. Y no te doy tu merecido porque ya voy tarde. La mudanza no demora."

"Tranquilo… sólo era una pequeña broma." El joven de ojos azules levantó sus manos en defensa propia. "Pero… me harías un favor?" le preguntó Miroku mientras lo seguía hasta la puerta. Inuyasha abrió y se detuvo para escuchar lo que quería pedirle.

"Cuál?"

"Le preguntarías a la señorita si tiene alguna amiga que esté interesada en salir con un hombre apuesto como yo?" le preguntó Miroku tan descaradamente fresco como si estuviera pidiéndole que fuera al mercado y le trajera una bolsa de pan.

"Y dónde quedó todo ese discurso sobre llegar a los treinta? No se suponía que querías dejar esa vida promiscua?" Inuyasha lo miró levemente desconcertado.

"Bueno, pero hay que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que llegue ese momento." Miroku colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza. "Luego tendré que jurarle fidelidad a mi esposa para toda la vida." Inuyasha casi se va de espalda con esa respuesta.

"No tienes remedio Miroku. Sigues siendo el mismo desvergonzado de hace diez años." Le dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de un fuerte tirón dejando a Miroku con la palabra en la boca y sin ninguna respuesta.

"Pero no se te vaya a olvidar!" gritó Miroku desde una ventana cercana.

"Vete al diablo!"

------

Kagome se dio un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación junto al tocador para cerciorarse de que estuviera completamente vestida. De ninguna manera iba a darle el gusto a ese cretino de insultarla o de hacer de ella la protagonista de sus burlas o de comentarios malintencionados. Aunque, en realidad, no sabía por qué le preocupaba tanto si la veía bien vestida o no. Después de todo _esta_ era _su_ casa y _él_ el intruso.

Podía andar como quisiera en su propia casa si así lo quería.

Luego de acomodarse bien la ropa para que no dejara al descubierto la más mínima porción de piel, Kagome le dio una mirada fugaz al reloj de su mesita de noche por el reflejo del espejo y se dio cuenta que aún tenía media hora de relativa tranquilidad antes de que llegara ese idiota con su mudanza.

Al salir de su habitación se aseguró de cerrarla bien como una medida de prevención y antes de salir al salón comedor, pasó un momento por el cuarto vacío que quedaba diagonal al suyo. Cuarto que pronto tendría un ocupante nuevo.

Un molesto ocupante para ser más exacto.

Kagome entró cautelosamente como si ya no formara parte de su propiedad para darle una revisión final. No podría quejarse. La habitación era bastante cómoda, tenía su amplio guardarropa y una ventana con buena vista que le proporcionaba una excelente iluminación a todo el cuarto. Las paredes estaban limpias y el piso de madera también.

Sí. Todo estaba perfecto.

Luego de la corta visita a la habitación, la joven se asomó por la puerta del baño para revisar que todo estuviera donde debería estar y que nada de lo que normalmente había ya no estuviera. Como, por ejemplo, alguna prenda de ropa interior que dejara secando en días pasados.

No. No había nada fuera de lugar.

Ahora a esperar.

Caminando relajadamente, Kagome salió del corredor con rumbo a la cocina para ir por un vaso de agua. Mientras atravesaba el amplio salón, la joven recogió su cabellera negra en una alta cola de caballo pero sólo alcanzó a llegar a medio camino cuando el timbre de su apartamento interrumpió su avance.

Kagome se extrañó un poco cuando vio que su reloj le indicaba que apenas eran las 9:45 de la mañana cuando Inuyasha le había informado que estaría pasando a las 10:00. Dejando pasar el asunto, la joven acomodó el cabello que caía sobre su frente mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Habiendo aprendido de la experiencia anterior, ella abrió sin retirar del todo la cadena de seguridad para ver de quién se trataba realmente.

Era él.

Kagome mantuvo un rostro completamente neutral antes de ajustar ligeramente la puerta para poder deslizar la cadena del todo y permitirle le entrada. Cuando abrió, el hombre al otro lado conservó su posición. No había caso en empeorar la 'relación' que ya tenían.

"Buenos días, señorita." La saludó él cortésmente. "Puedo?" preguntó Inuyasha con un movimiento de su brazo.

"Buenos días." Kagome le regresó el saludo sin cambiar su 'tranquila' expresión y se hizo a un lado dándole el espacio para que siguiera. Inuyasha ya se disponía a dar el primer paso cuando de repente fue detenido con la mano de Kagome extendida. "Momento." Él logró frenar en seco antes de chocar contra ella.

Inuyasha le dio una interrogante mirada.

"Antes de que ponga nuevamente un pie en mi apartamento, hay algunas cosas que necesito saber." El tono de voz de Kagome fue bastante serio.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente. Así que aún no lo había superado. "Pensé que nunca lo ibas a preguntar." El joven buscó algo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y Kagome lo observó con rareza mientras lo veía sacar su billetera y buscar algo más en ella. "Se nota que eres nueva en esto. Sólo una persona tan tonta arrendaría una habitación en su propia casa sin pedir referencias." Le dijo él con burla mientras le extendía una tarjeta. Kagome frunció sus ojos con rabia por el comentario antes de arrebatarle la tarjeta de una forma no muy delicada.

Inuyasha tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para no soltar la risa ante el despiste de la joven. Aún no podía entender cómo una persona así de despistada podía vivir sola y sobrevivir. Muy seguramente se trataba del típico arrebato de adolescente cuando decides independizarte para demostrarles a los demás que ya eres todo un adulto y que puedes asumir otro tipo de responsabilidades.

"Esto no me dice nada."

"Claro que sí. Es el nombre y el número de mi jefe. Él puede darte las referencias que necesitas sobre mí." Le informó Inuyasha muy tolerante. "Ahora sí puedo pasar? Me… gustaría saber dónde es que voy a vivir. Si no es mucho pedir." Inuyasha levantó su mano libre.

Kagome no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado y dejarlo entrar.

Inuyasha se adentró y la joven no pudo evitar recorrer con sus grandes ojos toda su parte trasera, desde la caída de su largo cabello plateado hasta sus piernas. Sin embargo e inconscientemente sintió cómo se elevó en cuestión de segundos la temperatura de su rostro coloreando con un ligero rubor sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se reprimió mentalmente por ello. Rápidamente bajó su mirada al suelo avergonzada consigo misma y cerró la puerta suavemente.

"No interrumpí nada, verdad? Sé que llegué antes de lo acordado." La varonil voz de Inuyasha la sacó de su auto reproche y parpadeó varias veces antes de levantar la mirada. Kagome sólo se limitó a mover su cabeza negativamente.

"La habitación es por aquí."

La joven guardó la pequeña tarjeta en el bolsillo de su suéter mientras le indicaba a Inuyasha que la siguiera. El joven retiró el morral de su hombro y lo depositó en el suelo a un lado del sofá después de asentir levemente con su cabeza. Luego, siguió el mismo camino que Kagome había tomado, desapareciendo del salón por el corredor.

"Este es el baño." Indicó Kagome con su mano derecha cuando lo pasaron. "Y esta, la habitación." La joven se quedó en el marco de la puerta al mismo tiempo que lo veía continuar el trayecto. Una vez adentro, vio cómo el joven inspeccionaba sus alrededores.

Sus ojos tímidos, pero desconfiados, siguieron cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Luego de un rápido vistazo, Inuyasha se acercó al guardarropa y abrió ambas puertas simultáneamente para ver el interior. Aún sin decir nada, las dejó abiertas para ir a asomarse por la ventana. La vista era, por decir lo menos, hermosa. Podía verse una pequeña sección del parque que separaba este vecindario del próximo.

Inuyasha sonrió complacido antes de darse la vuelta para ver a su joven guía. "Es bastante cómodo. Me agrada. Es justo lo que esperaba." Dijo él finalmente colocando sus manos en su cintura. Kagome sólo se limitó a asentir sin hacer el mínimo intento por moverse de ese lugar o intercambiar más palabras con él de las necesarias. Sin poder mantener contacto visual con esa enigmática mirada, ella desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo. La verdad, se sentía un poco incómoda por la forma como él la estaba mirando. Y en el momento le pareció encontrar más interesante la madera de su piso.

El joven de sudadera negra pensó algo por unos momentos y decidió acercarse a ella.

Kagome estaba tan concentrada en contar las tablas que cubrían el piso de la habitación que no escuchó ni se dio cuenta de los movimientos de Inuyasha sino hasta cuando aparecieron un par de zapatos deportivos en su campo visual. Ella abrió un poco sus ojos y rápidamente levantó su mirada para encontrarlo a unos centímetros de ella. Un brazo lo sostenía a un costado del marco de la puerta a unos centímetros por encima de su negra cabeza y la otra, en un puño cerrado a la altura de su cintura.

Estaba mirándola directamente a los ojos y un repentino deseo de alejarse de ese cuerpo macizo e intimidante se apoderó de ella pero en ese momento sus intentos fueron en vano. Su cerebro perdió total comunicación con sus miembros inferiores como para enviarles a sus paralizadas piernas la orden de moverse. Estaba bastante aturdida con su proximidad.

"Oye…" la llamó él inocentemente pero muy consciente del efecto que esto estaba provocando en ella. "Creo que aún no me has dicho cómo debo llamarte."

Ahí estaba esa voz otra vez. Suave y varonil.

Kagome sintió en seguida cómo los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a aumentar su ritmo normal después de escucharlo hablar. Fue la misma sensación que recorrió su cuerpo el día en que él estaba prácticamente deletreando su nombre a la altura de su rostro. En un intento por calmarse, ella tomó aire profundamente y al mismo tiempo logró percibir algo de su masculino aroma mezclado levemente con el fresco perfume del jabón.

Finalmente las palabras se formaron en su seca boca.

"Higurashi… Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome, eh?" repitió él sonriendo de lado. "Bueno…" Inuyasha desvió su mirada hacia el reloj en su elevada muñeca. "Creo que el camión de la mudanza no demora en llegar." Le dijo él antes de separarse para devolverle su espacio y dirigirse hacia la sala a esperar por sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado en el corredor.

Kagome permaneció inmóvil un rato más mientras recuperaba lenta y paulatinamente las funciones motoras de su cuerpo. Qué demonios había sido eso? Por qué tenía que comportarse como una estúpida retardada cada vez que él se le acercaba? No era como si nunca en su vida hubiera tenido contacto con el sexo opuesto. En la Academia tenía colegas hombres con quienes hablaba y compartía normalmente. Inclusive los mismos estudiantes.

Por qué tenía que ser diferente con este hombre?

Kagome sacudió esas tontas ideas de su cabeza. Todo esto era culpa de Sango por haberle dicho todo aquello sobre sacarle provecho a la convivencia con él a un nivel sexual, por supuesto. Pero también ella tenía algo de responsabilidad por dejarse sugestionar de esa forma por sus palabras. A un grado tal de llevarla a volverse totalmente paranoica.

La joven acomodó sin necesidad su saco antes de atravesar el corredor para salir al salón. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir la figura de Inuyasha de pie mirando por la puerta de vidrio del balcón hacia la calle pero no se detuvo ni desvió su camino hacia la puerta. Él escuchó sus apresurados pasos y volteó cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves.

Kagome las estaba retirando de la cerradura y seguidamente abrió la puerta como si estuviera a punto de salir.

"Oye…" la llamó él. "A dónde vas?"

"Olvidé que debía hacer algo!" Espetó ella sin mirar atrás y así como apareció en la sala, desapareció por la puerta sin darle tiempo a Inuyasha de decir algo más.

Una vez afuera en el corredor, Kagome se dirigió directamente hacia las escaleras decidiendo tomarlas como su ruta de escape en ese momento. Afortunadamente, ella vivía en el tercer piso así que no era mucho lo que tenía que bajar. Su repentina salida fue una decisión algo irrazonable teniendo en cuenta que acabada de dejar a un total desconocido solo en su departamento. Pero en el momento no le preocupó.

Lo importante para ella era salir de ahí y mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él.

Al menos hasta que ella lograra reponerse de aquel perturbador suceso. Justo en ese momento se sintió asfixiada y con una fuerte necesidad de salir a tomar aire fresco para poner en orden sus ideas.

------

El cambio de ambiente le había ayudado mucho a aclarar su cabeza y, aún cuando todavía no estaba lo suficientemente tranquila, sentía que era hora de volver. No había sido muy buena idea dejar a ese joven solo y mucho menos con esos otros hombres que imaginaba le habían ayudado a descargar y a subir sus enseres. La joven hizo un leve gesto de desagrado. Más le valía que no hubiera hecho de su apartamento un verdadero basurero.

Con sus pulmones renovadamente oxigenados y un delicioso perro caliente en el estómago, Kagome desvió su rumbo hacia el edificio color blanco que se distanciaba a una cuadra y media del parque. Al llegar a los anchos escalones pudo notar que no había ningún camión ni nada parecido estacionado en la acera. Supuso entonces, que todas sus pertenencias ya le habían sido entregadas.

Con paso apresurado, Kagome subió la escalinata pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que abrían la puerta desde adentro. Casi inmediatamente, se asomó una señora de baja estatura comparada con la de ella y algo mayor por el color grisáceo de su cabello. Ella la reconoció como una de las vecinas que vivía en el cuarto piso, justo arriba de ella. Al verla, la señora ajustó sus pequeños espejuelos para verla mejor y en seguida la reconoció.

"Buenas tardes, Sra. Katsushika." La saludó Kagome respetuosamente con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a sostener la pesada puerta de vidrio.

"Buenas tardes, Kagome. Hermoso día para pasear, eh?"

"S-sí, algo así." Kagome esperó pacientemente hasta que la cordial señora saliera completamente del edificio para ella poder ingresar cómodamente. "Que tenga buen día, Sra. Katsushika."

"Gracias. Buen día para ti también, Kagome." La señora bajó con cuidado las escalinatas con ayuda del pasamano de bronce y la joven Higurashi entró finalmente para llegar a su destino.

Una vez fuera del ascensor, ella se quedó de pie unos segundos en medio del pasillo como si debatiera consigo misma si debía o no, ingresar al departamento. Luego, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro del corredor buscando comprobar que ciertamente estaba desierto para poder acercarse sigilosamente hasta la puerta. Sin hacer el mínimo ruido y conteniendo momentáneamente la respiración para poder escuchar mejor, Kagome acercó su cabeza colocando cuidadosamente su oído contra la fría superficie de madera y permaneció así unos instantes. Quería hacerse una idea de cómo estaba el ambiente al otro lado.

Kagome frunció levemente su ceño completamente concentrada y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo, aguardó un poco esperando escuchar algún sonido que le permitiera saber algo de lo que estuviera pasando en el interior. No escuchó nada. Era como si el departamento estuviera completamente solo. Kagome se extrañó un poco ante el silencio y supuso que posiblemente él había decidido irse luego de recibir sus pertenencias para ir a comer algo a algún restaurante en el centro.

Suspirando un poco aliviada, Kagome sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de su saco y junto con ellas salió un trozo de papel que cayó silenciosamente al piso. La joven levantó una ceja como un gesto de extrañeza al verlo puesto que, hasta donde recordaba, ella no acostumbraba a dejar nada dentro de los bolsillos de su ropa. Siempre los vaciaba antes de desvestirse para evitar algún percance a la hora de la lavandería.

Como un destello de luz, ella recordó que esa era la tarjeta que el joven le había entregado esa mañana para que averiguara sobre él. Rápidamente, Kagome se agachó a recogerla pensando que tal vez este sería un buen momento para comunicarse con ese número aprovechando que él no estaba presente. Así podría hablar más tranquilamente y podría averiguar todo lo que necesitaba saber sin temor a que él escuchara su conversación.

Con tarjeta en mano, la joven de cabello negro introdujo su llave en la cerradura y abrió con mucha calma la puerta para encontrarse con un panorama propio de una mudanza.

Cajas sobre cajas estaban apiladas a lado y lado del salón comedor. Algunas grandes, otras un poco más pequeñas. Podía decir que la mayoría ya se encontraban abiertas por la forma como permanecían levantadas ambas pestañas de cartón. Kagome hizo un leve gesto facial pero se resignó ante ese hecho pues era algo inevitable. Ella ya había pasado por eso un mes atrás.

Kagome cerró suavemente la puerta y no pudo evitar la tentación de echarle un rápido vistazo a aquellas cajas. No podía contenerse. Era un poco curiosa por naturaleza y el estado de esas cajas llamaba para ser revisadas. La joven se acercó mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior como cual niña a punto de cometer alguna travesura.

Qué daño podría haber en darle una inocente miradita al contenido?... Ninguno.

Qué podría pasar?... Nada.

Sólo lograría satisfacer el impulso y él no se daría cuenta. Además sólo sería una caja.

Extendiendo una mano, ella tomó una de las pestañas como si estuviera agarrando algo delicado y frágil, y con mucho cuidado la retiró. El movimiento fue algo dramático para los ojos de cualquiera pero en el fondo temía que algo pudiera salir de ahí y asustarla.

De acuerdo, tal vez estaba viendo demasiadas películas de misterio últimamente. Cualquiera que la viera en esa actitud diría que estaba loca. Y nadie los culparía por eso.

Ya con la vía despejada, Kagome se inclinó por el borde superior y sus ojos se posaron sobre lo que parecían ser simples e inofensivos libros. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse en cierto modo decepcionada. En el fondo esperaba encontrarse con algo más… cómo decirlo… extravagante?

Algo más de acuerdo a la imagen que tenía de él.

Con la boca torcida, ella sacó los primeros libros para darle una inocente hojeada. Nada fuera de lo normal. Eran textos, probablemente novelas o libros de consulta, no podía decirlo con certeza. Estaban escritos en otro idioma. Ella no era una experta en lenguas extranjeras pero pudo identificarlo como inglés. Tampoco sabía mucho de inglés así que decidió hacerlos a un lado para seguir revisando. Luego se topó con una carpeta sin ningún tipo de rótulo y que, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió examinar.

El contenido de esta carpeta pareció captar un poco más su atención. Estaba llena de recortes de periódico. Era como una especie de hemeroteca casera, sin embargo, tampoco pudo ver muy bien de qué se trataba porque todos los artículos estaban en inglés. Todo parecía indicar que el sujeto no era del país sino del extranjero. Con razón se le hacía tan extraño en sus modales y en su forma de ser tan despreocupada y confianzuda, aunque hablaba muy bien el japonés. Probablemente lo había estudiado en el exterior para venir a vivir a este país.

Kagome supuso que esa no sería la única carpeta que encontraría en esa caja así que decidió colocar de nuevo esos libros en su lugar y revisar la caja de al lado. Cuando la abrió, igualmente se encontró con unos cuantos libros. Todos con títulos indescifrables para ella hasta que uno en particular ganó de nuevo su atención. Era un libro de pasta negra con grandes letras grises en la parte superior que leían 'NAKED'.

La joven levantó una ceja mientras dirigía sus ojos un poco más abajo para ver otro pequeño rótulo donde podía deletrear un nombre. Obviamente el autor del libro. Kagome abrió sus ojos levemente al darse cuenta de que ese nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar. 'Inuyasha Maeda.' Leyó claramente. Sí, definitivamente ese era el nombre de su inquilino. O al menos le sonaba.

Con el interés aumentado considerablemente, Kagome movió su peso hacia el pie izquierdo descansando un poco para hojearlo con calma. Lo que vio en el interior fue algo con lo que nunca esperó encontrarse teniendo en cuenta que en la otra caja había sólo libros escritos.

Este era un libro lleno de fotografías. Fotografías en blanco y negro para ser un poco más preciso. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba las páginas, los ojos de Kagome se iban abriendo cada vez más y no era para menos. Este libro estaba lleno de fotografías de mujeres, o mejor dicho, cuerpos de mujeres completamente desnudas. La joven se sintió horrorizada con aquello. Lo sabía. Sabía que este sujeto era un depravado y un pervertido. Como muchos otros hombres que les gustaba coleccionar pornografía.

Él no era diferente de los demás.

Apresurada y levemente asqueada con el libro que tenía en sus manos, lo depositó dentro de la caja como si fuera una olla de agua caliente que le hubiera quemado las manos.

Ahora entendía con claridad a qué se refería él con aquel comentario de haber visto en su vida muchas mujeres desnudas supuestamente más atractivas que ella.

Todo esto pasó en el transcurso de quince minutos aproximadamente y todo el tiempo ella fue inconsciente de que un par de ojos dorados la vigilaban serenamente desde el corredor. El apartamento nunca estuvo solo porque Inuyasha nunca salió. Todo el tiempo estuvo en su habitación acomodando el clóset con su ropa luego de haber organizado sus muebles durante la ausencia de la joven. Eso hasta que la escuchó entrar. Al ver que no daba más señales de vida, él decidió salir para ver qué era lo que le había pasado. Tal vez se habría desmayado con el desorden, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser así.

Tan pronto como la vio de pie junto a las cajas esculcando sus cosas, decidió quedarse ahí mirando con una medio sonrisa para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar la jovencita. Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos y se recostó cómodamente contra la pared mientras sus ojos se encargaban del resto. Así pasó todo ese lapso de tiempo hasta que la vio contemplando algo con interés.

En el proceso de guardar los libros que había sacado con anterioridad al dichoso 'NAKED', Kagome se dio cuenta que uno de los supuestos libros no era un libro sino un portarretrato que estaba bocabajo. Nuevamente se tomó su tiempo para darle un vistazo. Al darle la vuelta, ella vio que tenía la fotografía de una mujer muy joven.

Ella acercó un poco más el objeto a su rostro para verla mejor. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía un rostro muy angelical con rasgos muy delicados y finos. El cabello era de un negro muy intenso y brillante y caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de color oscuro mostrando una mirada serena y llena de afecto. Su piel era blanca y se veía de una textura muy tersa. Los ojos de Kagome bajaron un poco para ver el vestuario que lucía esa joven y se percató de que estaba vestida muy elegantemente. De repente, sus oscuras órbitas regresaron para fijarse en aquellos ojos que llamaron fuertemente su atención. A pesar de su serenidad y afecto aquellos ojos también transmitían un poco de melancolía.

Luego de unos segundos, Kagome supuso que debía tratarse de alguna novia o algo por el estilo, así que decidió dejarla de nuevo en su sitio.

"Qué pasó con aquello de respetar la privacidad del otro?"

Inmediatamente después de esa pregunta el único sonido que se escuchó en el área social del apartamento de Kagome Higurashi fue el estruendo de un vidrio haciéndose mil pedazos por el impacto contra el piso.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: MUAJAJAJAJA! A poco se creyeron que Miroku había cambiado?… JAJAJAJAJA!… Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews y por todo el apoyo para esta demente historia salida de esta linda cabecita igualmente desquiciada… cof cof… Como siempre un saludo muy especial para todas mis amiguitas del msn, chicas gracias por todo y espero que de verdad se estén divirtiendo con esta locura… De una vez aprovecho este espacio para desearles a todos una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD, espero que la pasen bien contentos y que reciban muchos regalitos y muchas bendiciones… De mi parte, les hago entrega de una actualización de todas las historias en las que estoy trabajando y como algo muy especial, la publicación de un nuevo fic que espero les guste tanto o más que a mi… je je… Es con mucho cariño…

Espero estar de nuevo pronto con todos ustedes y con más capítulos antes de que se acabe este año… je je

Se me cuidan mucho y les mando a todas muchos pero muchos besos!

Hasta la próxima entrega…


	5. Chapter 5

**SE ARRIENDA HABITACION**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI ME PERTENECE… SOLO LOS TOMÉ PRESTADOS PARA MIS PROPOSITOS PERVERSOS… MUAJAJAJAJAJA!**

------

------

**Capítulo 5**

------

------

Kagome estaba pasmada. Y no era para menos.

Antes de verse descubierta en su imprudencia, ella estaba por reunir el portarretrato con las demás cosas en la caja pero escuchar esa voz era algo que no esperaba y el susto fue demasiado para ella. Sus oscuros ojos y boca se abrieron al tiempo que se giraba rápidamente hacia su origen para verlo a él ahí con la espalda apoyada en la pared en una posición muy relajada.

Y fue cuando no lo pudo evitar. Debido al shock, sus manos aflojaron sin querer su agarre en el portarretrato dejándolo resbalar como cual hoja de papel. El estruendo del vidrio la sacó de la conmoción rápidamente y de inmediato, bajó su mirada hacia el piso.

Inuyasha también se enderezó alarmado al ver lo que había sucedido y no perdió tiempo en acercarse a ella. Kagome instantáneamente retrocedió unos pasos hasta donde se lo permitieron las cajas tras ella mientras levantaba sus espantados ojos y lo veía aproximarse con una seria expresión en su rostro.

"L-lo siento." Tartamudeó ella en voz baja. Fue una disculpa casi inaudible mientras cerraba su mano formando un puño y lo presionaba sobre su pecho. Estaba tan aturdida y a la vez tan avergonzada por lo que había hecho que le estaba costando mucho trabajo formar las palabras en su boca y hablar fluidamente. "N-no fue mi intención. Lo juro!" Esto último lo dijo un poco más alto cuando vio al hombre frente a ella ponerse de cuclillas para inspeccionar el daño.

En ese momento cuánto no hubiera dado por que el piso se abriera y se la tragara en cuestión de segundos sin dejar rastro de ella por ningún lado.

Inuyasha reconoció de inmediato lo que era aún cuando había caído mirando hacia la superficie del piso. Sin embargo, le dio la vuelta para ver bien cuál era el verdadero estado del objeto. El vidrio se había quebrado completamente quedando gran parte de él sujetado con la madera del marco. El resto yacía esparcido sobre el piso en pequeños y cortantes fragmentos.

El joven dejó salir un pequeño suspiro un poco molesto pero no dijo nada. Seguidamente comenzó a recoger con cuidado los trozos de vidrio para evitar algún otro accidente con ellos. Kagome se sintió aún peor con sus acciones. Hubiera preferido mil veces que le gritara y la insultara por su torpeza pero no fue así. No le dijo absolutamente nada y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. No había nada peor que el silencio. Kagome se mordió fuertemente su labio y se agachó adoptando la misma posición que él tenía para quedar a su mismo nivel y así poder ayudarlo a levantar el desastre.

"Déjalo, quieres. Ya hiciste demasiado." Le dijo él finalmente en un tono bajo pero lleno de severidad.

Kagome dejó caer su cabeza hasta que su mentón hizo contacto con su clavícula. "Sólo quiero ayudarte. Fue mi culpa. No debí---"

"Exacto." La interrumpió él firmemente.

Justo en ese instante, Kagome estaba recogiendo un afilado trozo de vidrio entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y aquel tono de voz le llegó al corazón como una puñalada. Como una reacción involuntaria, los músculos de sus manos se contrajeron aumentando la presión en sus yemas. La joven de inmediato se agarró la muñeca con la mano contraria y siseó de dolor.

Inuyasha se detuvo y levantó la mirada rápidamente para ver qué era lo que le había pasado esta vez. De inmediato dejó caer el marco junto con los trozos de vidrio que había logrado juntar al distinguir sangre brotando de los dedos de Kagome. Volteando sus ojos interiormente, él extendió su mano y sujetó la de ella para revisarla más de cerca.

"Déjame ver." Kagome hizo una leve mueca. Aparentemente, el trozo de vidrio se le había enterrado en el dedo pulgar. "Te dije que lo dejaras." Inuyasha levantó su mirada para verla a la cara. El rostro de la joven transmitía dolor por la forma como sus ojos estaban levemente entrecerrados y su boca formaba una delgada línea. "Te duele?"

"Un poco." Kagome no despegó sus ojos de su mano. No pudo dejar de sentirse aún más torpe y bastante confundida. Aunque sabía que él estaba bastante molesto con ella por haberle revisado sus cosas y por haberle roto algo con cierto 'valor' sentimental, estaba tratándola con mucha consideración. Su voz tenía un dejo de preocupación y el agarre de su mano era muy cuidadoso y gentil.

"Tienes con qué curarte?"

Kagome asintió.

"El botiquín está en el gabinete debajo del lavamanos del baño en el corredor."

Kagome lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se erguía nuevamente y se daba la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el corredor. Sólo entonces, vio que él se había quitado el saco de la sudadera y que ahora andaba con una ceñida franela blanca dejando ver mejor lo ancha que era su espalda a la altura de sus hombros y lo bien formados músculos de sus brazos. Ella de inmediato sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de su posición en el piso para irse a sentar en una silla del comedor.

Inuyasha apareció un minuto después e hizo lo mismo que Kagome. Dejando la pequeña caja blanca sobre la mesa, tomó asiento al lado de ella y de nuevo agarró su mano herida.

"El vidrio no está muy profundo. Voy a sacarlo pero va a dolerte un poco." Le informó él mientras le daba una nueva revisión a su dedo. Kagome sólo asintió concediéndole su permiso para proseguir. "Estira el dedo." Ella obedeció y él colocó ambos de sus pulgares a cada lado del vidrio.

Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, pero no como para lastimarla más, Inuyasha pellizcó con ambos dedos la porción de piel lesionada. Kagome dejó escapar un grito ahogado junto con un siseo cuando sintió el dolor de aquella maniobra. Como reflejo, ella intentó retirar su dedo pero Inuyasha se lo impidió sujetándolo de nuevo.

"Quieta."

Luego de unos segundos más, el fragmento de vidrio comenzó a ceder y muy lentamente salió por completo junto con un poco más de sangre. Inuyasha retiró con cuidado el vidrio y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

Kagome se relajó levemente al sentir un poco de alivio pero la sensación le duró poco cuando vio que él tomaba nuevamente su pulgar y se lo llevaba a la boca para chuparlo. Al sentir el contacto de su dedo con su lengua, la joven sintió que un fuerte corrientazo le recorrió la espina dorsal desde la base de su cabeza hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

No obstante, él se veía bastante ajeno a la situación pues mantuvo su dedo en su boca como si fuera algo muy normal para él mientras que, con la mano libre, abría el botiquín para buscar alguna curita con que pudiera cubrirle la pequeña herida. Al encontrarla, retiró el dedo de su boca y rápidamente abrió el envoltorio de papel. Entonces, procedió a adherirlo a su piel finalizando así con la curación.

"G-gracias." Murmuró ella después de permanecer en silencio un tiempo más.

"No fue nada." Le respondió Inuyasha secamente antes de cerrar de nuevo el botiquín. "La próxima vez ten más cuidado." Kagome asintió tímidamente e Inuyasha se levantó súbitamente.

La joven de cabello azabache se asustó un poco por el repentino movimiento pero mantuvo su mirada en el punto de la mesa donde había sido dejado el botiquín. No era necesario mirar para darse cuenta que él se dirigía a terminar lo que había quedado inconcluso. Segundos después de su partida, los sonidos de los vidrios le siguieron y luego los pasos de Inuyasha retirándose hacia la cocina para desechar la basura. Entonces reapareció, tomó la caja de la que ella había sacado el portarretrato y sin decir más, fijó su dirección hacia su habitación, supuso ella.

"Espera!" exclamó Kagome levantándose de su silla y antes de que él desapareciera. Inuyasha se detuvo pero no se giró. "Yo… yo quería---"

"Si vas a andar de fisgona la próxima vez asegúrate bien de que no haya nadie antes de ponerte a revisar sus cosas." La interrumpió él seriamente. "Considero que las reglas de convivencia deben aplicarse para ambas partes." Inuyasha continuó su camino dejando a una Kagome con la palabra en la boca y con un sentimiento de culpa bastante abrumador en su pecho.

------

"Oye Totosai, se puede!"

El anciano de inmediato desvió su atención del periódico en su mano para dirigirla hacia la puerta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su visitante.

"Inuyasha? Qué haces aquí, muchacho? Te esperaba a finales de esta semana." El hombre se levantó de su silla tras el escritorio mientras retiraba sus pequeños espejuelos.

"Bueno, ya ves. No aguantaba un minuto más lejos de aquí." Respondió el joven de ojos dorados mientras entraba con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. El anciano frente a él rió levemente apoyando ambas manos sobre la superficie de madera para sostener su agotado cuerpo.

"Ya has esperado diez años. Unos días más no habrían hecho la diferencia." El hombre le extendió una mano señalándole una silla vacía para que se sentara. "Siéntate muchacho. Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Hn… Eso lo dices porque no estás en mi lugar, anciano." Inuyasha cerró sus ojos fingiendo enojo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento ofrecido.

"Es posible." El anciano suspiró suavemente y de nuevo tomó asiento. "Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?" le preguntó el hombre levantando el auricular del teléfono.

"Café está bien." Respondió Inuyasha mientras balanceaba un estilógrafo entre sus dedos. Vagamente lo escuchó hablar por teléfono pidiendo los dos cafés ya que su mente se encontraba enfocada en otro momento lejano de su vida.

Totosai era una de las pocas personas en el mundo aparte de Miroku que sabía de su historia por ser alguien muy cercano a la familia de su madre. Para ese entonces, él se desempeñaba como Jefe de Redacción para el Tokyo Times y ahora, diez años después, tenía el cargo como Director del mismo periódico. Para ese entonces, podría decirse que él fue de gran influencia en el momento en que estaba terminando sus estudios secundarios.

Gracias a él había tomado la decisión de seguir la carrera de periodismo con una especialización en reportería gráfica como complemento y llevado por su apasionado gusto por la fotografía. Inuyasha sonrió levemente al recordar la cara que había hecho su 'familia' del lado paterno al haber sido informados de su decisión. Decisión que no fue muy bien recibida por _él_, como era de esperarse, y que fue impuesta por él como una de las tantas condiciones para salir voluntariamente del Japón.

"Bueno…" Totosai carraspeó levemente. "El café viene en camino." Inuyasha asintió agradecido. "Ahora cuéntame, qué ha sido de tu vida, muchacho?" le preguntó el anciano suavemente.

Inuyasha se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia un gran ventanal desde donde podía apreciar la vista de gran parte de la ciudad de Tokio gracias a la altura del edificio. "Las cosas han sido muy difíciles, Totosai, pero he sido muy cuidadoso."

"Eso no lo dudo. He estado muy pendiente de la prensa internacional y tu identidad es todo un misterio." Totosai sonrió levemente. "Has hecho un buen trabajo, Inuyasha. Aunque no puedo mentirte. No sabes cuánto me gustaría ver la reacción de la prensa si algún día-"

"Eso no va a pasar nunca, anciano. Sácate esa idea de la cabeza." Inuyasha lo interrumpió secamente.

"Estás seguro de eso?" Preguntó el anciano con un tono dudoso en su voz.

"Por supuesto que sí." Respondió Inuyasha con un poco de arrogancia. "A quién se le ocurriría buscarme dentro del medio, eh? Todos ellos están esperando que aparezca alguien como _él_."

Totosai abrió un poco sus grandes ojos. "Que astuto." Sin embargo, su voz no mostró ningún rastro de asombro. "Pero ten en mente que también puede ser un arma de doble filo para ti."

Inuyasha iba a responderle al anciano al darse la vuelta pero la conversación fue brevemente interrumpida con la llegada de la asistente del director. La mujer se disculpó y rápidamente depositó las dos tazas de humeante café sobre el escritorio. El anciano le agradeció gentilmente y ella desapareció de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

"Totosai, esta oficina es segura?" preguntó Inuyasha regresando a su lugar en el escritorio.

El anciano asintió llevando el borde de la taza hacia sus labios después de haber soplado levemente para enfriarlo un poco. Con esa respuesta, Inuyasha retiró su gorra despreocupadamente y la depositó en la silla vecina. Totosai levantó sus ojos del oscuro líquido para contemplarlo detenidamente mientras él le agregaba y disolvía sus dos sobres de azúcar en la bebida.

Ciertamente los años habían pasado y habían hecho lo suyo en el joven frente a él. Sus juveniles rasgos de adolescente habían madurado bastante. Ahora era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba y su cuerpo estaba más tonificado donde debía serlo. Inuyasha sintió la mirada del hombre y levantó la suya un poco incómodo.

"Qué pasa?"

El anciano movió levemente la cabeza. "Nada. Es sólo que… viéndote así... te pareces mucho a tu padre."

"Hn… no me lo recuerdes, quieres." Gruñó Inuyasha sin aprecio. "Por su culpa estoy metido en todo esto." Terminó él más para sí.

"Pero con la personalidad y el corazón de tu madre." Terminó el anciano orgulloso.

"Afortunadamente." Inuyasha volvió su atención al café y los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio mientras cada uno terminaba con su respectiva bebida. El joven levantó nuevamente su mirada dorada hacia el anciano. "A propósito. No te ha llamado nadie a preguntar por mí?"

Totosai bajó su taza y levantó una de sus pobladas cejas. "No. Por qué?"

"Mm… Olvídalo." Dijo Inuyasha despedidamente.

"Por cierto, qué tal el lugar que te conseguimos?"

Inuyasha se tomó su tiempo para considerar su respuesta. "Sobreviviré."

"Tan malo es?" preguntó el anciano en tono burlón. "Fue lo único que pudimos conseguir que fuera lo suficientemente cerca como lo solicitaste."

"Nah… por el momento está bien. Un poco peculiar pero-"

"Peculiar?" lo interrumpió Totosai con la palabra 'curiosidad' escrita en toda su arrugada cara.

"Vamos a decir que es la experiencia más extraña que he vivido y… teniendo en cuenta todas las que tenido… ésta se lleva todos los honores." El viejo Totosai soltó una leve carcajada ante el tono sarcástico empleado por Inuyasha. "Bueno, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso y lo sabes."

"Por supuesto." El anciano se recuperó y recogió sus abandonados lentes para introducir una de las patas en su boca. Luego se recostó en su asiento. "Pero en vista de que tu llegada estaba programada para finales de esta semana…" Totosai se incorporó nuevamente y apoyó sus codos sobre su escritorio. Inuyasha le parpadeó varias veces. "Tu oficina aún no está lista así que tendrás que esperar hasta entonces."

"Oh, vamos Totosai, no puedes hacerme esto. Qué voy a hacer hasta entonces? Necesito ocuparme en algo." Le informó Inuyasha ligeramente molesto. Y con razón. Necesitaba una excusa de peso para permanecer fuera del departamento. Entre menos contacto tuviera con aquella jovencita malgeniada, mejor.

"Cuál es la prisa, muchacho. Acabas de llegar a Japón. Deberías aprovechar el tiempo y descansar, salir o lo que sea. La ciudad ha cambiado mucho."

Inuyasha cubrió su rostro con exasperación. "No vengo a hacer turismo, anciano. Yo-"

"Te veo el viernes, Inuyasha."

El joven frunció su entrecejo cuando vio al anciano retomar su lectura en el periódico dando por terminada la conversación sin dar lugar a sus protestas. Con firme resolución, Inuyasha se colocó nuevamente su gorra y salió apresurado de la oficina tirando la puerta para dejarle saber su gran descontento y malestar.

Totosai bajó de nuevo su periódico y sonrió divertido. "Qué muchacho tan impulsivo."

------

"Maldito Totosai… ese anciano decrépito... voy a…"

Inuyasha salió de la oficina echando todo tipo de insultos contra el anciano mientras descendía por el ascensor. Cuando llegó al primer piso y la puerta del ascensor le permitió la salida, él se dirigió directo hacia la calle. Una vez afuera, decidió ir al supermercado para abastecerse de algunas provisiones pues durante el fin de semana no había podido salir a hacer sus compras.

Luego del incidente con Kagome decidió permanecer encerrado en su habitación para terminar de arreglar sus cosas y sólo se limitó a salir para ir a comer a algún restaurante cercano.

Él introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y se detuvo en seco cuando sintió algo en uno de ellos. Era un trozo de papel. El papel que le había entregado Miroku con la dirección que logró conseguirle. Inuyasha lo contempló por unos instantes y sonrió forzadamente. Al menos ya tenía algo interesante que hacer hasta el viernes.

Analizando la dirección notó que relativamente estaba cerca de donde se encontraba así que optó por aplazar momentáneamente sus compras y cambió el rumbo.

Con algo de suerte, su semana aún podría componerse.

------

"Oye, Sango."

"Mm?"

"Qué vas a hacer después de tus clases?" le preguntó Kagome mientras llevaba una cucharada de gelatina de cereza a su boca.

"Bueno… no tengo planes hasta ahora. Por qué?" Sango revolvió un poco su ensalada de frutas.

"Me… acompañarías al centro comercial?" la joven profesora de dibujo pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y dirigió su oscura mirada hacia su colega frente a ella. "Necesito comprar unas cosas y no quisiera ir sola."

Sango terminó de masticar el último bocado de su ensalada y levantó la servilleta para limpiarse un poco de crema de leche de la comisura de su boca. "Seguro. A qué hora es tu última clase?"

"A las tres."

"Bien… entonces veámonos en los casilleros cuando termines." Sango le sonrió antes de separarse de la mesa. "Voy por una botella de agua. Quieres algo más?"

"No, Sango. Gracias. Así estoy bien."

"De acuerdo. Ahora vuelvo."

Kagome asintió levemente mientras veía a su amiga dirigirse hacia la barra de autoservicio al otro lado de la cafetería. Mientras tanto, la joven aprovechó los minutos a solas para reflexionar en lo que había pasado el sábado en su casa. Tal vez en un principio no le habría importado demasiado pues si analizaba bien las cosas, él se merecía eso y mucho más por todos los malos ratos que ese hombre le había hecho pasar desde aquel día en que llegó a su departamento por primera vez. Sin embargo, el ver su rostro y su comportamiento el resto del fin de semana, la hizo recapacitar de esa idea.

Sin importar lo pesado que fuera, ella debía…

"Kagome?" Sango movió su mano frente a su campo de visión para llamar su atención.

"Eh?"

"Kagome, estás bien? Llevo rato llamándote." Finalmente la joven tomó asiento y colocó su botella de agua sobre la mesa. "Estabas como ida…"

"Sólo pensaba. Es todo." Respondió Kagome en un susurro. Sango la miró un momento y su rostro se tornó suspicaz.

"Pensando, eh?" la sonrisa de Sango se extendió más. "Por casualidad, cierto inquilino no sería el dueño de tus pensamientos, verdad?"

Inmediatamente el rostro de Kagome se enrojeció del color de su gelatina. "Por supuesto que no, Sango. Como crees?" espetó la joven indignada y bastante molesta.

"Eso pensé." Le respondió Sango nada convencida con su réplica. "Por cierto, no me has contado nada."

"De qué?" Kagome desvió su atención hacia una mesa llena de jóvenes estudiantes que reían ante algún chiste o anécdota. Cualquier cosa con tal de no enfrentar esa pícara mirada que ya conocía de su amiga. Desde que le dijo que un hombre iría a vivir con ella no había dejado de provocarla e insinuarle ciertas cosas.

"Cómo que de qué!" exclamó Sango. "Pues de tu concubino. De qué más?" Su joven amiga sonrió ante lo que iba a decir. "Ya intentó algo contigo?"

Kagome le devolvió de golpe una mirada fulminante. "Sango…" dijo ella entre dientes. "Cómo se te ocurre!"

"Pero si ya han pasado dos días. No me digas que no ha pasado nada…" Sango comenzó a mover de arriba abajo una ceja. "… interesante." Kagome no aguantó más y golpeó fuertemente la mesa con ambas palmas mientras se levantaba llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería.

"Por supuesto que no, Sango. No ha pasado nada y nunca pasará nada!" gritó Kagome a todo pulmón dejando el lugar en completo silencio. "Ese tipo es un altanero, un arrogante, un… un…!"

"Atrevido?"

"Exacto!" Terminó Kagome jadeando por el esfuerzo y totalmente ajena al hecho de que en ese momento ella era el centro de atención de media Academia. En cambio Sango si era muy conciente de eso.

"Kagome." La llamó Sango suavemente.

"Qué!"

Sango extendió su dedo índice para indicarle que mirara a su alrededor. Ella la siguió de mala gana y en seguida se dio cuenta del papelón que estaba haciendo delante de todos. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más y tan disimuladamente como pudo, regresó a su asiento con la frente muy en alto.

"Nos vemos después de clases." Le informó Kagome con un tono de voz amable antes de ponerse de pie y salir del lugar como si nada.

De inmediato, las actividades en la cafetería se normalizaron y el característico murmullo de las voces llenó el lugar junto con el ruido de platos y ollas provenientes de la cocina. Sango permaneció ahí sentada un poco más mientras terminaba de beber su botella de agua natural con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en su joven rostro.

Kagome nunca había reaccionado así cuando su tema de conversación giraba en torno a hombres. Siempre hablaba con indiferencia y sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Y esto le dio a Sango la ligera impresión de que algo le estaba pasando a su amiga más allá de la antipatía que parecía sentir por su compañero de departamento.

Al parecer este personaje la estaba afectando de alguna manera y aunque ella se empeñara en negarlo, su forma de hablar de él la contradecía enormemente.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que le diera la razón.

Aún con la sonrisa adornando su rostro, Sango decidió que ya era hora de retirarse pues en quince minutos comenzaría su clase de danza con el grupo de primer nivel.

------

Inuyasha miró nuevamente el trozo de papel y levantó la mirada hacia el edificio frente a él. Sí… esta era la dirección. Las señas de Miroku lo habían conducido a la nueva Biblioteca Pública de Tokio.

El joven suspiró interiormente. Ese lugar era uno de los más concurridos en toda la ciudad. Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar a una persona específica entre tantas. Miles. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Inuyasha guardó de nuevo el papel en su bolsillo y miró los alrededores.

Para ser mediodía había mucha gente yendo de un lado a otro y ni qué decir de la entrada del lugar. El flujo de personas entrando y saliendo era constante y supo que no iba ser nada fácil encontrarla. Sin embargo, esta era la única pista que tenía y no iba a darse por vencido como se lo había dicho a Miroku.

Esto era mejor que nada.

Inuyasha se tomó unos segundos más para organizar sus ideas. En ese momento las palabras de Miroku llegaron a su cabeza.

"_Como te dije por teléfono, este es el único dato que pude conseguirte y eso porque la vi un par de veces." Miroku hizo una breve pausa mientras le extendía el trozo de papel. "Parece ser que ella frecuenta este lugar. La primera vez que la vi, yo iba caminando por la acera hacia el banco y ella entraba. Luego la volví a encontrar adentro cuando fui a devolver unos libros. Estaba sentada en una de las salas de lectura. Si mal no recuerdo, era la sala del cuarto piso. En la sección de Ciencias Sociales."_

El joven regresó a la realidad y frunció levemente el ceño. Este no era el lugar que hubiera escogido para un encuentro después de tantos años. No. Definitivamente, no.

Dando un rápido vistazo a lado y lado de la calle, Inuyasha la cruzó con paso presuroso y subió de igual manera las escalinatas de mármol del edificio. Una vez adentro, confirmó que las probabilidades de encontrarla eran mínimas por la cantidad de visitantes. Y este apenas era el primer piso.

Levemente desorientado, él decidió acercarse primero al centro de información. Después de todo, Miroku le había informado que la construcción había sido modificada y ampliada cinco años atrás debido a la gran demanda de visitantes. Inuyasha volteó irritado sus ojos. Al despistado de su amigo se le había olvidado decirle por dónde podía acceder a las salas de lectura.

"Disculpe, por dónde llego a las salas de lectura en el cuarto piso?" preguntó el joven alcanzando el módulo.

"Siga por aquí hasta el fondo y luego dé vuelta a la izquierda. Ahí están las escaleras." Le informó amablemente la joven encargada. Inuyasha simplemente asintió y sin perder más tiempo, siguió las indicaciones recibidas.

Con cada paso que daba no podía evitar sentir una sensación de ansiedad en su estómago. Era como si se estuviera dirigiendo a su primera cita y la cantidad de gente que lo rodeaba en ese momento era demasiado agobiante para su gusto. Considerando su situación, siempre procuraba evitar frecuentar lugares así de congestionados. Era muy arriesgado exponerse de esa forma pero en este caso, no tenía otra opción.

Sólo esperaba que este riesgo no fuera en vano.

Cinco minutos le tomó llegar al cuarto piso y enseguida se topó con el aviso que le indicaba la ubicación de las salas de lectura. Tomando aire profundamente, Inuyasha entró a la sala y, para fortuna suya, el lugar no tenía tantos visitantes como el primer piso. Con paso normal, el joven avanzó mientras miraba atentamente sus alrededores. A cada lado había gran cantidad de estantes de madera llenos de libros de todos los tamaños y referencias posibles. Al fondo, podía divisar unas cuantas mesas en donde algunos usuarios estaban sentados haciendo cualquier tipo de consulta.

Finalmente, llegó a un nuevo mostrador y preguntó por las salas de lectura. La bibliotecaria le indicó que volteara hacia la derecha. Allí estaban todas las salas clasificadas por secciones. Tal y como se lo dijo Miroku. Inuyasha avanzó cautelosamente y se asomó entre los estantes. Ahí había otro tipo de salas un poco más pequeñas con unas cuantas personas sentadas cómodamente leyendo. Al fin y al cabo, esa era la función de estas salas.

Les permitían a los lectores aislarse del resto de la multitud para disfrutar del placer de la lectura.

Sin salir por completo del corredor entre estantes, Inuyasha escaneó minuciosamente el ambiente. No pudo evitar sentirse como en una especie de película de espionaje. Finalmente sus ojos dorados se detuvieron en un punto de la sala que llamó fuertemente su atención. Era una persona. Estaba dándole la espalda pero por el lustroso cabello negro la reconoció de inmediato. No era necesario ver su rostro para saber que era ella. Al fin la había encontrado.

Sin embargo y a pesar de las fuertes ganas que tenía por verla a la cara y estrecharla entre sus brazos, no se atrevió a acercarse todavía y prefirió quedarse ahí de pie mirándola.

La joven estaba muy concentrada en su lectura. De eso no había duda. Solamente la interrumpía por unos segundos para poder darle la vuelta a la página. Esa había sido su rutina por casi una hora que era lo que llevaba en aquel lugar. Por momentos, el único movimiento que ejecutaba era el de su mano la cual llevaba hacia su rostro de vez en cuando para acomodar sus lentes que se mantenían resbalándose de su lugar en su nariz.

Unos minutos después, nuevamente iba a cambiar de página pero se detuvo de repente al ser asaltada por una extraña sensación. Era como si estuviera siendo vigilada. Podía sentir que alguien estaba mirándola intensamente desde atrás donde estaban los estantes de libros. Ella intentó mantenerse lo más serena posible aunque la intranquilidad dentro de su pecho era perturbadora.

Con mucho disimulo y elegancia, ella volteó su cabeza para comprobar si había algún motivo para preocuparse de verdad pero, para su alivio, encontró que no había nadie ajeno a las personas que ya la habían acompañado desde un tiempo en la misma sala. Los corredores que se formaban entre los estantes estaban vacíos. No había nadie asomado como pensó en un principio.

Inuyasha contuvo la respiración por unos segundos para evitar ser descubierto y se escondió detrás del estante para no ser visto por ella especialmente. Al parecer, la joven había sentido fuertemente una presencia. Calculando después unos segundos más, decidió asomarse de nuevo.

La joven estaba de pie aún con su espalda hacia él, aparentemente recogiendo algunos libros esparcidos por toda la mesa para apilarlos en un solo sitio. Luego la vio alisar con gracia la chaqueta del vestido gris oscuro que llevaba puesto en ese momento y ajustar un poco la falda que le cubría los muslos hasta más arriba de las rodillas y que se le ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas. Segundos después se colgó su cartera en su hombro y tomó todos los libros para salir del área de lectura.

Ella le dio un último vistazo a su entorno buscando con disimulo alguna indicación de que lo que había sentido a sus espaldas había sido sólo producto de su imaginación. Al no ver nada sospechoso, la joven se convenció de eso y con paso distinguido desapareció por un corredor cuatro estantes más abajo de donde él estaba.

Fueron segundos lo que le tomó a ella desaparecer de su vista, pero los suficientes para él haber grabado esta nueva imagen de ella. Y lo que vio lo hizo enamorarse por segunda vez de aquella misma mujer que conoció en su primer año de secundaria. Era igual a como la recordaba. Sólo que ahora estaba hecha una mujer de verdad con modales y movimientos muy finos y refinados que le daban cierto aire de distinción al caminar.

La joven se dirigió hacia el mostrador principal y entregó aquellos libros. Una vez con sus brazos y manos libres, sujetó su cartera y cruzó la salida de la sala directamente hacia las escaleras. Por su parte, Inuyasha la siguió todo el recorrido a una prudente distancia hasta la salida de la biblioteca. De vez en cuando, la elegante mujer se giraba parcialmente al sentir de nuevo aquella incómoda sensación que ya estaba comenzando a preocuparla. Hábilmente, el joven de cabellera plateada lograba reaccionar a tiempo para ocultarse tras alguna esquina o escabullirse entre las personas para no ser visto por ella.

No quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Una vez afuera, la mujer sacó unos lentes oscuros y se los colocó para proteger sus ojos del fuerte sol de mediodía y con paso ligero pero altivo, siguió su camino al otro lado de la calle. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha continuaba con su labor y la siguió hasta varias calles más abajo en donde finalmente la vio entrar a un elegante pero discreto café. El joven se quedó un momento afuera siguiéndola con la mirada y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Buenas tardes, señorita. En qué le puedo servir?" Una joven mesera se le acercó a la mujer para preguntarle amablemente.

"Mm…" la joven escaneó con su mirada la pequeña carta sobre la mesa antes de decidir. "Un capuchino, por favor."

"Con mucho gusto. Algo para acompañarlo?"

"Así está bien, gracias." La joven mesera asintió levemente antes de retirarse para trabajar en su orden.

La mujer dejó escapar un suave suspiro mientras levantaba sus lentes oscuros y los deslizaba por su cabeza para dejarlos sobre su negro cabello. Mientras esperaba, ella le dio un breve vistazo al lugar. El café era medianamente pequeño con un estilo muy occidental. En ese momento se sintió como si estuviera sentada en un café bordeando el río Támesis en Inglaterra porque la decoración tenía una leve influencia barroca sin caer en lo extravagante y exagerado y las fotografías a su alrededor mostraban diferentes ángulos y vistas del río.

Un par de minutos después, su capuchino llegó y ella lo movió delicadamente buscando entibiarlo un poco. Luego dejó a un lado la palita mezcladora y llevó la fina taza hacia sus labios para darle el primer sorbo. Ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando del agradable sabor de su bebida. Dejando la taza nuevamente en su plato, sacó su pequeña agenda donde llevaba anotados unos pendientes.

De repente, la luz que le brindaba una lámpara en forma de farol a sus espaldas, se interrumpió proyectando una oscura sombra sobre sus anotaciones y ella parpadeó un poco extrañada. De nuevo, aquella sensación experimentada en la sala de lectura la embargó. Ella levantó su cabeza lentamente para quedar mirando un punto en la pared del frente y así permaneció un rato más como esperando a que algo pasara o algo fuera dicho porque, obviamente, aquella sombra pertenecía a alguien. La misma persona que desde hacía un rato la venía siguiendo finalmente había decidido dar la cara.

Y fue entonces cuando, de boca de aquella misteriosa sombra, escuchó su nombre.

"Kikyo…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Un saludo muy especial para todos… de nuevo aquí intentando ponerme al día después de todas estas festividades… je je… como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios llenos de apoyo los cuales son un gran incentivo para continuar con esta locura… Gracias LadyJ07, sin tus empujoncitos no hubiera sido posible la publicación de este capítulo… je je… y cuando digo pronto, es MUY PRONTO… jajajaja… Espero que les haya gustado y aviso que a partir de aquí no me hago responsable por los posibles daños q esta historia pueda ocasionar… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...

Se me cuidan y les mando un millón de besos!

Hasta una próxima entrega…


	6. Chapter 6

**SE ARRIENDA HABITACION**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI ME PERTENECE… SOLO LOS TOMÉ PRESTADOS PARA MIS PROPOSITOS PERVERSOS… MUAJAJAJAJAJA!**

------

------

**Capítulo 6**

------

------

Aquella voz…

Kikyo permaneció completamente inmóvil en su silla después de haber escuchado su nombre. Sólo existía en el mundo un sólo hombre con aquel característico timbre de voz. Cuántas veces había escuchado pronunciar su nombre con esa voz. Una voz grave pero gentil. Masculina pero tierna. Varonil y sensual cuando optaba por hablarle al oído.

Cabía la posibilidad de que sus oídos le estuvieran jugando una mala broma?

Era posible que en ese momento escuchara una voz que jamás imaginó volver a escuchar en toda su vida?

Era posible que fuera realmente él después de tantos años?

La distinguida mujer parpadeó repetidamente en un intento por regresar a la realidad de nuevo pero su cuerpo fue más lento en reaccionar que su cabeza. Repentinamente la temperatura del lugar había descendido considerablemente paralizando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. De igual forma, los audibles murmullos que llenaban el café unos momentos atrás se enmudecieron para sus oídos aislándola por completo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Encontrando fuerzas para moverse, Kikyo apoyó ambas manos sobre la pequeña mesa y se ayudó a levantar para quedar de pie. Luego, reuniendo todo su coraje y un poco más recuperada del shock inicial, ella se dio la vuelta muy despacio con la mirada baja. Finalmente, sus oscuros ojos hicieron contacto con un par de zapatos de hombre.

Inuyasha pudo ver en ese momento el conflicto mental en su cabeza reflejado en su, hasta hace poco, sereno rostro.

El tiempo para ambos pasó como si un segundo equivaliera a un minuto. Kikyo estaba tan conmocionada que se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para digerir y asimilar lo que sus ojos iban encontrando a medida que comenzaban su ascenso por aquella aparición frente a ella.

Sus alterados ojos subieron por los jeans azul oscuro que vestía el hombre y la limpia camisa blanca cubierta parcialmente por una chaqueta negra y se detuvieron momentáneamente en la pequeña porción de piel que se asomaba a la altura de la clavícula cortesía de los desabrochados botones de la prenda. Kikyo intentó calmarse un poco más mientras cerraba apretadamente sus ojos y tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire en sus pulmones para luego abrirlos directamente enfocados en el rostro de aquella sombra. Ella tuvo que apoyar nuevamente sus manos en la mesa para no caerse ahí mismo.

Un sonido ahogado salió de su boca y sus cejas se arrugaron con preocupación mientras sus labios, que permanecían levemente separados, comenzaban a temblar debido a la cantidad de emociones encontradas que comenzaron a despertar en su imperturbable interior en el justo momento en el que sus ojos marrones hicieron contacto con esos inigualables ojos color miel.

Inuyasha por otro lado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para contenerse de abalanzarse hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus fuertes brazos para sentir así su perfecto cuerpo contra el suyo. Aunque las ganas de hacerlo eran más desesperantes a cada minuto, estaba plenamente consciente del fuerte impacto que tendría en ella este inesperado encuentro.

Dos minutos pasaron como horas para los recién encontrados. Minutos en los que no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras. Sólo permanecieron ahí, contemplándose mientras sus mentes evocaban viejas vivencias con dos sentimientos completamente diferentes dentro de cada uno. Sentimientos de añoranza y desasosiego.

_Por qué ahora?_... Pensó ella angustiada.

"I-Inu…yasha…?"

Inuyasha sonrió levemente al escuchar su voz. Una voz que tuvo presente en cada momento de sus días a pesar de la distancia y que extrañó aún más que a su tierra natal. Ella era el motivo más importante para haber regresado a Japón. Él la vio tensarse luego de haber pronunciado su nombre y sintió un poco de inquietud al ver su perturbada mirada. Sin embargo, se llenó de toda la paciencia del mundo porque desde un principio sabía muy bien que este encuentro no sería nada fácil para ninguno de los dos. Mucho más para Kikyo.

Podría decirse que aunque ambos compartieron un pasado lleno de amor y pasión, los años alejados el uno del otro de alguna forma habían apagado esa llama. Pero eso sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Él estaba dispuesto a luchar por que la llama de su relación se avivara nuevamente. Así le tomara todo el tiempo del mundo.

"Cómo has estado, Kikyo?" preguntó él amablemente y embelezado por la belleza que se había afianzado más en ella con el paso de los años.

Kikyo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro aún sin creer que lo que estaba viendo frente a ella fuera real. Su boca hizo pequeñas formas como intentando decir algo pero no sabía qué. Siempre había sido una persona muy elocuente aún en situaciones difíciles pero ahora… en realidad no sabía qué decir. Estaba escasa de palabras. Y eso la molestó enormemente.

"Sé que estás muy impresionada pero---"

"Así que tú eras la persona que me estuvo siguiendo todo este tiempo." Lo interrumpió ella secamente. "Cómo me encontraste!" preguntó Kikyo recuperando de repente el habla y con un tono de voz levemente alto sin que llegara a atraer demasiado la atención de los presentes.

"En realidad fue un golpe de suerte."

"Suerte?" repitió ella irritada.

Inuyasha se tomó unos segundos para responder. La idea de decirle que había sido él quien había mandado a Miroku a averiguar sobre su paradero no le pareció una buena opción. Esto sólo aumentaría más su malestar. Malestar que entendía y aceptaba completamente.

"Kikyo, yo---"

"Por qué regresaste?"

Bueno… eso sí era algo que no esperaba. Inuyasha frunció levemente el entrecejo.

"Regresé por ti. Acaso no es obvio?" respondió él un poco confundido por su reacción. Kikyo negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Entonces perdiste tu viaje."

Con eso dicho, ella se volteó presurosa para recoger su agenda y buscar en su billetera un billete que cubriera el costo del capuchino que quedaba sin terminar. Cuando colocó el billete sobre la mesa, Inuyasha aprovechó la posición de su muñeca y la ventaja de estar detrás de ella para bloquear su paso y aprisionó su delgada muñeca sin lastimarla. Ella apretó fuertemente su mandíbula fijando sus fríos ojos en el punto de contacto de ambas extremidades.

"Hablemos." Dijo él suavemente y ella pudo sentir su cálido aliento acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja. Cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta de labios de la mujer, Inuyasha continuó. "Por favor." Insistió él en un susurro mientras apretaba sutilmente el agarre en su muñeca.

"Suéltame. Estamos en un lugar público." Respondió ella con firme resolución y enseguida pudo escuchar a Inuyasha tomar aire profundamente.

"No lo haré hasta que me respondas y no me importa si estamos en un lugar público. No creo que llamemos más la atención de la que ya tenemos." Kikyo de inmediato levantó sus ojos para comprobar si realmente era cierto lo que él le había dicho o si sólo era un truco para presionarla. Cuando se convenció de lo primero, se decidió a responder.

"Este no es el momento. Estoy ocupada." Kikyo intentó liberar su apresada muñeca pero sus esfuerzos no dieron resultado. Su agarre era tan firme, pero sin lastimarla, como su determinación a no dejarla ir.

"Entonces cuándo?"

"No lo sé."

Con esa respuesta, Inuyasha se presionó más sobre ella. "Ya te dije que no te soltaré hasta que hablemos."

"Y yo te dije que este no es el momento ni el lugar! Estoy ocupada!" exclamó Kikyo levantando un poco la voz.

Inuyasha casi de inmediato la soltó y se separó levemente de ella. A él tampoco le convenía hacer un escándalo en un lugar tan concurrido como este considerando su particular situación. Una vez libre, la mujer recogió su bolso para colgarlo en su hombro y se giró hasta quedar frente a él.

"Lo mejor será que dejemos las cosas como están. Por el bien de los dos." Kikyo fijó una mirada de hielo en sus órbitas doradas. "Ya todo quedó dicho entre nosotros." La mujer dijo esto último con un poco de dolor que no pasó desapercibido para sus oídos y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se alejó de él atravesando el pequeño establecimiento hasta la salida. Ahí, ella volvió su mirada hacia adentro y lo vio aún de pie, mirando hacia la mesa. "Lo siento… en verdad lo siento, Inuyasha." Musitó Kikyo para sí antes de continuar su camino hacia la calle.

El joven de dorada mirada se demoró un poco intentando comprender lo que había pasado momentos atrás pero pronto reaccionó y salió con paso apresurado para darle alcance a la mujer. Afuera, él la buscó de un lado a otro de la acera y cuando la localizó unos metros más abajo, fue tras ella.

"Kikyo!" la llamó Inuyasha intentando llegar a ella mientras esquivaba las personas que se interponían en su camino. "Kikyo!"

Ella lo escuchó llamándola pero no se detuvo en ningún momento y continuó como si ese no fuera su nombre. Como si no lo conociera. Sin embargo y muy a pesar de su indiferencia, una gruesa mano logró alcanzar su brazo y sin más, ella fue obligada a darse la vuelta para encararlo. Inuyasha la miraba con aquella mirada intensa y penetrante que la hacía temblar interiormente.

"Inuyasha, no--!"

"Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Por favor."

Unos minutos de silencio siguieron y ellos permanecieron ajenos a las personas que constantemente pasaban a su alrededor. Kikyo mantuvo fija y sin vacilar su oscura mirada en él todo el tiempo. No estaba dispuesta a demostrarle el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella el volverlo a tener tan cerca.

"Ahora no puedo… en verdad tengo cosas pendientes." Finalmente ella se decidió a responderle manteniendo calma y serena su voz.

"Sólo dime la hora y el lugar y ahí estaré." Le respondió él de la misma manera.

En ese momento el viento sopló suavemente refrescando un poco la calurosa tarde. Unos cuantos cabellos negros se agitaron ante el fenómeno rozando suavemente la blanca superficie de su rostro. Después de unos segundos, Kikyo bajó su mirada considerando algo y luego la dirigió hacia donde su brazo estaba sujeto.

Inuyasha entendió el mensaje y la liberó. "Lo siento." Se disculpó él.

Kikyo soltó un poco de aire resignada y buscó un trozo de papel y su pluma para anotar algo. "Encontrémonos en mi departamento a las cuatro de la tarde de mañana." La mujer le extendió una tarjeta con la información. "Esta es la dirección. Procura ser puntual." El joven la recibió con alivio.

"Ahí estaré sin falta."

Kikyo retiró sus lentes de sol de su cabeza para colocárselos nuevamente sobre sus ojos. Luego le dio a Inuyasha una mirada final antes de girarse para retomar su camino. Los ojos de Inuyasha la siguieron mientras se alejaba de él para entonces perderse entre los transeúntes. Levemente satisfecho por haber logrado lo que quería se dispuso a cumplir con el plan original de visitar el centro comercial.

No había duda que ese encuentro con Kikyo había sido de cierta forma fuerte y lejano a lo que él hubiera querido pero no podía culparla del todo. De alguna manera tenía todo el derecho para todavía estar enojada con él. La separación había sido un golpe muy duro para ella y, aunque no era lo que él esperaba encontrarse a su regreso, se había preparado para cualquiera de las diferentes y posibles situaciones que pudieran presentarse.

Ahora lo que le quedaba era lograr que todo aquello fuera dejado atrás a donde pertenecía. En el pasado.

Con eso en mente, Inuyasha resolvió no desperdiciar más tiempo y guardó la tarjeta de Kikyo en su pantalón mientras se mezclaba de nuevo con la multitud en dirección contraria hacia el centro comercial más cercano.

------

"Mira Kagome." La llamó Sango deteniéndose frente a una lujosa vitrina. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un hermoso vestido de novia hecho de crepé blanco con mucho velo en la sobrefalda y decorado en el cuerpo con una fina pedrería. "No es hermoso? Debe costar una fortuna."

"Sin duda." Respondió la joven Higurashi dándole un rápido vistazo al traje.

"Algún día usaré un vestido como ese para casarme." Comentó la joven bailarina mientras fantaseaba con aquella ceremonia. Kagome sonrió levemente y movió su cabeza divertida.

"Pero primero deberías preocuparte en encontrar a tu media naranja. De nada sirve un vestido como ese si no se tiene con quién casarse." Kagome sacó a su amiga de su ensueño. "Ahora vamos. No quiero que me agarre la noche comprando." Dijo ella mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Sango para arrastrarla lejos de esa vitrina y muy a pesar de sus protestas.

"Qué mala eres, Kagome. Sólo porque tú no quieres casarte no significa que puedas arruinar de esa forma los sueños nupciales de los demás." La reprimió Sango juguetonamente.

"Y quién te dijo que no quería casarme?" le preguntó ella imitándola. "Sólo creo que aún no es el momento."

"Sólo eso? Y yo pensaba que era porque nunca has tenido un novio."

"Bueno…" Kagome se sonrojó un poco. "Aún no he conocido al hombre perfecto, así que…"

"Eso es lo mismo que decir que nunca te casarás." Sango le dio una mirada de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada. "Nadie es perfecto." La joven regresó su mirada chocolate hacia el frente. "Además, a quién le importa la perfección cuando prima la atracción. Un hombre puede ser perfecto física, espiritual o intelectualmente pero si no te atrae sexualmente de nada te sirve."

Kagome continuó caminando hacia el supermercado que se encontraba al otro lado del centro comercial y frunció levemente su entrecejo ante las palabras de su amiga. "Eso lo dices porque para ti el sexo es lo único importante en una relación. Pero déjame decirte que el sexo no lo es todo, querida Sango."

"Hn… ahora veo por qué nunca has conseguido novio." Dijo Sango por lo bajo pero al parecer Kagome alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras porque ella se detuvo en seco obligándola a ella también y volvió su rostro hacia su acompañante.

"Qué dijiste!" gritó ella molesta.

"Nada." Sango se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza. "Sólo que necesito ir al baño."

"Eso pensé." Kagome retiró su brazo del de Sango para darle la libertad que necesitaba. "Aquí te espero."

"De acuerdo. Ahora regreso." La joven asintió sutilmente y Sango se dirigió hacia el corredor que conducía hacia los tocadores. Una vez sola, Kagome se cerró su abrigo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se acercaba hacia una vitrina que exhibía diferentes objetos decorativos.

Sus ojos escanearon rápidamente el lugar y de repente se toparon con unos portarretratos puestos sobre una elegante mesa de vidrio y madera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella entró al local y una de las vendedoras la guió hasta el fondo del lugar para mostrarle todos los modelos disponibles. Luego de darles una mirada general, Kagome posó sus oscuros ojos en uno que le gustó. Con mucho cuidado lo tomó entre sus manos para verlo más detalladamente.

Era un portarretrato hecho en madera tallada. El diseño era bastante sencillo. Casi liso, si no fuera por unos discretos detalles en relieve en los cuatro lados. Era el único con ese diseño y de inmediato decidió llevarlo viendo que el precio no era demasiado elevado. Después de todo, este objeto era uno de los principales motivos para venir de compras. Sentía que tenía algo que debía reponer.

Kagome le pidió a la vendedora envolvérselo para regalo y cuando estuvo listo, decidió guardarlo en su morral con mucho cuidado. No había necesidad de que Sango se enterara de eso porque nuevamente comenzaría a insinuarle cosas sobre cierta persona y ella no estaba de humor para escucharla.

"Kagome, dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando. Pensé que te habías ido sin mí." Le reprochó su amiga como si estuviera tratando con una niña.

"No exageres, Sango." Kagome sonrió. "Sólo me entretuve en un almacén. Vamos." Nuevamente las dos jóvenes continuaron su camino hacia el supermercado conversando animadamente y entre risas cuando salía algún tema divertido.

------

"Voy por una canasta."

Kagome y Sango comenzaron a recorrer el lugar pasando por todos los anaqueles. Mientras hablaban, Kagome iba escogiendo todo lo que necesitaba. Afortunadamente no era mucho, sólo lo esencial para el desayuno y la cena. Luego le siguieron unos cuantos productos de aseo personal que estaban por terminársele y otras cositas extra clasificadas por ella como 'antojitos.'

Luego de hacer una pequeña fila, ellas llegaron a la caja y Kagome pagó prontamente por sus compras. Sango le ayudó a llevar unas cuantas bolsas y ambas salieron animadamente del establecimiento. Pero apenas lograron avanzar unos cuantos metros cuando Sango se detuvo repentinamente.

"Demonios, olvidé comprar algo. No me demoro." La joven le pasó su carga a Kagome y se devolvió apresurada. Ella sólo se sentó en una banca cercana a esperar por su amiga.

"Qué distraída soy." Se reprimió Sango mentalmente con rumbo a la sección de lácteos. Había olvidado por completo que esa mañana se le había terminado la leche y que para el día siguiente no tenía ni una gota para su desayuno. Qué suerte que había aceptado acompañar a Kagome. Así podría abastecerse de nuevo de varias botellas de leche para el resto de la semana.

Prontamente, Sango llegó a las neveras y escogió varias unidades para depositarlas en su canasta. Con la tarea hecha, se dispuso a avanzar hacia las cajas pero en ese momento no se percató de que había alguien viniendo hacia ella y el choque fue inevitable. La canasta de Sango fue a dar al suelo y segundos después, ella abrió sus ojos para verse envuelta en un protector abrazo.

"Se encuentra bien, señorita?" Sango parpadeó varias veces antes de levantar su mirada para encontrarse con una amable y masculina mirada azul. A la joven se le atascó el aire en su garganta ante el contacto visual. "Le… pasa algo?" preguntó de nuevo el joven un poco más preocupado al no recibir ninguna respuesta de la hermosa jovencita en sus brazos.

Sango asintió vagamente. "L-lo siento. No me-"

"Me alegra que no le haya pasado nada."

De repente las mejillas de Sango se encendieron fuertemente y sus ojos de abrieron enormemente cuando sintió una audaz mano sobre su trasero. Enseguida, ella se separó apoyando sus manos en el pecho de aquel abusivo y con tanta fuerza como se lo permitió su agitación, lanzó su brazo hacia adelante y su mano hizo un certero contacto con la mejilla de aquel hombre.

Inuyasha de inmediato levantó su dorada mirada de una caja de cereal al otro lado del supermercado al escuchar el fuerte estruendo de una bofetada dada con toda la rabia del mundo. Él volteó sus ojos sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que había pasado en aquel pasillo y quién estaba involucrado en el incidente. Mejor dicho, quién lo había provocado.

Unos minutos después, Miroku apareció en el mismo pasillo en el que se encontraba Inuyasha portando una incriminatoria marca roja en forma de mano en su mejilla izquierda. "No me vas a creer a quién me encontré?" preguntó Miroku esbozando una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se cubría parcialmente la impresión con su mano libre.

Inuyasha depositó un paquete de tostadas en su canasta. "No lo sé pero la tienes bien merecida. Eres un mañoso. A mala hora me topé contigo en este lugar." Le dijo él con obvio disgusto mientras lo pasaba para ir hacia el siguiente pasillo. Miroku lo siguió de cerca sin alterar la expresión de su rostro.

"Encontré a la futura madre de mis hijos. A la mujer más hermosa que hayan visto mis ojos en mucho tiempo. A…"

"Miroku." Lo llamó Inuyasha deteniéndose brevemente para verlo a la cara. "Desde que te conozco te he escuchado decir lo mismo cada vez que una falda pasa debajo de tus narices."

"Eso era antes. Ahora es diferente. Esta _sí_ era la mujer de mi vida."

"Hmph… para ti cualquier escoba con falda es la mujer de tu vida." Le respondió Inuyasha reanudando su camino hacia su destino.

"Pero la hubieras visto Inuyasha. En pocas palabras era… perfecta." Dijo Miroku aún imperturbado por las palabras de su amigo. "Tenía unos ojos color chocolate hipnotizadores y un rostro tan… unos labios que…"

"Miroku, tú nunca te fijas en sus rostros." Le recordó el joven de seria mirada dorada mientras buscaba unas avenas y yogures en las neveras.

"Claro que sí." Respondió Miroku finalmente ofendido con su amigo. "Luego de acariciar sus encantos me fijo a quien pertenecen."

"Eres un libidinoso." Inuyasha continuó hacia la sección de comida instantánea. "Si sigues comportándote así, lo máximo que llegarás a ser en esta vida será padrino."

"Vaya… gracias por tus buenos deseos, amigo." Siseó Miroku mientras lo veía escoger varios envases de ramen de diferentes sabores. Luego de llenar la canasta, los dos hombres se dirigieron al punto de pago.

------

"Puedes creerlo? Qué descaro el de ese sujeto!" gritaba Sango bastante enojada y roja de la rabia mientras caminaba al lado de Kagome hasta el paradero de buses. "Kagome, de qué lado estás!"

"L-lo siento." Alcanzó a decir la joven antes de que un nuevo ataque de risa la asaltara. "Y me lo dices tú que siempre vives hablando de hombres atrevidos y de sexo? Pensé que te gustaba." Comentó Kagome luego de haber logrado apaciguar sus carcajadas.

"Esto fue muy diferente." Dijo Sango con firmeza. "Estamos hablando de un total pervertido no de un hombre atrevido." La joven bailarina resopló molesta ante el recuerdo de aquella mano sobre sus glúteos. "De sólo recordarlo me dan escalofríos."

"Sango cálmate. Eso ya pasó e hiciste muy bien en darle su merecido."

Sango asintió con severidad. "Y lo haría mil veces más." Kagome sonrió solidaria.

"Eso no lo dudo." De repente sus oscuros ojos divisaron el número del bus acercándose. "Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Aquí viene mi ruta." Dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a su amiga. "Gracias por haberme acompañado."

"No fue nada. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Sango." Se despidió Kagome con una sonrisa antes de abordar el amplio bus que la llevaría hacia el vecindario donde residía.

------

Luego del breve recorrido desde el centro comercial hasta Shiba, Kagome llegó a su departamento con unas cuantas bolsas de mercado en sus manos. Maniobrándolas con cuidado en una sola, ella consiguió las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo y procedió a abrir. El apartamento estaba completamente a oscuras dando la impresión de que aún no había llegado él. Prontamente, la joven encendió el interruptor de la entrada y cerró tranquilamente la puerta con su pie.

Su destino inicial fue la cocina. Allí ella depositó sus compras sobre el mesón y dejó unos cuantos sobres que había recogido en el buzón de la entrada. Luego, aprovechando que sus manos eran libres de nuevo, procedió a deslizar su abrigo por sus cansados hombros mientras salía del lugar. Kagome depositó su prenda sobre el espaldar de una de las sillas del comedor y siguió con rumbo hacia su habitación.

Al pasar, se detuvo momentáneamente en la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio de Inuyasha y se acercó sigilosamente. Quería estar segura de que él aún no hubiera llegado. Efectivamente, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y el ocupante en ningún lugar para ser visto. Un poco apresurada, ella se devolvió por el morral que había dejado en el mesón de la cocina y entró en su habitación ajustando levemente la puerta. Cansadamente, la joven se dejó caer en su cama pulcramente tendida y retiró sus zapatos para cambiarlos por unos más cómodos. Cerró brevemente sus ojos y dejó escapar un suave suspiro de alivio por el cambio. Las actividades en la academia el día de hoy habían sido por de más agotadoras. Su horario, junto con el de Sango, era uno de los más extensos en toda la semana. El único momento de descanso que tenía los días lunes era los treinta minutos de almuerzo.

El resto del día lo tenía ocupado hasta las cinco de la tarde. Además, las clases de dibujo prácticamente eran dictadas de pie por lo que era lógico que sus pies estuvieran matándola para el final de la jornada.

Ahora que estaba un poco más cómoda, Kagome extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar el cajón de su mesita de noche. El primer objeto que se asomó en él fue aquella fotografía que había encontrado en la caneca de basura el día anterior cuando iba a sacarla. El muy tonto había tirado a la basura el portarretrato roto con todo y foto. Los ojos de la joven volvieron a recorrer aquella imagen. No podía negar que aquella mujer era muy hermosa y su cabeza no podía dejar de preguntarse quién era ella. No sabía por qué pero la idea de que esa joven fuera alguien tan importante para un hombre como una novia o prometida, comprimía su pecho.

Pero si fuera realmente alguien así de especial… por qué dejarla en la basura? Era posible que, muy por el contrario a lo que ella estaba pensando, esa persona le trajera muy mala remembranza y fuera aquella, la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de su recuerdo?

Pero… si así fuera no se hubiera molestado tanto con ella. Tal vez sólo se le olvidó retirarla debido al enojo.

Kagome frunció su entrecejo. De dónde demonios salían esas ideas? Ella no tenía que estar pensando en esas cosas. Nunca lo había hecho con nadie y no iba a comenzar con ese sujeto que desde que llegó no había hecho más que volver al revés su muy 'equilibrada' existencia.

La joven buscó en su morral el paquete que había guardado al salir de aquel almacén y sin pensarlo dos veces, retiró el papel que lo envolvía. Mientras veía pasar las fugaces luces de la ciudad desde el bus, Kagome decidió que tal vez no era muy buena idea entregárselo envuelto. Después de todo, este no era ningún regalo de bienvenida que le estuviera haciendo. En parte era por eso y de todas formas debía sacarlo para colocar aquella imagen donde debía estar.

"Ya está." Se dijo a sí misma mientras lo retiraba levemente suspendido frente a sus ojos. "Quedó como nuevo." Satisfecha con el deber cumplido, Kagome lo depositó sobre su edredón estampado de pequeñas flores y desvió su mirada hacia el reloj sobre su tocador. Eran las ocho pasadas y la joven decidió que era mejor ir a guardar sus provisiones en la cocina. De paso, aprovecharía el viaje para preparar un pequeño refrigerio antes de ir a la cama.

Kagome colocó cada cosa en su respectivo gabinete dejando unos cuantos ingredientes para preparar un delicioso sándwich. Luego de cerrar la nevera, la joven se dio la vuelta para ubicarse frente a una pequeña mesa plegadiza en el muro. Allí le dio una rápida hojeada a la correspondencia. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Puras cuentas que estaban próximas a vencerse. Resignada con lo inevitable, regresó al mesón y procedió a preparar su cena.

Inconscientemente, la joven comenzó a tararear una suave melodía que se le vino a la mente en ese momento. Justo cuando estaba agregándole la última rebanada de queso, ella dejó de cantar al escuchar el sonido de las llaves y la puerta abriéndose segundos después. Rápidamente, Kagome terminó de colocar la tapa de pan y se limpió las manos para salir a 'recibir' a su inquilino.

Antes de salir, se tomó un tiempo para acomodarse un poco la ropa y el cabello. Como si no pasara nada, ella salió casualmente de la cocina y lo vio de espalda mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta. Por lo que veía, él también había decidido ir al supermercado. Inuyasha se volteó y en seguida sus ojos se toparon con la joven.

"Buenas noches." Saludó él por cortesía mientras guardaba su juego de llaves en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

"Buenas noches." Respondió ella amablemente viendo cómo estaba bastante ataviado con bolsas. "Quieres que te ayude?" preguntó Kagome avanzando levemente hacia él. Por su parte, Inuyasha levantó una desapercibida ceja al ver su comportamiento. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que ella lo estuviera tuteando finalmente. Y eso no era nuevo. Tenía la ligera impresión de que luego del incidente del sábado la había escuchado hacerlo por primera vez. Sin embargo, en el momento no le dio mucha importancia puesto que su foco estaba en el accidente. Luego esa misma ceja se frunció.

A qué se debía tanta amabilidad y el cambio tan repentino?

Ja… muy seguramente la culpa la estaba matando y de alguna forma pensaba que así podía reparar el daño.

"No te molestes. Yo puedo solo." Le respondió Inuyasha secamente mientras la pasaba a medio camino hacia la cocina. Kagome se mordió el labio y decidió seguirlo. Desde la entrada, lo vio sacando y acomodando sus cosas en la nevera ya que la mayoría de sus compras necesitaban refrigeración. El joven sintió su mirada sobre él todo el tiempo pero decidió continuar aplicando el tratamiento del hielo y en ningún momento dio señales de reconocer su presencia. Kagome aclaró suavemente su garganta.

"Estoy… preparando un sándwich. Quieres uno?"

Inuyasha sonrió internamente. No había duda que no hallaba como disculparse. Y estaba sacrificando su orgullo para lograrlo.

El joven salió finalmente del refrigerador y sin darle una mirada continuó con su labor. "No, gracias." Kagome entendió claramente el mensaje y decidió no insistir más. Ella hizo todo lo posible por intentar suavizar un poco las asperezas entre ellos pero estaba claro que él no iba a ceder. Lo único que haría sería entregarle su estúpido portarretrato y no más.

Rápidamente, ella tomó su plato con su sándwich y un vaso de leche que se había servido con anterioridad para retirarse de la cocina y dejar al sujeto con su tonto resentimiento. Nadie podía reclamarle que no lo había intentado.

Inuyasha guardó lo último de sus compras en la alacena y sonrió forzadamente cuando la sintió salir y sentarse pesadamente en el comedor. Luego buscó una olla que le sirviera para calentar uno de los envases de ramen que había dejado apartado como su cena. Mientras lo dejaba en baño de María por unos minutos, él retiró su chaqueta negra y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Al pasar, vio de reojo a la jovencita mientras comía su sándwich. Por la forma en que lo mordía podía decir que estaba bastante molesta. Y eso lo divirtió mucho.

Pero Kagome no estaba molesta. Estaba enojada. Estaba furiosa! Cómo se atrevía a hacerse el difícil cuando gran parte de la culpa también era suya. Si él no se hubiera aparecido así asustándola, ella no habría roto nada. Hmph… !

Ella estaba tan sumergida en su mundo de reclamos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento el objeto de sus pensamientos se sentó frente a ella en la mesa con un mediano recipiente de comida instantánea en una mano y unos palillos chinos en la otra. Kagome siguió como si nada mientras intentaba encontrarle algo de sabor a su ahora amargada cena. Unos minutos de completo silencio siguió entre ellos donde el único sonido era el reloj de péndulo en una de las paredes de la sala. Inuyasha terminó de pasar un bocado de su comida favorita y levantó su dorada mirada hacia ella.

"No has llamado a mi jefe." Él la vio darle otro fuerte mordisco a su sándwich. "Por qué?"

Kagome se tomó su tiempo para masticar su comida mientras pensaba en la respuesta. Era cierto. Este era el día en que aún no había hecho la dichosa llamada para pedir las referencias. Luego de pasar su bocado, ella tomó un poco de leche para refrescar su seca garganta.

"No he tenido tiempo." Fue su escueta respuesta.

"Segura?" preguntó él. "Ayer no saliste de tu habitación en todo el día. Estabas ocupada haciendo nada?" Comentó Inuyasha con una sonrisa de lado. De inmediato, Kagome se levantó de su silla y tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa.

"Lo que yo haga no es tu asunto. Ya déjame en paz!"

"Sabes… sólo intento entablar una conversación civilizada contigo pero veo que es imposible." Dijo Inuyasha con una voz muy calmada. Después de todo no había caso en amargarse la cena. "Tú sólo haces las cosas más difíciles."

Kagome se irguió indignada. "Yo hago las cosas difíciles! Eres tú el que las está haciendo difíciles!"

"Por cierto… Te has dado cuenta que desde el sábado has estado tuteándome?"

"Eh?" Kagome se frenó en lo que estuvo por decir. Era verdad. Había comenzado a hacerlo inconscientemente y ahora le parecía natural tratarlo con cierta familiaridad. Sin embargo, decidió dejar pasar el tema. Ese no era el asunto que estaban discutiendo. "Yo he intentado ser más amable contigo pero eres tú quien se ha encargado de lo contrario! Y no sé por qué me molesto." Seguidamente, la joven recogió su vaso y plato vacío y regresó a la cocina.

Desde el comedor Inuyasha escuchó el estruendo de la loza cuando ella la tiró de mala gana en el lavaplatos. Sin afectarlo en lo más mínimo puesto que no eran sus cosas, él decidió continuar con su ramen antes de que se enfriara. El día de hoy había sido bastante alentador. El ver a Kikyo de nuevo lo había hecho olvidarse de todo lo malo que vivió durante esos largos años de ausencia y por ese motivo no iba a permitir que una mocosa tan inmadura como ésta, le echara a perder ese momento de satisfacción.

Allá ella con su mal carácter. Lo importante ahora era pensar en su cita de mañana.

Unos minutos más tarde, la joven Higurashi pasó con paso firme hacia el corredor. Lo primero que hizo fue levantar el portarretrato de su cama y regresar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Inuyasha levantó su mirada del ramen al sentirla volver y la vio plantada frente a él al otro lado de la mesa.

"Se te ofrece algo?"

Kagome colocó el objeto que traía en su mano sobre la mesa. "No es igual pero es la única manera que tengo para reponerlo ya que las palabras no sirven de nada contigo." Con eso dicho, ella regresó a su habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras de sí.

Inuyasha depositó sus palillos dentro del casi vacío empaque de ramen y levantó el objeto de la mesa. Cuando le dio vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver de qué se trataba. Era un portarretrato nuevo. Definitivamente no era el mismo pero… la fotografía sí era la misma que había permanecido por tantos años inmortalizando aquel dulce rostro en el viejo marco. Seguramente la había dejado por ahí botada. Qué descuidado. La mirada de Inuyasha se entristeció levemente mientras acariciaba con su mano libre el vidrio a la altura de la mejilla.

"Lo siento… "

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por tenerme taaaaaaanta paciencia… je je… por eso he aquí un capítulo larguito como una especie de compensación por la larga espera… en fin, aún tendrán que pasar algunas cositas para que esta parejita comience un acercamiento un poco más amistoso… sólo espero que para cuando pasen esos capítulos yo siga con vida… je je… así que les pido un poquito más de paciencia y muchas gracias por aguantar mis locuras… Espero que les haya gustado y advierto que no me hago responsable por los posibles daños q esta historia pueda ocasionar… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...

Se me cuidan y les mando un millón de besos!

Hasta una próxima entrega…


	7. Chapter 7

**SE ARRIENDA HABITACION**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER****: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI ME PERTENECE… SOLO LOS TOMÉ PRESTADOS PARA MIS PROPOSITOS PERVERSOS… MUAJAJAJAJAJA!**

------

------

**Capítulo 7**

------

------

Kagome entró tranquilamente en su departamento al día siguiente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Los martes sólo dictaba clases en la mañana dejándole las tardes libres para dedicarse un poco a su verdadera profesión. Por eso estaba tan contenta. Por fin podría hacerle una muy merecida visita a su adorado taller que había tenido tan descuidado últimamente. Definitivamente era bueno estar en casa tan temprano y disfrutar con más libertad de su espacio teniendo en cuenta que Inuyasha salía desde muy temprano y llegaba hasta la noche. Eso le daba tiempo de sentirse más cómoda.

La joven se quitó su chaqueta de dril y enseguida retiró la pinza que sujetaba su negro cabello en una alta moña dejándolo caer libremente sobre su espalda y hombros. Ella sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para soltarlo por completo y con la misma sonrisa se retiró hacia su habitación para ponerse una ropa más adecuada para el resto del día. Sin embargo, se detuvo un momento cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha abierta. Era muy extraño considerando que siempre la mantenía cerrada estuviera o no en el apartamento. Desde su posición en el marco de la puerta, Kagome recorrió con sus ojos el lugar.

Estaba ordenado.

Algo increíble considerando la fama de sucios y desordenados que tenían los hombres que vivían solos. En eso estaba pensando hasta cuando sus órbitas café se posaron en el portarretrato que permanecía de pie sobre una mesita de noche.

Un lugar especial para un objeto especial.

Kagome dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio. Al menos él no lo había tirado a la basura como pensó que haría. Aparentemente lo había aceptado sin problema. La joven apoyó su mano izquierda en el marco y la otra la llevó hacia su pecho. No sabía por qué pero el ver esa foto ahí…

"Pensé que ya habías aprendido la lección."

El corazón de Kagome se le subió hasta la garganta obstruyéndole parcialmente la respiración. Su reacción inmediata fue darse la vuelta con tan mala suerte que uno de sus tacones no se deslizó apropiadamente sobre la madera haciéndola perder el equilibrio. La joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el inminente golpe en su parte trasera tras la caída pero éste nunca llegó.

Kagome sintió que algo la detuvo por unos segundos mientras caía y luego eso mismo la haló fuertemente hacia adelante en donde algo duro y compacto la frenó de pasar derecho. Algo compacto e igualmente húmedo. La joven parpadeó varias veces intentando acoplarse de nuevo a la situación presente pero segundos después el movimiento de sus párpados se detuvo cuando fue consciente de que un par de fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la espalda. De golpe, ella levantó la vista y confirmó todas sus sospechas.

Frente a ella estaba Inuyasha con una toalla sobre su cabeza, el pecho totalmente descubierto y otra toalla rodeándole la cintura. En pocas palabras, él estaba prácticamente desnudo abrazándola en la puerta de su habitación! Kagome quería gritar pero nada salió de su boca. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de él. Y tampoco podía desviarlos de su rostro. Era la tercera vez que lo tenía tan cerca de ella y si no fuera por la toalla que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo…

"Estás bien?" preguntó él al ver la aterradora expresión en su rostro. Finalmente Kagome reaccionó al escucharlo hablar y sin contestar a su pregunta comenzó a forcejear para soltarse de su agarre.

"Suéltame! Me estás mojando!!" exclamó ella después de pensar en una tonta excusa para intentar disimular lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo.

Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle aunque en el fondo no podía negar que estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación. Parecía que entre más ella intentaba mantenerse alejada de él siempre terminaba por pasar lo contrario. Y no eran situaciones que él estuviera buscando a propósito. Ella solita se las buscaba. Y se lo merecía por entrometida y altanera.

"Al menos deberías agradecerme. Si no hubiera sido por mí ahora estarías sentada en el piso con un fuerte dolor en tu---"

"Ni se te ocurra mencionar a mi---" Kagome se calló a tiempo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. "Fue tu culpa por asustarme de esa manera." La joven comenzó a secar la humedad en su blusa frotando sus manos por las mangas y el frente de su camisa.

"Mi culpa?!" repitió Inuyasha indignado. "Como veo las cosas… yo no era quien estaba espiando en la habitación del otro." Las mejillas de Kagome se enrojecieron al saberse descubierta de nuevo.

"Yo no estaba espiando." Se defendió Kagome en voz baja pero secamente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado. Tener ese pecho desnudo frente a sus ojos era algo perturbador. Quería salir corriendo de ahí pero para su desgracia, el hombre estaba de pie obstruyéndole el paso.

Inuyasha hubiera querido quedarse un poco más provocándola pero ya tenía cierto compromiso y no quería llegar tarde. Él comenzó a frotar nuevamente la toalla en su cabeza para secar el exceso de agua de su abundante cabellera plateada mientras pasaba a la joven en la puerta. Por su parte, ella sintió que ya podía respirar con menos dificultad y vio de reojo al joven mientras buscaba algo de ropa limpia en su armario. Luego vio cómo sus manos agarraban el borde de la toalla haciendo el ademán como si fuera a retirarla. Kagome inmediatamente se coloreó de un rojo bastante fuerte.

"Ni se te ocurra desvestirte en mi presencia!!" gritó ella asustada.

"Y qué esperas para salir de mi habitación!!!" gritó él enojado.

Kagome apretó sus puños a sus lados y dio sus primeros pasos fuera de la habitación pero se detuvo al escucharlo de nuevo.

"Claro… a no ser que quieras quedarte a disfrutar del espectáculo." Esto último lo dijo Inuyasha con un tono de voz entre divertido y sugestivo. Sabía que eso oprimiría el detonador de la bomba a punto de explotar que ella llevaba en su interior. Y no se equivocó. Pero gracias a su rápida acción logró evitarla.

Kagome se volteó de golpe para responderle lo que se merecía por haber hecho un comentario tan pervertido como ese pero una húmeda toalla lanzada con mediana fuerza chocó contra su cara impidiéndoselo. Luego escuchó la puerta ser cerrada fuertemente en su cara e Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho por su hazaña.

"Eso le enseñará." Dijo él para sí mientras se retiraba de la puerta para ir por su ropa para vestirse.

Al otro lado de la puerta, una muy ofendida Kagome retiró bruscamente la toalla que cubría su rostro mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes. De repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza y la joven bajó su mirada hacia la mano que sujetaba la toalla. De inmediato sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Sería posible que él se hubiera atrevido a tirarle en la cara la misma toalla que hasta hace unos momentos cubría su… Uich!! Esto sí que había cruzado los límites.

"ERES UN MALDITO ASQUEROSO!!!" gritó ella a todo pulmón para que pudiera escucharla a través de la puerta. Seguidamente Kagome agarró entre sus manos la húmeda tela haciendo una especie de esfera con ella para luego tirarla y golpear la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía contenida.

Inuyasha se detuvo a medio camino de remover la toalla de su cintura y se giró parcialmente cuando la escuchó gritar.

"PERVERTIDO!!!" exclamó la joven más sonrojada que antes y corrió hacia su habitación para aislarse nuevamente buscando la seguridad que aquel espacio le proveía. A este tipo de cosas se refería en un comienzo cuando se opuso rotundamente a compartir su apartamento con un hombre. Sabía perfectamente que este tipo de cosas pasarían. Siempre comenzaban con leves pero claras insinuaciones, encuentros casuales o accidentales como el que acababa de suceder y luego…

Kagome respiró profundamente en un intento por tranquilizarse. "Cálmate Kagome." Se dijo ella mientras avanzaba hacia su cama para sentarse. "Tienes que calmarte y no darle la satisfacción de salirse con la suya. Eso sólo alimenta más su ya exageradamente inflado ego." Kagome continuó hablando consigo misma como si estuviera repitiendo una especie de mantra. "Sólo actúa lo más natural posible." Hmph…! como si eso fuera posible con tantas provocaciones de su parte. La joven dejó caer su mentón contra su clavícula derrotada y nuevamente volvió a tomar aire. Fue sólo hasta esa segunda inhalación que percibió un suave aroma a manzanilla. Al parecer era el aroma que tenía la toalla y que ahora permanecía impregnada en su memoria olfativa.

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente cuando a su mente volvieron esas imágenes de aquel pecho y torso desnudos. Luego de haber sido rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos, Kagome alcanzó a apoyar sus delicadas manos sobre aquella superficie. Aunque el contacto fue breve, las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron a percibir la suavidad de la piel que cubría aquella compacta masa muscular.

La joven fijó su mirada en las manos sobre su regazo y luego subieron por la manga de su camisa. La prenda tenía unas leves manchas de un tono más oscuro al color original de la tela producto de la humedad que cubría aquella porción de piel. Kagome cerró sus ojos al recordar cómo aquellas pequeñas gotas de agua caían de las puntas de su cabello hacia su rostro para luego bajar por su cuello y desembocar donde sobresalía el hueso de su clavícula.

Nunca antes había visto algo tan… sensual?... erótico?... excitante?

Kagome se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y desesperadamente comenzó a sacudirla para hacer que todas aquellas imágenes desaparecieran de su mente. "Dios mío… qué demonios está pasando conmigo? Me estoy volviendo loca… ese tipo me está enloqueciendo… maldita sea!!" exclamó ella con la garganta apretada para que no saliera de esas cuatro paredes. "No debería sentir nada de esto y mucho menos por un extraño!! Maldición!!!..."

Ella golpeó sus manos contra el colchón bajo ella y rápidamente se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Tenía que lavarse la cara y deshacerse de una vez por todas de aquella desagradable sensación que le provocó tener esa toalla sobre su rostro. Y de paso, hacer desaparecer ese aroma que de ahora en adelante y por su culpa le recordaría a él.

------

Una vez seco y luego de haber reído a carcajadas por lo sucedido con la jovencita, Inuyasha procedió a vestirse finalmente. Un fugaz vistazo al reloj de su mesita de noche, le dejó saber que casi iban a ser las dos de la tarde y que si no se apuraba, llegaría tarde al departamento de Kikyo. Y ella odiaba la impuntualidad y el incumplimiento.

El joven de ojos dorados avanzó hacia un pequeño escritorio mientras terminaba de guardar su camisa negra dentro de su pantalón caqui. Una vez ahí, Inuyasha revisó su teléfono celular como era su costumbre por si se había perdido de alguna llamada o mensaje importante mientras se bañaba. Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente al ver un nombre muy conocido en el registro de mensajes.

Por qué demonios no se daba por vencido de una buena vez? No debería estar desperdiciando su 'valioso' tiempo en algo que nunca iba a volver a pasar. Por qué no se dedicaba a continuar con sus asuntos y con su vida y lo dejaba en paz de una maldita vez para hacer la suya!

"Maldito…" musitó Inuyasha por lo bajo mientras borraba aquel mensaje de texto sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de leerlo. Una vez 'limpia' la memoria del aparato, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón junto con su billetera dejando afuera aquella tarjetita que la había entregado Kikyo.

Así que por eso Miroku no había podido dar con ella.

Finalmente Kikyo había decidido cambiar de residencia.

Con una pequeña sonrisa él se dirigió hacia su guardarropa y sacó un frasco azul para dejar un poco de su contenido en una de sus manos. Regresando de nuevo la botella a su lugar, Inuyasha repartió la pequeña cantidad de líquido entre sus dos manos y las colocó sobre su mentón para refrescar esa porción del rostro recién afeitada. Luego, cepilló su larga cabellera pasando sus dedos entre las hebras plateadas para deshacerse de los inevitables nudos. Los rebeldes flequillos de cabello arriba de su cabeza cayeron naturalmente sobre su frente y sus dos cortos y singulares mechones se acomodaron de igual manera para descansar sobre sus hombros.

Por último y para completar su vestimenta, Inuyasha acomodó su gorra negra en su cabeza. Tal vez no estaba muy acorde para la ocasión pero era muy necesario andar con ella y sobre todo si iba a pasearse por la calle a la vista de todo el mundo. No estaba de más tomar sus precauciones. El reloj en su muñeca le siguió y se dispuso a salir del cuarto cuando se detuvo un momento. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo iba demorarse con ella pero considerando que la temperatura en las noches bajaba considerablemente debido a la cercanía del otoño, decidió llevar consigo una chaqueta. Su mano alcanzó una de las tantas que colgaban en su guardarropa y se la colocó rápidamente. Era una chaqueta de jean negro.

Finalmente satisfecho con el resultado, Inuyasha recogió el pedazo de papel que había dejado sobre su escritorio para ver bien la dirección. Haciendo un poco de memoria, recordó que esa dirección correspondía a un vecindario ubicado casi en las afueras de Tokio del otro lado de la ciudad. Mirando por segunda vez el reloj y teniendo en cuenta que aún debía ir a comer algo, decidió tomar un taxi en vez de usar el transporte público.

Al salir de su alcoba, el joven dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta diagonal a la suya y sonrió levemente. Parecía que esa era su solución para todo. Encerrarse en aquel cuarto para no dar más la cara. Luego levantó la toalla que le había lanzado a la cara anteriormente y con ella en la mano, se dirigió al patio de ropas para dejarla secando hasta su regreso.

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar y con el tiempo justo, Inuyasha salió del apartamento para encontrarse finalmente con aquella mujer.

------

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo donde ya era de noche, una alta figura permanecía de pie con una fina copa de cristal y la medida exacta de coñac en ella mirando por el amplio ventanal de su estudio. Sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos miraban fijamente hacia el cielo de aquella fría noche. El lugar hubiera estado completamente a oscuras si no fuera por la luna que brillaba fuertemente en la bóveda celeste. Sus rayos caían directamente sobre la ciudad logrando filtrarse entre aquel amplio ventanal para iluminar levemente su serio y pensativo rostro.

El hombre llevó por primera vez su copa de licor hacia sus labios para tomar un poco de aquella fuerte bebida. La necesitaba.

De repente, unos frágiles brazos lo rodearon desde atrás en un amoroso abrazo. El hombre no se inmutó ante aquel gesto pues ya estaba acostumbrado y decidió, como siempre, no darse la vuelta para reconocerla. La dueña de aquellos brazos presionó su mejilla contra la fría seda de su bata azul oscuro y sonrió levemente.

"Amor, qué haces despierto a estas horas? Debes descansar." Le dijo ella suavemente.

"Y tú que haces levantada?" Aquel hombre le respondió con otra pregunta en su frío tono de voz. Eso era típico en él. Nunca le gustaba dar explicaciones.

"Sabes que no puedo dormir si tú no estás a mi lado." La mujer se aferró más a su espalda. "La cama se pone muy fría sin ti." El hombre bebió de nuevo de su copa sin desviar la mirada de su punto fijo en el oscuro firmamento. "Hay algo que te está preocupando? Llevas más de una semana sin dormir." Luego de aquel comentario por parte de la mujer, la habitación se llenó de un prolongado silencio. La mujer cerró sus ojos y permaneció así intentando transmitirle en ese brazo todo su apoyo y comprensión.

"Está en Japón." Respondió el hombre con firmeza acabando con aquel silencio. La mujer sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando su esposo.

"Cómo lo sabes?" La mujer finalmente aflojó su abrazo en el hombre permitiéndole desplazarse desde la ventana hacia su escritorio. Allí, él levantó de la superficie una especie de documento con su mano libre y se lo extendió a su esposa. Ella avanzó tranquilamente para recibirlo y dirigió sus preocupadas pupilas hacia su rostro preguntándole silenciosamente qué era aquello que ahora tenía en sus manos.

"Es un reporte de inmigración de todos los aeropuertos del mundo." El hombre se detuvo un momento para fruncir su inexpresiva mirada. "Ingresó a Japón hace un poco más de una semana." La mujer bajó su mirada hacia el documento y luego dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

"Amor--"

"Es un irresponsable!!" gritó él finalmente interrumpiendo a la mujer frente a ella. "Desde que llegó a esta casa no ha hecho más que darme dolores de cabeza. Teníamos un acuerdo y míralo ahora!!" Él hizo una breve pausa para darle otro sorbo a su bebida. La necesitaba bastante. Su esposa arrugó levemente su frente ante el tono de voz de su esposo. Él nunca se enojaba de esa manera… o al menos no delante de ella.

"Amor, cálmate. Recuerda tu tensión." Dijo ella intentando apaciguar su explosivo temperamento.

"Al diablo la tensión…" respondió él por lo bajo. "De todos los malditos lugares existentes en este maldito planeta, tenía que escoger ese maldito país!" El tono de aquel hombre comenzó a aumentar a medida que hablaba hasta llegar a las últimas palabras las cuales acompañó con una fuerte palmada sobre la lisa superficie de su escritorio. La preocupada mujer saltó ligeramente con el estruendo de aquel golpe. "Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que fue detrás de esa maldita falda." Él hizo otra pausa y terminó con el contenido de su copa. "Me desobedeció!!!" Frente a él, su fiel compañera sonrió levemente. "De qué te ríes, mujer? No es gracioso."

"Es que… sigues tratándolo como a un niño." El hombre se sentó en su elegante asiento de cuero con una fría expresión en su rostro ante las palabras de su esposa. La sonrisa de su mujer se extendió un poco más y avanzó hacia él para rodearlo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Amor, él ya es un hombre de veintiocho años. Es normal que quiera hacer su propia vida." Le dijo ella suavemente al oído. "El muchacho está enamora--"

"Hn… un hombre de veintiocho años no hace las cosas que él está haciendo. Es un mocoso malagradecido." Refutó el hombre mientras le extendía la copa a la mujer tras él. Ella entendió perfectamente su silenciosa petición y sin dudarlo un segundo, la tomó y se dirigió hacia el pequeño bar que mantenía en uno de los módulos de la amplia biblioteca. "Debería cancelarle todas las cuentas bancarias para ver cómo se defiende."

"Amor, sabes bien que eso no lo afectaría en lo más mínimo. Recuerda que nunca le ha puesto un dedo a ese dinero." La dulce mujer intentó ser razonable con su esposo y con la misma sonrisa de antes, regresó a su lado ofreciéndole la copa de coñac. Él se la recibió y de inmediato la llevó a sus labios para un rápido sorbo.

"Tanto trabajo para nada." Gruñó él. "Hice todo lo que me pidió. Le di todo. Acepté y cumplí sus infantiles condiciones y para qué? Para que de la noche a la mañana decidiera tirar todo y escaparse?" De nuevo el tono de voz estaba aumentando dejando un leve eco en el gran salón. "Es un inconsciente." Él le dio otro sorbo al coñac. "Y la culpa la tuvo aquella mujer. Ella fue quien lo malcrió."

"Amor, eso no es cierto. Él es un buen muchacho. La rebeldía es parte de su personalidad."

"Rebeldía?" repitió él con una seca mofa. "Eso no es ser rebelde. Eso es ser un niño mimado y caprichoso." Su esposa le dio una pícara mirada.

"Y me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado lo caprichoso." El hombre frunció considerablemente su entrecejo y la joven mujer dejó escapar la risa contenida. "Anda, amor. Vamos a dormir. Es tarde." Le dijo ella divertida mientras tomaba sus manos para obligarlo a levantarse. Sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, él se dejó llevar por la mujer que hacía doce años había desposado.

Ella era la única persona en todo el mundo que tenía este extraño poder sobre él. No sabía cómo, pero cada vez que ella le dedicaba aquella sonrisa llena de amor y devoción, esa pared de ladrillo que siempre se mantenía firme en su personalidad se derrumbaba sucumbiendo al encanto de aquella mujer. Esto, por supuesto, no era algo que demostrara abiertamente delante de los demás, ni siquiera delante del blanco de su molestia.

Delante de todos, él era la autoridad y el hielo en carne y hueso.

------

Esta era la segunda copa de brandy que se tomaba en menos de media hora. Y no era para menos.

Desde que llegó a aquel departamento el día anterior no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar, pensar y volver a pensar en él. En aquel inesperado encuentro. En todo aquello que vivieron juntos antes de aquella abrupta separación. En todas aquellas palabras que pronunciaran sus labios una y otra vez con voz entrecortada y jadeante mientras se dejaban llevar por la pasión.

Kikyo cerró sus ojos fuertemente ante el recuerdo de la que, sin saberlo, sería su última vez juntos. Segundos después de haber sucumbido ambos al punto máximo del éxtasis y aún sin separarse de ella, él había tenido el poco tacto de dejarle saber que tenían que separarse por un tiempo y por el bien de los dos. O al menos hasta que la situación fuera más favorable para ambos.

En el momento, lo único que quiso hacer, más que gritar o llorar, fue abofetearlo. Abofetearlo fuerte hasta que su muñeca se quebrara y su mano se ampollara pero se contuvo. Ella nunca fue una mujer de hacer escenas. Nunca fue simpatizante de los escándalos y las patéticas escenas de llanto desgarrado mientras se arrodillaba suplicando que no la dejara.

Sin embargo, eso nunca se lo pudo perdonar.

Nunca.

Y aunque él regresara como se lo había dicho en un comienzo, el tiempo había hecho de las suyas en su vida obligándola a tomar decisiones apresuradas y definitivas llevadas por el despecho y el resentimiento.

Ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Él había llegado muchos años tarde.

Por más que quisieran, entre los dos jamás podría haber nada.

"Por qué Inuyasha?" le preguntó ella a la nada. "Por qué tenías que volver? Tenías que aparecerte de nuevo para volver al revés mi vida! Justo cuando había logrado seguir su curso normal!!" gritó la mujer mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón. Estos diez años le habían servido para rehacer su vida y acoplarse a su nuevo papel. Día y noche luchó fuertemente en los confines de su habitación para arrancárselo definitivamente del corazón y de la piel repitiéndose continuamente que lo odiaba con la misma fuerza y pasión con la que alguna vez lo amó y le había permitido amarla.

Gracias a él, ella era lo que era ahora. Una mujer fría y calculadora. Una mujer con corazón de piedra llena de amargura. Una mujer que juró nunca volver a dejarse pisotear por nada ni por nadie. Una mujer sin escrúpulos hasta cierto punto y cuando la situación lo ameritara.

Esa era la Kikyo de diez años después. O al menos esa era la imagen que quería proyectar en todo momento hasta que escuchó su inconfundible voz a sus espaldas en aquel café. En aquel momento todo su cuerpo se hizo gelatina y la urgente y desesperada necesidad de entregarse de nuevo a sus brazos se apoderó de su razón haciéndola dudar hasta cierto punto. Lo que la salvó de hacerlo fue, en parte, aquellos espectadores cuyas miradas sentía sobre ambos.

"Maldito seas…" musitó ella con adolorido rencor. El haberlo tenido tan cerca casi había echado a perder esa inexpresiva fachada que le había costado tanto construir con el tiempo. Por eso su extrema urgencia de salir de aquel lugar y dejarlo atrás nuevamente. No le gustó para nada las sensaciones que despertaron y recorrieron su cuerpo ante el sólo contacto de sus ojos.

Kikyo se llevó otro sorbo de brandy y cerró sus ojos brevemente para dejar que el efecto del licor hiciera su trabajo en su perturbado sistema.

Después de unos segundos de permanecer así, la mujer depositó su copa sobre la mesa de centro de su pequeña sala y se levantó lentamente haciendo alarde de su elegancia y distinción. Con paso firme pero solemne, ella se acercó a un gran espejo que decoraba una de las paredes en el salón. Kikyo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante su reflejo. El elegante traje de paño rojo se ceñía perfectamente a su figura logrando acentuar aún más su estrecha cintura. Las perfectas curvas de sus caderas resaltaban notoriamente gracias al corte de su chaqueta y a la forma entubada de la falda.

Aunque sonara contradictorio, ella quería lucir sencillamente espectacular para él. No quería que la viera como la mujer sufrida y desconsolada que dejó tras su partida. Iba a mostrarle a una mujer decidida y fuerte que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse caer rendida ante sus irresistibles encantos masculinos.

No… Eso nunca.

Con esa misma plácida sonrisa, Kikyo recorrió con sus delicadas manos su cuerpo desde las caderas hasta su torso, pasando por su angosta cintura. Era como si estuviera moldeando su propio cuerpo frente al espejo.

Estaba decida a hacerlo arrepentirse de haberla dejado, a hacerlo sufrir por cada lágrima que derramó ella tras su partida.

Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo maldecir su ya maldita existencia por cada segundo de su vida que vivió en el extranjero lejos de ella.

Estaba decidida a hacerlo arrepentirse y maldecirse por haber perdido algo que nunca más podría tener por más que lo deseara.

Con ese último pensamiento en su cabeza, Kikyo colocó sus manos debajo de sus senos buscando acomodarlos mejor para hacer aún más tentador e irresistible su escote. Una de las tantas debilidades de los hombres. Esa, y una corta pero discreta minifalda.

La mujer frente al espejo revisó por último su maquillaje y peinado. Realmente estaba satisfecha con el resultado después de haber pasado toda la mañana sacando cada uno de los trajes que mantenía ahí en ese departamento para ponérselo y desfilar frente al espejo de su habitación buscando lucir extremadamente sexy e inolvidable.

Ese sería su castigo.

Segundos después, el timbre de la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada de su visitante. Kikyo dirigió su fría mirada hacia ella antes de regresarla de nuevo al espejo y sonreírle a su reflejo. Con el mismo paso altivo que la caracterizaba avanzó prontamente hacia la puerta, después de todo, era de mala educación hacer esperar a las visitas en la puerta.

Frente a ella, Kikyo tomó aire profundamente y su rostro de tornó serio e inexpresivo como siempre. La mayor prueba de su vida había llegado e iba a superarla a como diera lugar.

Ella ya no era una mujer débil.

Con firme resolución, Kikyo abrió finalmente y enseguida tomó más aire cuando sus apagados ojos marrones hicieron contacto por tercera vez con aquellos brillantes y seductores ojos dorados. De repente surgió en ella la molesta sensación de arrepentimiento por haberlo citado en aquel lugar tan privado e íntimo. Ella tenía una reputación que mantener y el sólo hecho de tenerlo ahí era un riesgo muy grande.

No… se dijo ella mentalmente con firmeza. Tienes que ser fuerte Kikyo… no puedes caer…

"Tan puntual como siempre, Inuyasha." Dijo ella como saludo a lo que él respondió con una de sus inocentes y encantadoras sonrisas.

"Y tú tan hermosa como siempre."

Esas palabras de inmediato encendieron las alarmas de Kikyo, aunque en ningún momento mostró cambio alguno en la expresión de su rostro. Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta como una tácita orden de que siguiera. Era necesario romper el contacto visual entre ellos y mantenerse a cierta distancia de él. Había comenzado a dudar y eso no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

Inuyasha recorrió complacido con sus ojos aquella exquisita figura que se alejaba con un movimiento de cadera muy coqueto y elegante. Lo que le había dicho antes no era cierto ni justo. No estaba tan hermosa como antes. Estaba aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. El tiempo la había transformado en toda una mujer con mucho poder de seducción y con un porte casi inalcanzable.

Kikyo sonrió forzadamente. Él tenía su intensa mirada sobre ella. Podía sentirlo.

El hombre en la puerta despertó recordando el principal motivo de su visita. Suavemente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y siguió a la elegante mujer hasta la sala. Los ojos de Inuyasha finalmente se desviaron de su espalda para darle un vistazo al lugar. El apartamento no era muy espacioso pero sí cómodo y adecuado para una persona sola. Sin embargo, le extrañó en cierta forma que Kikyo se mudara para un lugar como este después de vivir por tantos años en una casa relativamente espaciosa en la ciudad. Siempre pensó que había sido feliz en su hogar y que por nada del mundo lo dejaría para irse a vivir en las afueras de Tokio. Lo único que nunca podría negar de ella era ese buen gusto que siempre tuvo y que aún ahora mantenía para decorar sus espacios.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente. En más de una ocasión, ella le habló de su fuerte deseo por estudiar diseño de interiores para llegar a ser una reconocida y muy cotizada decoradora y no pudo evitar preguntarse si había logrado hacer realidad ese sueño.

"Ahora me doy cuenta por qué nunca pude comunicarme contigo." Comentó Inuyasha finalmente. "Creí que amabas vivir en la casa de tus padres." Kikyo detuvo su andar y pretendió arreglar unas flores en un fino jarrón de cristal sobre la mesa de centro.

"Ese lugar me traía demasiados malos recuerdos." Respondió Kikyo indiferente refiriéndose a todos aquellos momentos que compartieron los dos en esa casa. "Pero… esta no es una visita social ni creo que tanta insistencia de tu parte para verme fuera para preguntarme por aquella casa."

"Es cierto." Inuyasha siguió cada movimiento de la joven con sus ojos. Obviamente ella estaba intentado por todos los medios evitar cualquier contacto con él para hacerlo sentir mal.

Kikyo detuvo momentáneamente su labor ante el silencio que los rodeaba. "Te agradecería que fueras breve. Soy una persona muy ocupada y tengo muchas cosas que hacer." Kikyo le dirigió una fría mirada. "Por qué regresaste?" Inuyasha metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón caqui.

"Por ti. Ya te lo dije."

"Por mi?" repitió ella. "Esa no es una respuesta que me diga mucho. A qué viniste? Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Kikyo nuevamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Regresé porque alguna vez te dije que lo haría. Te dije que regresaría por ti. Aquí dejé una vida y quiero que---"

"Eso no es posible." Lo interrumpió Kikyo fríamente sabiendo a la perfección que lo que iba a pedirle era que volvieran a empezar su relación para continuar con todos aquellos planes que habían hecho para crear una vida juntos. Eso era algo que nunca jamás quería escucharlo decir de sus labios. Al ver la expresión en su rostro, Kikyo respondió de inmediato la pregunta que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento por su mente. "Ya es demasiado tarde. Todo se acabó entre nosotros desde el mismo instante en el que me dijiste que te irías y que debíamos separarnos."

"Eso no--" Comenzó a refutar Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido pero Kikyo lo interrumpió.

"Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir ya puedes irte." La mujer reunió todo su coraje para mantenerse en completo control y muy convincente y segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, Inuyasha era un hombre muy orgulloso y persistente y no iba a aceptar irse con una negativa tan tajante como esa. No cuando ni siquiera daba por terminaba su conversación.

Kikyo no resistió permanecer un minuto más en esa situación y decidió regresar hacia la puerta para enfatizar sus palabras e indicarle la salida. Sus claras intenciones fueron interrumpidas por el contacto de una de sus gruesas manos en su brazo mientras lo pasaba. De inmediato ella sintió el tirón que la hizo girarse y estrellarse con el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha. Él aprovechó la conmoción en su hermoso rostro para reforzar su agarre con la otra mano en su brazo libre.

Ahora sí la tenía como la quería.

"Aún no he terminado." Le dijo él clavando su penetrante mirada en sus oscuros ojos.

"Para mi… sí." Replicó ella tranquilamente. Aún cuando el contacto de sus cuerpos y la cercanía de sus rostros estuviera perturbándola profundamente por dentro, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle saber que sus acciones estaban afectándola con esa magnitud. "Ahora puedes regresar a los Estados Unidos y olvidarme para siempre."

"Eso nunca." Inuyasha apretó su agarre en ella y la haló más contra su cuerpo. "En aquel entonces te expliqué el por qué debía irme… por qué debía dejarte, pero igualmente te dije que no sería para siempre, que algún día volvería porque yo--"

"Basta!! No digas más!!" gritó Kikyo haciendo un fuerte movimiento de brazos para lograr soltarse de su tortuoso agarre. El pecho de Kikyo subía y bajaba agitado bajo la gruesa tela de su traje. "No quiero escucharte decir eso nunca más!" exclamó ella un poco más calmada esta vez pero sintiéndose demasiado expuesta y vulnerable en el momento. En ese instante su cuerpo comenzó a pedirle aquella sustancia a la que se había acostumbrado desde hacía algún tiempo. Ese había sido su tranquilizante para momentos donde volvía a hundirse en el mar infinito de recuerdos que la atormentaban durante sus noches solitarias.

Recobrando su semblante indiferente y altivo, Kikyo lo pasó de nuevo, pero esta vez en dirección contraria a la puerta, para encaminarse hacia un sencillo pero elegante mueble donde guardaba su fiel acompañante de despecho.

Inuyasha se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso y su dorada mirada la siguió durante toda su trayectoria. Entonces, la vio abrir una pequeña puerta para sacar una copa y una botella de… licor? El hombre frunció levemente su entrecejo cuando se dio cuenta que aquel trago obviamente no era para él. Kikyo se sirvió una moderada cantidad de brandy y sin tapar ni guardar la botella se llevó de un golpe la copa a su boca para beber. En este primer intento alcanzó a dejar la mitad del oscuro contenido pues la cantidad era un poco mayor a la que se debía servir normalmente. El frunce en el ceño de Inuyasha se profundizó más y casi de inmediato avanzó hacia ella a grandes zancadas cuando le vio la intención de repetir la acción para acabar de tomar por completo su bebida.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kikyo?" le preguntó él extendiendo su brazo para detenerla por la muñeca antes de que la copa hiciera contacto por segunda vez con sus rojos labios. La mujer que mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras acercaba su copa los abrió de golpe ante el contacto de aquella mano y la pregunta que había escuchado de él.

"Bebiendo, no lo ves?" respondió ella a lo obvio. "Ahora suéltame." Le ordenó ella tranquilamente mientras halaba su mano. Ante el movimiento, el poco líquido se meció amenazando con desbordarse. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no la dejó ir y se mantuvo firme a su lado.

"Tú nunca fuiste amiga de la bebida. La odiabas." Le dijo él entre enojado y preocupado. Kikyo apenas sonrió forzadamente, era la primera vez que la veía hacer un gesto así.

"Antes yo no era muchas cosas." Siseó Kikyo con amargura repitiendo el movimiento de muñeca anterior. "Y tenías que aparecer tú para recordármelo!!"

Esta vez la fuerza que empleó ella fue mayor debido a la emoción con que gritó esto último pero su intento fue igual de infructuoso que los anteriores pues Inuyasha apretó aún más su agarre y con la misma resistencia que mostró antes la atrajo un poco más hacia él. Con su mano libre le quitó la copa que amenazaba con voltearse y rápidamente se bebió el resto del contenido delante de sus enojados ojos.

"Eres un maldito des--!!" Comenzó a gritar Kikyo perdiendo totalmente todo su refinamiento. Sin embargo, fue detenida abruptamente por los labios de Inuyasha que se posaron forzadamente sobre los suyos. Kikyo abrió ampliamente sus ojos ante el duro contacto de sus bocas e Inuyasha aprovechó su conmoción para soltar su muñeca y junto con la otra, que se había desocupado al dejar la copa sobre el mueble, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo por la parte baja de su espalda. Casi de inmediato, él la tenía aprisionada entre el mueble y su duro cuerpo.

Kikyo comenzó a recuperarse del asombro y al verse en esa situación comenzó a forcejear desesperada entre sus brazos para separarlo de ella y lograr recuperar de nuevo su invadido espacio personal. Esto era algo que no debía por qué estar pasando. Ella se había jurado a sí misma no ceder ante él por ningún motivo ni bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Inuyasha la superaba en fuerza física y su aliento cargado con aquel sabor del licor comenzaba a adentrarse en su propio sistema derrumbando por completo toda su anterior resistencia y nublándole de igual manera la razón.

La hambrienta boca de aquel hombre que había jurado odiar por el resto de su vida comenzó a hacerse más insistente sobre sus apretados labios pidiendo forzoso acceso con su lengua para adentrarse en aquella embriagante cavidad. Sintiendo que estaba completamente derrotada en su lucha, la mujer cerró sus asombrados ojos café y comenzó a devolverle el beso con más ímpetu y fervor permitiéndole finalmente la entrada al interior de su boca, dejando desbordar toda aquella pasión represada durante todos estos años de separación.

Pasión que no había logrado despertar en brazos de ningún otro hombre. De nada le servía seguir negando lo innegable y evitar lo inevitable.

Inuyasha se sintió complacido ante la respuesta de Kikyo y muy suavemente aflojó un poco su agarre en ella para permitirle un poco más de libertad de movimiento. Con el paso de los segundos el beso fue tornándose más profundo. Sus lenguas habían comenzado una batalla por la dominancia e Inuyasha sonrió internamente al recordar que Kikyo siempre había sido una mujer muy apasionada aunque su exterior siempre mostrara una máscara de seriedad y compostura durante casi todos los momentos de su vida.

Menos en la intimidad.

Casi simultáneamente, ella aprovechó la soltura de sus manos para tomar los dos mechones de cabello plateado a cada lado de su rostro obligándolo a continuar con el beso. Inuyasha soltó su agarre en su baja espalda y comenzó a subir sus dos manos por aquella bien recordada espalda hasta llegar a su rostro donde las colocó a cada lado de su quijada por debajo de sus suaves lóbulos. Con ambos de sus pulgares comenzó a acariciar con suaves y rítmicos movimientos circulares la tersa piel de aquella zona tan erógena para ella. Sabía perfectamente los efectos tan excitantes que este tipo de caricia despertaba en Kikyo.

Como él lo esperaba, Kikyo dejó escapar un gemido que fue prontamente ahogado por la lengua de Inuyasha invadiendo nuevamente la húmeda boca de la mujer, ganándole otra vez la supremacía que le había cedido a Kikyo unos segundos atrás.

La respiración de ambos comenzó a volverse más laboriosa con el paso de los segundos debido a la obvia falta de aire que los dos estaban empezando a experimentar. Sin embargo, al parecer a ninguno de ellos le importó pues lo único en sus mentes en ese momento era saciarse mutuamente por todo el tiempo que duraron apartados.

Inuyasha presionó un poco más su cuerpo contra Kikyo queriendo deshacerse de cualquier centímetro que pudiera separarlos. Ante aquella acción, Kikyo volvió de nuevo a la realidad y abrió de golpe sus ojos. Las manos que sujetaban sus peculiares mechones plateados bajaron un poco para sujetar con fuerza la gruesa tela jean de la chaqueta negra que él usaba y, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre los hombros de Inuyasha, ella logró separarse de él acabando abruptamente el beso.

"N-no." Dijo ella sin aire cuando tuvo plena conciencia de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Inuyasha fijó sus dorados ojos en la confundida mirada de Kikyo. Ambos se miraron mutuamente por un momento más mientras jadeaban suavemente en un intento por recuperar el aliento perdido. Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, Inuyasha bajó brevemente su dorada mirada hacia la boca de la mujer frente a él. Los hinchados labios de Kikyo permanecían ligeramente apartados permitiendo el continuo y laborioso paso del aire hacia sus vacíos pulmones. El movimiento era casi hipnótico para él.

"Kikyo--"

"Se supone que esto no debía pasar!" Exclamó la mujer con obvio enojo y angustia mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las posibles manchas de labial rojo que debieron haberse corrido por aquel beso arrebatado y pecaminosamente correspondido. "No está bien! No puedo!!!"

La mirada de Inuyasha regresó de golpe a la suya y, por un impulso, la aprisionó más contra el mueble apoyando sus dos antebrazos sobre la superficie a cada lado de su cara atrapándola por completo y dejándola a su entera merced. "Por qué no?" susurró él a unos milímetros de sus labios. "Pensé que eso era lo que te gustaba."

"Tú lo dijiste bien." Respondió Kikyo tan calmada como se lo permitió su perturbada mente. "Me gustaba. Tiempo pasado." La mujer bajó brevemente su mirada hacia sus tentadores labios. Luego la regresó hacia su dorada mirada. "Ahora no." Sentenció ella con firme resolución aunque por dentro se moría de ganas porque él tomara nuevamente la iniciativa y la hiciera suya con la misma pasión y locura con que la había besado momentos atrás.

"No te creo. Lo veo en tus ojos."

Kikyo volteó su cabeza hacia un costado para evitar el suave roce de los cálidos labios de Inuyasha. Esta situación estaba causándole serios destrozos a su mente, a su conciencia y a su inquebrantable voluntad. "No me importa lo que creas. Sólo vete y olvídate que existo." La mujer cerró fuertemente sus ojos sin darse cuenta que aquel movimiento había sido un gran error de su parte. Un error que Inuyasha no dudaría en aprovechar a su favor. Esta nueva posición de Kikyo le ofrecía completo y total acceso a la sensible piel de su oreja y cuello.

"De acuerdo." Dijo él tranquilamente y Kikyo pareció relajarse un poco. Inuyasha sonrió levemente y comenzó a rozar la punta de su nariz contra su cuello mientras ascendía para colocar su boca a la altura de su oído para hablarle roncamente. Aquella caricia hizo a Kikyo reprimirse por haber sido tan descuidada. "Si quieres que me vaya… lo haré." La mujer dejó escapar un gemido que pasaría casi desapercibido para cualquier otro hombre que no fuera Inuyasha. La sutil caricia que creaba su cálido aliento sobre su piel estaba creando simultáneas sensaciones en el resto de su cuerpo.

Maldito…

"Pero antes… quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que de verdad ya no sientes nada por mi. Quiero que me digas que ese beso no significó absolutamente nada para ti. Quiero que me digas a los ojos que me vaya para nunca más volver."

Kikyo pasó en seco logrando ahogar otro gemido que amenazó con escaparse entre sus entreabiertos labios. Al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha, ella volteó nuevamente su rostro completamente embriagada por aquel seductor aroma varonil que creaba la perfecta combinación de aquella loción que muy seguramente se había aplicado él antes de salir y el natural perfume de su piel para enfrentarlo como él se lo pidió.

La mirada de Inuyasha era calmada en contraste a la suya. Por segunda vez sus labios quedaron casi rozándose. Ambos de sus exteriores permanecieron relativamente serenos por unos segundos en contradicción al interior de cada uno. Ambos corazones latían fuertemente con anticipación a lo que pudiera pasar en los próximos segundos. Inuyasha esperaba una respuesta de Kikyo y ella esperaba para darle una respuesta.

Respuesta de la que sabía muy bien se arrepentiría y las graves consecuencias que traería consigo si aceptaba.

Inuyasha se separó un poco al ver el cambio en la seria expresión de su rostro. Era una expresión que no pudo descifrar muy bien. Su mirada bajó hacia el piso mientras se apartaba por completo de la mujer que había amado por tantos años desde el otro lado del mundo. "Eso era lo que quería saber." Dijo él finalmente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta para irse. Sin embargo, la voz de Kikyo lo detuvo a medio camino.

"No puedo, Inuyasha." El joven se dio la vuelta al escucharla y abrió su boca para intervenir pero ella lo detuvo antes de que algo pudiera salir de sus labios. "No puedo hacer lo que me pides sencillamente porque yo…" La mujer se acercó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a él. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de decir nada de lo que iba a decirle antes porque Kikyo no se lo permitió. La mujer se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello mientras su boca hacía lo suyo sobre los labios del joven. Ahora fue el turno de ella para besarlo de la misma forma como él había iniciado el primer beso. Con extrema pasión y deseo por estar con él nuevamente. La única diferencia que hubo entre el primero y éste, fue que en ningún momento Inuyasha puso resistencia ni luchó por separase de ella.

Por el contrario, tan pronto como sintió los desesperados y hambrientos labios de la mujer sobre su boca él respondió de la misma manera sintiéndose aliviado y satisfecho por su reacción. Sus manos se posaron en la parte de atrás de su cintura para ceñirla más a su cuerpo mientras profundizaba aún más el beso para responderle con el mismo fervor y devoción.

Kikyo gimió en respuesta mientras sus propias manos comenzaban a enredarse en aquella fascinante cabellera plateada que caía como un manto por su ancha espalda, aferrándose a él para no dejarlo ir nunca más de su lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de amada por un hombre e Inuyasha había sido el único en recordarle que antes de ser una importante figura pública, todavía seguía siendo una mujer de carne y hueso con necesidades físicas. La prioridad en ese momento era satisfacer esas necesidades aunque fuera con la persona menos indicada a su juicio y bajo las circunstancias menos ejemplares y más prohibitivas para ella.

Lo único importante ahora era vivir el momento. Los arrepentimientos y los reclamos vendrían después.

Con el paso de los segundos el momento fue tornándose más desbordante y excitante. Las hormonas estaban haciendo de las suyas en ambos aumentando las fervientes ganas de revivir todas aquellas noches de pasión y entrega que vivieron en sus años juntos.

Sin romper en ningún momento aquel beso, Kikyo se deshizo de la gorra que cubría la plateada cabeza de Inuyasha liberando de su confinada prisión a aquel par de peculiares protuberancias suaves y blancas que hacían del hombre en sus brazos, un ser único dentro de la humanidad y sobre la faz de la Tierra. Sus manos no pudieron contenerse un instante más y de inmediato se posaron en la cima de la cabeza de Inuyasha para acariciarlas como lo había hecho tantas veces atrás. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso provocaba en él.

Y esta no fue la excepción.

Las manos de Inuyasha comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la mujer intentando convencerse de que aquellas formas femeninas eran reales esta vez. Que esto no era ningún sueño del cual despertaría para encontrarse de nuevo en su enorme habitación en el continente americano como muchas noches lo hizo. Quería sentir que eran las mismas curvas que sus manos dibujaron tantas veces en su mente dejándolas impresas para siempre en su memoria.

Cuando la falta de aire fue insoportable, los inquietos labios de Inuyasha comenzaron a descender placenteramente por el cuello de Kikyo mientras ella continuaba aferrada a su cuello como un náufrago a una tabla en medio del océano. La cálida y húmeda lengua del joven encendió por completo la llama de la pasión en el interior de Kikyo y ahora la necesidad de sentir todo de él fue más violenta y desgarradora.

"Inuyasha…" Con renovado ímpetu, ella deslizó presurosa la gruesa chaqueta negra por sus hombros hasta deshacerse por completo de la estorbosa prenda con un poco de ayuda de su dueño. Kikyo la depositó en el mismo lugar donde la gorra había sido descargada. Luego aquellas mismas manos tomaron su camisa a la altura de la cintura y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia arriba para sacársela sobre su pantalón caqui.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el frío contacto de sus delicadas manos sobre la caliente piel de su zona abdominal. Esas mismas manos comenzaron a subir rápidamente hacia su pecho en donde ejercieron un poco más de presión haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos hasta ser detenido cuando su espalda chocó contra la dura y lisa superficie de una pared. Enseguida, él sintió la ligera presión del cuerpo de Kikyo sobre el suyo cambiando notoriamente los papeles que habían tenido antes contra el mueble.

Los dos se miraron fijamente mientras se tomaban unos momentos para recuperar un poco de aire. Con su respiración aún agitada, Kikyo comenzó a desabotonar lentamente su camisa desde el cuello hasta el último botón. Inuyasha siguió con sus propios ojos cada movimiento de sus manos y tembló de nuevo al sentir los humedecidos labios de Kikyo posarse hambrientos sobre la piel expuesta.

Su propia necesidad por poseer a aquella mujer en ese momento se incrementó amenazando con sobrepasar su límite y de inmediato él tomó su rostro en sus manos para detenerla de llegar más abajo. Kikyo no se resistió y nuevamente se dejó besar por la experta boca de su amante. Inuyasha la rodeó por la cintura con una mano halándola hacia él y la otra bajó por su cadera para mantenerla firme de su muslo. Ella gimió profundo e instintivamente presionó su pelvis contra la parte baja de su cuerpo sintiendo la obvia señal de excitación en Inuyasha.

"Kikyo…" pronunció él con un poco de dificultad por la fiera batalla que estaban librando sus lenguas. "… tu habitación…"

La mujer aminoró el ataque a su boca pero no se separó del todo y, manteniendo capturado entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Inuyasha, entreabrió sus ojos para ver su inolvidable rostro. Sus brillantes y dorados ojos destellaban con deseo al igual que los suyos y el tono de voz usado por él fue casi tan suplicante que no fue capaz de prolongar por más tiempo aquella tortura.

Liberando brevemente su labio, ella lo tomó por el cinturón de su pantalón mientras depositaba un abierto beso sobre sus labios. "Por acá." Le respondió ella suavemente mientras lo llevaba del pantalón por un angosto corredor hacia la única puerta visible al fondo antes de desaparecer al cerrarla tras ellos.

------

Kagome detuvo abruptamente su trazo de pincel recientemente cargado con óleo rojo al sentir una fuerte punzada en su pecho. La repentina sensación la hizo desviar el original trayecto del pincel pintando con rojo la superficie que hacía unos minutos había rellenado con óleo blanco. Ella no pudo evitar reprimirse por su torpeza.

"Demonios… y con lo difícil que es cubrir un manchón rojo con pintura blanca…"

La joven estaba dispuesta a intentar enmendar el error humedeciendo otro pincel con la pintura blanca sobrante sobre la superficie de su paleta cuando aquella misma punzada se repitió en el mismo lugar. No fue doloroso como para suponer que podría tratarse de alguna falla cardiaca pero no por eso dejó de ser menos angustiante que antes.

Ella nunca había sentido algo así. Era como una sensación de angustia y desasosiego. Algo similar a lo que las personas llamaban un mal presentimiento. Eso no le gustó nada dado que nunca creyó que pudieran ser ciertas tales cosas. Kagome se separó un poco del lienzo en el que estaba trabajando y colocó una temblorosa mano a la altura del hueso de su clavícula. Aquella extraña sensación se tornó hasta cierto punto asfixiante y sofocante. Su reacción inmediata fue hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Apresuradamente y luego de depositar sus implementos sobre una mesa auxiliar, bajó las escaleras de caracol que se erguían a un costado de la sala y con paso rápido atravesó el lugar hasta llegar a la pequeña mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono. Luego de varios intentos y a pesar de sus temblorosos y torpes dedos, Kagome logró marcar aquel número grabado en su memoria y mientras escuchaba el prolongado timbre de la línea, se llevó la uña de su dedo pulgar para mordérsela. Esa era su forma de demostrar su angustia y combatirla.

"Vamos contesta…" decía ella a la nada mientras pasaba esa misma mano por su negro cabello. Unos timbres más y finalmente alguien contestó del otro lado de la línea. "Mamá?" preguntó ella de inmediato y sin darle tiempo a la otra persona de saludar.

"Mamá… estás bien…? Todos… están bien?…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu: **De nuevo a las andanzas… espero me disculpen por la demora en continuar pero últimamente he tenido que cumplir con ciertas obligaciones laborales y tampoco me encontraba en la mejor disposición emocional para sentarme a escribir algo… muchas gracias a todos por la comprensión y la paciencia que me han tenido y muy especialmente para aquellas personitas que no dudan en brindarme en todo momento sus palabras de alivio y cariño… chicas, gracias por todo y la compañía durante este pequeño y depresivo período de tiempo… De la única forma en que podré pagarles es con una amistad incondicional y la promesa de seguir adelante…

Se me cuidan mucho y hasta una próxima entrega…

Besos y abrazos para todos…


End file.
